The Blind Psychic
by FantasyFan13
Summary: Akimekura has been blind ever since she was attacked by a Half-Demon. With her mother dead and father gone, she works as the town Psychic until her village is destroyed by Naraku. This is her adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Akimekura, your next client is waiting."

I sighed, "Don't send them in yet Usagi." I let out another sigh, running my fingers through my black hair, down past my shoulders and resting near my stomach. This had to be my twentieth client today. I stood up and started to feel around for my Reading Materials. I had a job as the psychic for the town.

I felt around for my things and let out a sigh of frustration: I couldn't find them. "Usagi!" I yelled.

"Alright, please come this way." I heard her instruct. I froze, she was leading them in! "No no no!" I yelled, trying to run to the door, but tripped and fell flat on my face, getting a mouthful of grass.

I heard the tent flap open, followed by the footsteps of three. Usagi was one of them, for I could feel her gentle, young aura enter my tent. She was leading two strangers in.

"Right this way- Akimekura!" Usagi rushed over and knelt down beside me.

I raised my head and spat out the grass. "Hello Usagi, how are you? Me? Oh, I'm fine, just enjoying all the benefits of being blind, as usual." I said, sarcasm spilling all over my words.

"I'm sorry, Akimekura. I thought you were signaling for me to bring in our next clients." She apologized quietly for only me to hear.

"Yes, I enjoy when my clients see me sprawled out on the floor."

I heard a soft giggle, from the tent opening.

I groaned, dropping my head back onto the ground. Great, how humiliating.

"Alright Usagi, help me up. Actually, get me my stick, then set the table up. I can't seem to find my materials."

"Yes ma'am." I heard her walk around, then felt my stick being placed in my hand. I held my stick firmly in my hand. It wasn't really a 'stick', more like a cane without the hook. It was made from light and strong wood perfect for combat and everyday use.

I pulled myself up with it and felt my way back to the table, but soon realized I was going in the wrong direction. I sighed loudly. "Usagi." I said flatly. She rushed over and led me to the table. I hated being lead places, it made me feel weak. I sat in my chair, felt to make sure I had everything then waited for Usagi to get the clients seated.

Once Usagi left, I started my normal speech to the clients. "Welcome, kind guests. I am Akimekura. What is it you wish to know?"

A male voice scoffed. "What a load of bull. Why are we here again?" He asked.

"Oh, you think this is bull?" I asked.

"Yes. I do." He stated, his voice bouncing off the tent side. He wasn't facing me, apparently.

"Then come here." I said. "I can easily show you how this is not 'bull'"

"And why should I?" He demanded.

"Just do it Inuyasha." A kinder, female voice urged.

"Why can't she come here?" The male, Inuyasha I guess, demanded.

"We-" The female started, but I cut her off.

"No, no. That's alright. I'll come over there myself." I stood up and started walking around the right side of the table, toward the one called Inuyasha. Once I hit his chair with my stick, I held it out to him and demanded, "Hold this."

He growled but snatched it out of my hand anyway. "I should just break this toothpick." He mumbled.

"Have fun trying." I told him as I felt his shoulders. He had a strange aura, that I could tell. I started telling him what I felt. "Your aura," I started, "Is definitely different. I feel . . . hatred . . . yet love and kindness, longing and loss. And you're confused; you can't decide between two things . . . is it people? You can't decide between two people?"

"Chya, right." He said sarcastically, but he was lying, I felt his heart beat quicken.

"Mm-hmm." Was all I said.

Suddenly a new feeling came to me. I'd felt it before but I couldn't name it. I continued to feel for it, but it seemed to center at the top of his head. I felt the spot and immediately froze. I backed away quickly until I was as far from him as possible.

I bowed low and, trying not to show my fear, explained, "I'm very sorry sir but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"But . . . why do we have to leave?" The female asked.

"Not we exactly, but at least him. Please." I said, my voice starting to shake.

"Fine, I didn't want to be here anyway." I heard a chair fall over and the tent flap being roughly pulled open.

I stood there for a moment, calming down, and realized he still had my stick. I sighed to myself. "Excuse me?"

"Yes?" The female said, thankfully still there.

"Umm, well . . . could you please lead me to the table?" I asked, feeling awkward while regretting the fact that Usagi or someone else I knew wasn't in the tent.

"Oh, sure" She came over and started to lead me back to the table, as she did, I examined her aura. It wasn't bad, just different and thankfully not like that dog boys aura. I shivered at the thought of it. He was a demon and I could still feel his ears in my hand. I shivered again.

"Are you cold?" she asked, helping me to sit in my seat.

"No, just thinking of your friend. Is he your friend?"

"Yes, he is."

"But why? He's a demon."

"Actually he's a half demon."

"Oh." I bit my lip, thinking morbidly.

Unfortunately, she took my silence the wrong way. "Is something wrong?"

"No! No of course not. So, what did you come to see me for?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Oh! Well, I've always wanted to have my fortune told, so we stopped here so I could."

"Ah! Excellent. Well, come here." She moved closer. "See all of my friends?" I said, indicating my materials.

"Yes." She said.

"One of them will call out to you, now chose wisely, for if you choose the wrong one to befriend, the outcome will not be a friendly one." I could tell she was falling for it because her breath quickened with worry. I did this to all my clients, as a laugh for myself, because it really didn't matter which she chose. They all did the same thing: told your fortune.

"These." She said firmly, placing her selected item in my hand.

It was the bag of runes, little stones hand chosen by myself with a little of their own power in them that I was able to access.

I opened the bag and gently slid it back to her. "Do you want a simple or complex fortune?"

"What's the difference?" She asked carefully.

"Good, you know to ask. Not many people do. The simple fortune shows one aspect of your past and present, that you relate to yourself and the future is the possible outcome, if you chose so at crossroads. While the complex fortune does the same thing, only referring to more aspects of your life."

"Simple sounds good."

"That's perfectly fine. Much safer." I felt the chill run up her spine from my words. I gently pushed the bag across the table, towards her. "Take three stones out of the bag and place them in order from right to left, so they face me."

She did so, and I could already feel the power twisting its power around her past, present and future. "This stone," I said dreamily, pointing to the first one she had taken out, "Tell of your past, as I said. It's telling me that you had been different among those who surround you." I looked in the direction of where she sat. "Does that sound familiar?"

Her hair glided back and forth. "Yes." She voiced.

"Then we're off to a good start." I placed my hand over the present stone. "Now this stone is telling me that you're unsettled. No, not that kind of unsettled; I mean that you travel a lot, don't you?" Her hair brushed against itself again, not replying audibly this time.

I nodded, and moved to the final stone. I couldn't resist raising an eyebrow, the feeling similar to the one I had felt from the demon.

"What is it?" She asked quickly, noticing my reaction.

I thought it over for a moment and said, "This future I'm not going to spoil for you."

"Is it bad?" She asked worriedly. "Did you see something bad happen?"

I shook my head, smiling. "No. Actually it's quite good, but I have a feeling that if I tell you, it may change the outcome."

"Oh, well, alright." She said, clearly confused and curious.

"Relax. Be joyful and enjoy what you have." I thought for a moment and pushed the bag back towards her. "Take out another one."

"Another?" She asked, pulling the bag closer to her. "What's this one for?"

"Just some event that's coming in your life. As a forewarning, I suppose." I held my hand out and she placed her rune in my palm.

I opened my mouth to speak and my mind completely blanked. I couldn't hear anything other than my own pulse pounding through my suddenly aching head. I lost all control of my body: my hands went numb, my body was suddenly heavy and I could do nothing to support it.

Then it went away, and I heard the girl, from a distance, saying goodbye with a wary tone.

I faced the tent entrance, confused and suddenly tired. I shook my head once, in an attempt to clear it, and instantly regretted it as a sudden explosion of pain shattered my thoughts. I gently dropped my head to the table, groaning as the pain throbbed again and again.

Something, or someone, had taken over my mind. That had to be the answer. It happened every now and then and always left me exhausted. I took a breath to call Usagi in, but she beat me to it.

"Your next clients are here." She announced for me.

"Send them away; make up one of your good excuses."

She immediately understood. "A cup of Mint tea then?"

"Please." I rubbed my temple, hoping to relieve the pulsing headache that was quickly spreading.

"Alright." The tent flap was moved, and she started to leave.

"Usagi." I said, stopping her steps.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

The smile rang in her voice. "You're welcome, Akimekura."


	2. Chapter 2

I sat back in my chair, a bit upset with myself. I never closed early. No matter how tired I was, I always stayed open if there was a client. But there was something different about these two. Inuyasha, the half dog demon felt like he couldn't decide on his emotions. And the female, she felt like she just didn't belong here, like she was out of place. Was it because she was with the dog demon? Or another reason? I didn't know, and I guess I never would. They were travelers and they were probably gone by now.

I sighed, exhausted. "Usagi." I yelled, cursing myself for how tired I sounded.

"Yes, Akimekura." She said, entering the tent.

"Usagi, what have I told you about calling me that in private."

"Sorry, Akime. What is it you need?"

"Is everyone gone?"

"Yes."

"Good, now hand me my stick." I heard her walk around the tent once, then twice, then three time?

"Usagi, is something wrong?"

"Umm, Akime, do you know where you had your stick last?"

"Yeah, I had it when . . . when I went over to that Dog and forced him to hold it for me, shit!" I whispered the last part to myself. "Usagi, I need a long stick, just something I can use as a replacement stick for the time being, and it doesn't have to be straight, just long."

"Yes Akime." She left the tent and I relaxed in the chair.

As I sat there, my thoughts drifted around in my head with no actually point to them. When I heard the tent flap open, I sat straighter and stood up from my chair.

"There you are Usagi, what took so long? Trying to find the perfect stick? Well you didn't have to. All I needed was one that was long and Oof!" I ran into something hard, like a wall or a rock and stumbled back onto my butt.

"Oww." I whispered as I tried to push myself up. I heard laughter, then a hand grab onto my arm and pulled me off the ground.

"Thank you." I mumbled, turning away to hide my embarrassed blush.

"Your welcome." Came a voice. It was a mystical voice, one that sent shivers down your spine, which it did. I gently pushed my power towards him, and felt an almost blank aura, as if this man had only just been born the other day.

I stepped back, pulling my arm out of his grip, and dusted myself off. "What can I help you with?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you could do a reading for me." He asked innocently.

"Sorry but we're closed. My apprentice should have put the sign up actually."

"Aah, but can't you do just a quick one?"

I couldn't resist the tone in his voice. It was as if I could see the pout in his lip. "Fine." I agreed. "But I get to decide how we do it."

"That's fine." He said.

We each took our spots across the table from one another. "Alright, we're going to use the Runes, there on the table in the leather pouch. Reach your hand in and pick three stones, placing them from right to left. They signify your past, present and future." I waited as I heard the soft sound of the stones hitting each other and the clack of each stone being set on the table.

"Alright, that's done. Now what?"

"Now I'm going to tell you what they say to me." I reached a hand out gently picked up the first stone on my left.

I blinked, though useless it was. There was nothing. This stone of the past held no power, as if it had been sucked away by his conscience.

"Well?" He asked, curiosity trying to mask impatience.

I shook my head, and quickly picked up the second stone. It was better and worse then the first. Better, because it held some power. Worse, because it told of deceit and birth.

"What do you see? What do they say?" He asked, not trying to mask the impatience now.

I didn't both to reply, but quickly grabbed the third and final stone.

"No." I whispered, though it sounded so far away that I barely heard it. Death. Death and evil practically seeped from the stone that I clutched in my hand.

" Who are you?" I whispered in horror.

The demon-creation laughed. It wasn't amusement this time, it was evil. I now understood why he felt wrong. His creator was going against the laws of nature.  
I stood quickly. "Tell me Puppet, who is your master?!" I demanded, but I was answered with a distant, spine-chilling laugh. "I COMMAND YOU, CREATURE BORN OF DARK MAGIC, WHO IS YOUR MASTER!"

"Naraku." Was said, like a whisper of wind through the trees.

Then, it started.


	3. Chapter 3

Quick Recap (for me): Then, it started.

I twirled around, listening as screams sounded all around me. They were all separated, but it still chilled you to the bone as each and every scream pierced through you, for they were screams of sheer pain and terror.

And all I could do was stand there, feeling more weak and helpless than ever. I slowly sank to my knees, unable to help the ones I loved. My family, friends, neighbors, all of them were being killed and all I could do was sit there and wait for them to come for me.

Then I realized, they would come for me. They would kill me as well and I would go to the after life with them and live peacefully. I sat there and waited, flinching every time I heard a scream echo through the town. I waited there and thought sadly of my life.

I had lived sixteen long, unhappy years. They realized that I was psychic at the age of four. I started to tell people not to do something, and when they did, the outcome was as I had warned. At age seven, my mother was killed by demons, and that same day I was blinded by the same demons. It was a miracle that I was even found, for the town Psychic at that time foresee what had happened, but it was too late. She gave the town healer special instructions to help me recover. She used Light Magic to heal my eyes so that they returned to the way they looked before the attack, but the effect of it changed my eye color, from dark brown to a startling violet, and left me blind.

With my father dead from a past plague, the Psychic took me up as her apprentice and I was adopted by her daughter, who already had a child of her own. The child was named Usagi, who was a new born. Usagi and I grew up together those next seven years. She was always at my side, helping me when I needed it, but treating me as an equal, not just a blind person. At age fifteen I finished my apprenticeship but unfortunately my teacher died as well, and being her only apprentice it was then my duty to become the town psychic. Yet even after all that, I was unable to foresee this from happening, it was my fault everyone was dying.

I sat there, listening as scream after scream echoed through the forest, waiting and soon the screams stopped completely, as did all life in the village itself. But I just continued to sit there, not moving, for there was no reason to.

It must have been night by the time I heard life, for the crickets and tree frogs where starting there nightly symphonies when I heard foot steps and voices.

"Kagome, why are we here?" I recognized the voice, but I couldn't put a name to it, not in my lifeless state.

"Why do you think? You took here walking stick thing and we're returning it." It was the female from before, I'm guessing her name is Kagome.

"Might as well just use it as fire- wait, what's that?"

"What's what?"

"That smell, it smell like blood. There's been a slaughtering."

"Is that so? Then we must hurry and bury the dead. It is only right." Came a new voice, another male.

"Poor village, I hope someone survived." This was a child's voice. "What should I do Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha! I knew I recognized the voice and he's got my stick. Good. I started to pull myself up off the ground but unfortunately I had lost all feeling in my legs. Great, I get to play the Helpless Blind Person, my favorite part.

"Hello." I said in a small voice, quickly cursing myself for sounding so weak.

"Did you hear that?" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, I did. Is someone there?" The girl said a little louder.

I cleared my throat, "Yes. I'm in the tent."

There were hurried footsteps toward the tent, then I heard the flap open. "Damn, I can't see a thing." Said Inuyasha.

"Well guess what, I can never see a thing, now bring me stick Dog."

"Hey! Who you calling a Do-" Inuyasha started.

"Just give it to her, Inuyasha." Came the other mans voice, annoyed.

He mumbled profuse things under his breath, but his footsteps come over to me, then my stick fell in my lap. I tried to pull myself up, but it was useless, I still couldn't feel my legs.

"Umm, Kagome is it?"

"Yes?"

"Well, uh, could you help me up." I mumbled, hating to be this weak I had to ask for help, but anyone who had been in this position for so long would need help as well.

"Oh, yeah sure." She came over and I felt her hands pulling me off the ground.

"Thanks." I mumbled again, balancing precariously as the blood rushed to my legs. I quickly lit a lamp, for the others convenience.

"What happened?" Came the child's voice.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"Oh, yes, very sorry, I'm Miroku." Said the man, taking my hand in his right and shaking it. As he pulled away, I pulled his hand back toward me. He had a cloth and what felt like beads on his right arm. I lifted his hand palm side up and touched it with my other hand, i didn't feel his palm, only the cloth.

"Why-" I started.

"Is this cloth here and why can't you feel my palm?" He finished.

I nodded.

"It's my wind tunnel, a void in the palm of my hand. It's a curse that was set on my grandfather and was passed down to my from my father."

"Hold still." I instructed. I found his shoulders and closed my eyes. "Your aura, its pure in a way, do you know why?"

"He's a Monk" Piped in the child.

"Ah, and there's something else, but I can't exactly name what i-" I froze, there was a hand on my waist, rubbing it. I pulled away from the Monk, and turned away, but as I did, I swung my stick up and whacked him hard on the back of the head.

"Ow ow ow ow." He said, backing away.

"We're sorry." Said the child, I then felt something come to rest on my shoulder. "I'm afraid he just can't help himself sometimes. I think it's because he thinks you're pretty."

"Then I guess I should take that as a complement." I said, jokingly.

"Thank you." The Monk said, big mistake. I whacked him again, now knowing where he was. He groaned in pain.

"So child, do you mind telling me who you are?"

"I'm not a child! I'm a Fox Demon, and my name is Shippo."

"Well, Shippo, my name is Akime."

"I want to apologize for the misunderstanding, Akime. You see I-" He was silenced by my stick again.

"It's Akimekura to you, Monk."

"Don't worry, he's actually very nice once you get to know him." Kagome said. I felt oddly reassured by the fact that there was at least one girl here.

"So Akime, what happened here?" Shippo asked again.

I froze, I hadn't been thinking about what happened. I walked over to my chair and sat down. I closed me eyes and rubbed my temples. "It happened after you left, I was so tired even though it was early, so I closed up. When I went to leave I couldn't find my stick, then remembered Dog Boy here had it," There was a soft growl, but I ignored it. "So I sent Usagi to find a replacement cane to suffice until I got it back. Once she was gone some guy came and asked for a reading. I told him we were closed but he insisted on one, so I did a simple rune reading. And it was just so bizarre, that's when I recognized his aura, it was of Earth and a Demon, evil. I demanded it tell who created it, he left and the killing began." I broke down in tears, I had relived the whole thing in my mind, every shriek of pain and fear, all of it. "I should have know!" I choked between sobs. "When he stepped into the tent I should have paid closer attention. But I was so , and, it's all my fault! Usagi, Mom, the villagers." I broke down into another painful sob.

"Weak human." Inuyasha mumbled.

I stopped crying then, my inner eye opening on its own accord. I jumped up from my seat and before he even knew I had moved I had my stick placed just under his throat. "You think I'm weak, do you Dog? You think just cause I'm blind I can't see you?" I let out a hysteric laugh. " You have never fought anyone like me have you? You've never fought anyone who could not see with there eyes, but with there inner eye? I can see every single detail of you because your aura is so strong, because I have gotten to know it, and because I know your aura, I know your weaknesses as well. You'll do anything to protect this girl, and that's what your sword, the Tetsusaiga, is made for. Protecting humans right? You are only half demon, as I already know, your mother human, your father Demon, and they're are both dead. Your half brother, Sesshoumaru, if a full Demon, and he wants the Tetsusaiga for himself, but he cannot touch it being a full demon. What else do I know, I know about Kikyo, the Moonless nights, the Shikon Jewel, everything. Now tell me Dog? What do you know about me other than I'm blind and have no family?"

He just stood there, he had no response, he just glared. I lowered my stick from his neck. "I thought so." I closed my inner eyes, going into darkness yet again. "Shippo."

"Yes?" He asked, a bit scared from the sound of it.

I sighed, I didn't mean to scare anyone. "Will you please get me out of this tent?"

"Sure." I felt his hand tug on my pant leg, but I didn't move yet.

"Monk, you said you would bury the dead, please do so. If anyone is alive, even barely, bring them to me. Alright Shippo, lets go." I gave him the end of my stick and followed as he lead me out into the cold night. I had to leave soon, before the witching hour, when the dead rise from their bodies and wander the earth, which was not something I needed right then.


	4. Chapter 4

"So where do you need to go?" Shippo asked, climbing nimbly up my stick to dangle down my arm.

"We need to go there." I said, raising the arm he held onto to point towards a row of huts.

He let out gleeful shriek, gripping tighter onto my arm.

A smothered giggle broke out behind us and I cast a sightless glance over my shoulder. "You're welcome to join us, if you like. There's not much reason to sneak around anymore."

"I was kinda hoping you wouldn't notice me." Kagome admitted, jogging quickly to walk next to me.

"It's not that hard to notice you. You have this, air about you that I am sensitive to." I assure her. "It's not of choice, of course. It's just the way you are."

"I understand. But I'm curious."

"About what?" I asked, casually swinging my arm back and forth to Shippo's delight.

"Everything I guess, like, first off how can you see where we're going even though I can barely see?"

"Easy, I've been walking this path for years now. I know the way to my own home very well."

Kagome didn't say anything for a few moments, but when she was ready, she asked, "What's it like?"

I didn't have to ask was 'it' was. "I used to be able to see, so it isn't that hard to describe. At first it was very disorienting. It's really hard to walk around without being able to see, if you ever try, but once I got the hang of it I was able to walk without anyone having to hold me up or make sure I didn't fall. After that I just had to adjust to being helped all of the time. To eat, find clean and matching clothes to wear, even when to wake up. I didn't have a very good internal clock at first, but I know how to tell what time it is just by the direction that the heat from the sun is on my face."

"But what about your other senses?" She asked, stepping around something unseen on the ground. "I've heard that when once sense doesn't work, the others make up for it."

I thought for a moment. "I suppose you could say that, or you just become more aware of you other senses. When you lose one, like my sight, I had to depend mostly on hearing. So it could have become better, or maybe I was just dependent on it so much that I was able to use it better.

"Here's the hut." I told her, pulling aside the thatch screen that served as a door.

'It's...cozy." Kagome said, stepping around the random clutter dispersed throughout the hallway. I was able to weave easily through the hall, stepping over or to the side of baskets as I normally did.

"It's small, but its home." I said to her. "And this is my room." I turned into the room and went straight for the bag that I kept my clothes in. I emptied it on the floor, clean of the outer filth, and started to sort it into two piles.

"How can you tell what's what?" Kagome asked, sitting down on the floor across from my sorting pile.

"Well, I've added strings like this," I held up one for example. The one I was holding had five beads of different size and texture. "I can tell what it is and what it looks like from what kind of beads and how many there are. Normally, I use five beads for shirts, and this is my summer night shift." I held up the light cotton shirt for her to see.

"I can't actually see it. There's no light in here."

I blinked and smiles. "There's a light near my bed. On the floor." I pointed to the thin mattress I slept on and a moment later the wick was struck and a warm glow spread toward me.

"Oh, now I see. And you have a different bead string for each type of clothes."

"Most. I us similar beading for similar shirts, with maybe a small difference if there's one." I quickly restuffed my clothes bag and moved onto the dirty clothes bag, sorting the clothes the same way. I thrust a few extra items that were lined up next to my bed and a blanket before closing up the bag. It was reasonably light, which surprised me happily.

"I'll have to wash some of this later." I told Kagome, slinging it up on my shoulder.

"Is there a river nearby?" She asked, picking up the lamp and following me out of my room to another.

"Yes, and a hot spring for washing ourselves. The river water is dreadfully cold to bath in, but supplies an abundance of fish." I stepped into another room and ran my hand around, until I touched the familiar silk purse under the mattress. I pocketed it and continued rummaging under the bed until I found another, bigger bag. "Money and heirlooms." I explained. "Don't know what'll happen to this place and the last thing I want is for someone to pay off on our misery."

"Good idea. Anything you need me to do?"

I thought for a moment, sightlessly looking around as I reviewed everything that I knew of that was in the house. "No, but I do need my supplies out of my tent." I lead the way back out of the house, quickly telling Kagome of the torch resting against the hut next to ours. She lit it using the flame from the lamp and we made our way back to the tent, happily chatting about everything around my village.

"And the deer are fond of the grass around here, so hunting isn't a problem if your friend decides to hunt."

"There's no need." Kagome said, walking steadily next to me.

"Kagome has this amazing food from her home that she easily carries around with her." Shippo said from his perch on my arm.

"Really? Sounds good from your description." I said, rolling my neck around and stretching out. "I'll just be a moment if you want to follow me. But please leave the torch out here, we've had a tent set on fire because a man brought a torch into someone else's tent."

She set it aside while I pulled back the tent flap and stepped in.

Shippo's grip tightened on my arm in surprise. "Akime!" Kagome yelled behind me. "Look out!"

I turned toward her and Shippo pulled away fast, as if torn away, taking my stick flying with him. I was pulled in the opposite direction, back into the tent. The tent flaps closed shut and I heard Kagome's muffled shouts from the other side. I scrambled toward the closed flaps but a hand gripped the back of my shirt and lifted me up in the air. I struggled against the grip twisting back and forth, trying to touch back down to the ground.

"Where is it?!" A male voice growled in my face.

I gasped for air, opening my inner eye to see my attacker. "You!" I growl, pulling my arms up to grip his raised arm.

The Naraku puppet stared me down, handsome face contorted into a mask of anger. "Where is it?!" He demanded again.

"What?!" I growled back, trying to dig my nails into his arm.

"The Shikon Shard." He spat. "I know it's here. I felt it. And if you want to live, I suggest you tell me where it is."

Shikon Shard. Shikon Jewel. I thought hard, the name familiar. Inuyasha! That's was it. He was looking for them with Kagome! Is he after them as well? And why would we have it?

"Is that what you wanted? A little shard? You killed my whole village for a shard?!" I started twisting again, furious and wanting to get the advantage.

"Yes." He said coldly. "I had my demons search your village for the shard, and when it didn't show up, I just had them killed. One by one." He laughed, tilting his head back and taking his eyes off me.

I summoned up as much strength as I could and drilled my fingers into the large vein on his neck.

I hit it just right because I pierced the skin. But blood didn't come out of the wound. Dirt did, falling slightly before it closed up on itself.

"Wrong move." He growled and slammed my head down on the ground. I remember screaming out, pain rushing through my head and shoulders and the tent door opening, with Inuyasha standing before the rip. Then it was very dark.


	5. Chapter 5

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"I don't know, Kagome. But she was seriously hurt back there, according to this bump here."

A hand touched my temple, pushing fingers softly under my hair.

I groaned as pain erupted again through my head, making it hard to breath. I weakly put up a hand and pushed away the hand. "Don't touch." I breathed.

"Oh Akime! Thank goodness." Miroku said over me. "How are you? How do you feel?"

I rubbed my face and tried to sit up, but he urged me to stay down with a firm hand. "Like a horse decided to dance on my head." I told him. I tentatively felt higher up, and was painfully surprised when I felt a large bump just behind my temple.

"We need to rebandage it." Miroku told me. "I was just changing the cloth when you woke up."

"How long have I been out?" I asked while Miroku applied a padding of cloth to the bump on my head.

"Two days." I winced, both from shock and the pressure of the cloth pad.

"That long?" He wrapped a long bandage around my head several times and secured it behind my head.

"You had a really bad fall. We think you landed on a rock."

I sat up, ignoring Miroku's protests. I felt around the bed I was on and discovered it was mine. I continued searching around the mattress but couldn't find it. "Where's my stick?" I asked.

"You don't intend to get up, do you?"

"I do. Now give it to me or I'll leave without it." I threatened.

I could feel Miroku's hesitation, but he placed it in my hand anyway. Familiar power seeped into my entire being, renewing lost energy. I almost sighed it felt so good. I pushed up and teetered on my legs for a moment. Blood rushed down into my feet and I started toward the door to go outside.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kagome asked worriedly. "I mean, you just woke up and you're moving. You should rest a little while longer."

"I have been resting for the past two days. If we don't start moving we all will be farther behind schedule. Where is my bag?"

"I have it." Miroku said, following the two of us out of the hut.

"Kagome, are you still interested in that hot spring?" I asked, taking my bag from Miroku with a thank you.

"I suppose." She said hesitantly, still worried about my health.

"It's this way, then." I simply said, and walked into the forest without a second thought.

"Don't you dare peek, Inuyasha." Kagome instructed, following behind me.

"Like there's anything to see, from either of you." He shouted back.

"Don't worry, ladies. I shall keep watch over you. He shall not leave my sight." Miroku said.

"It's you that we're mainly worried about." Shippo told him.

Inuyasha burst out laughing, but his voice was soon silenced by the trickling of the hot spring. "Oh wow!" Kagome exclaimed, taking in the natural beauty of the hot spring. I smiled, imagining the steamy pool before us. The water was full of rocks to sit on and the deepest part of the pool went up over my head. It was a quiet, hidden spot with a cliff on one side to make a bowl shape.

We both stripped of our clothes and, bringing my dirty clothes into the water with me, we both let out a very satisfied sigh.

"Perfect." I said, dropping down to get my whole head wet. I took up the bar of soap I had brought and started to scrub my arms. The soap stung slightly, but I was used to this kind of soap. Hand made soap usually had a sting to it.

I massaged the soap into my hair and asked, "So what do you think?"

"This place is amazing." She simply said. A splash told of her dunking under the water as I had, followed by a loud breath and water dripping.

"I know. I remember it from the time when I could see. It's probably different now, but the basics are the same."

We didn't have anything to say for a time as we both scrubbed and washed first our bodies then the clothes, spreading them out to dry on several of the stretched out tree limbs surrounding the pool.

"So what do you want to do now?" Kagome asked after a good break.

"I think I shall travel with your group. I haven't left the village much all my life."

"Inuyasha might object." She stated, more of a fact than a worry.

"So he will, but that will not stop me from accompanying you." I slipped down lower into the water, relaxing as the heat spread slowly over my skin in waves.

The crash of water being entered brought me out of my revelry. I stood up, using my left arm to cover my chest and the right to grip a large stone I had found in the water. "Who's there?" I called out.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, rising to stand next to me, looking around.

"There's someone else in the pond." I informed her, listening for some sign of the stranger over the dripping of the water. I scanned the pool, listening to the sounds bouncing off the rocks. A small swish of water warned me of the attacker.

"There!" I yelled, throwing the rock at the attacker.

"What is it?!" Inuyasha yelled, running onto the clearing.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked. "Sit Boy!"

The water splashed up as Inuyasha landed face first into the water. I grabbed Kagome's arm and rushed us both out of the water and onto the shore, where we both dresses without bothering to dry off properly.

"What was it?" Kagome asked me, looking out into the water.

"I don't know," I admitted, taking up my dry laundry and repacking it into my bag. "I hit it, whatever it was. It landed in the water somewhere over there." I pointed out the spot I had thrown the rock.

"What is it?" Miroku asked, entering the small spring.

"There was someone here a moment ago. Akime hit it and everything but it might have gotten away."

Inuyasha splashed out f the water and very roughly shook himself off. Water splashed against me and Kagome, getting out already wet clothes more wet.

"Thank you." I mumbled, wringing out as much water as I could from my top, moving down through my clothes to get the water out.

He grunted, springing up onto a rock above the hot spring. "There's nothing here." He informed us, continuing to survey the pool below. "Whatever you heard it's either gone or never existed. My guess is, it's the latter."

"Akime, ignore him. He-" Kagome started.

I just shook my head, looking toward her. "It's alright." I assured her. "It could have easily been nothing. But I would rather be safe than sorry."

"Good idea. That's something you can stick to." Miroku acknowledged.

I took up my stick and pack, shouldering it gently as to not hit the wound on the side of my head. "It is. And that's why I'm still here."


	6. Chapter 6

I just lay on the ground, warming up in the rays from the sun. How I wanted so badly to be blinded by the bright rays from its surface in the sky but my world remained black, except for the moment's when I was able to imagine the color's that I rarely glimpsed through my inner eye. Even those, though, were sometimes not enough for my starved eyes.

"It's a beautiful day today, Akime." Kagome told me, leaning her head towards me.

"Tell me about it." I asked. "Are there clouds?"

"Very thin ones, that run across the sky but doesn't blot out the sun."

"And the grass." I asked, running my hand over the blades surrounding my side.

"Green and healthy, with plenty of wildflowers popping up out of the ground."

"Mmmm." I sighed, taking in a deep breath of the warm air. Soft breathes of air crossed over us constantly, bring new scents to my eager senses. I flipped over, onto my stomach, and laid my head down on the soft grass. I pushed my fingers down into the cool earth, able to feel the earth around us pulsate with life. I pushed myself up on my arms, keeping my fingers in the ground. "This is a lovely day." I stated, feeling almost giddy with happiness.

"That it is." Miroku mumbled from a spot a good distance away. He was lying on the ground as well with a wide brimmed hat shading his face from the sun, according to Kagome.

"I could stay like this forever." Kagome sighed, stretching out and snuggling back down into the grass.

I arched my back, pushing my stomach forward to stretch as well. I turned my head from side to side, taking in all of the different noises from the forest around us. To the left of our clearing, it was oddly silent. The animals made very few sounds compared to the rest of the forest. In that direction, the soft sound of wind whipped through the trees, just as it did in the clearing, only it had a much harsher sound to it. The ground surrounding my fingertips started to vibrate, as if a large beast or herd of animals was running towards us.

"Inuyasha." I called out and over to the distant demon, who rested against a tree on the opposite side of the coming threat. "Kagome. Miroku. Something's coming. Something big." I warned, stepping up and taking my stick defensively in my palms.

Inuyasha glided over the grass, coming to a stop just beside Kagome. He made audible sniffing noises as I did, trying to catch a scent of what was coming. The moving sound of wind grew louder so that I could guess even Kagome could hear it at that point. With the wind that could have been a byproduct of the thrashing storm came a canine smell, very strongly like the smell of wet dog but pleasant with a trace of woods entwined.

Inuyasha growled, taking out his Tetsusaiga and bracing himself toward the direction of the swaying trees. "It's-" I missed the second part, because trees started to fall, collapsing against each other with deafening creaks and moans.

"Him?!" Kagome yelled over the wind. "Why is he- There!" She yelled as the wind picked up to even greater speed, whipping my hair harshly around my face. The wind suddenly died down, as if never there and soft footsteps padded across the grass toward our defensive group.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha demanded. They aren't on friendly terms I see, I thought while I shifted into a better position.

"Nothing much." The person responded. He had a husky voice with each word cut short like a bark. "I was just passing by and thought I'd stop to see Kagome here." His foot pushed off the ground sharply, propelling him forward and toward Kagome.

Before even Inuyasha could react, I stepped in front of her and caught him sharply in the stomach. The hit pushed him up and over our group. He landed easily but didn't come back to attack. "Who's this?" He asked, his head tilted to the side.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"I asked first."

"You usually give your name before asking for another's."

He thought for a moment. "Alright." He stood up. "Fine. I am Kouga, leader of the wolf clan. And you?"

"Akimekura, psychic." I replied, not leaving my defensive stance. I looked toward where he was, sure that I wasn't looking right at his face.

"And warrior, as I can see." He walked around me, toward Kagome again. I held up my arm when he tried to pass me. "Relax. He said, almost in my ear. "I just want to say hello."

"Yet I don't exactly trust you." I told him, looking where he was breathing on my face.

"What is wrong with you?" He suddenly demanded, taking my chin roughly in his hand and putting his face closer. "Why is it you won't look me in the eye?"

"Kouga, you shouldn't ask such-" Kagome started, trying to push between us but I stopped her with a gentle hand.

I gave Kouga my full attention, looking around with my eyes sightlessly for his eyes. "How do you look at something you can't see?" I asked him quietly.

"But you can see me, I'm right in front of..." He stopped, growing very stiff as the seconds passed by.

"Go on, say it. What am I so that I can't see you?"

He let go, backing away slowly and shamefully.

"What am I!" I demanded, stalking toward him.

"You're, you are..." His jaw creaked with the effort to expel the word.

"Blind." I snarled and turned away sharply. "I'm going for a walk. See you before sun down."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome watched Akime walk into the forest, roughly pushing aside branches until she couldn't be seen.

She turned on her heels toward Kouga, who flinched away from her piercing glare. "Go get her." She demanded.

"But, she- and I-"

"Now!" She yelled, pointing toward the forest.

Kouga nodded shakily and ran after Akime, his tail tucked between his legs.

Kagome breathed heavily as he ran away. When he wasn't in sight, she released a large breath and fell down on the ground.

"Sure it was a good idea to send him after her?" Inuyasha asked, crouching down next to her.

"What else are we supposed to do?" She asked helplessly.

"Go after her ourselves instead of sending Kouga to his death." Inuyasha looked up and smiled suddenly. "Actually, that was the best idea you've ever come up with! How many pieces do you think he'll come back as?"

Kagome glanced over at him, amused, and looked back worriedly at the forest. Would Akime get hurt out there alone? She hoped not.


	7. Chapter 7

The branches whipped by with brutal force, but I kept walking forward.

It's so Typical! I thought to myself, pushing aside a branch that snapped under the pressure. How can I expect much more from anyone?! What do they see but a blind girl, helpless and useless!

The trees crashed and cracked loudly around me, until I must have stood in a clearing. I continued forward, using my stick to feel in front of me. A rock collided with the end of my stick and I gratefully sat down on top of it.

Now that I wasn't running around in a blind rage I had the chance to review my actions. They suddenly didn't seem like the most rational.

Stalking off alone when I have barely lived outside the protection of the village. Plus my actions portrayed a child having a fit more than the actions of a grown woman.

But you're not a grown women, a voiced nagged in my head. You are but a girl of 16 years, barely enough to be considered a life fully lived.

I have been through far more than others my age, I scolded the voice.

Most girls your age have families and several children by now, the voice said back.

"I am not like most girls." I said aloud, still answering the voice in my head but needing to fill the silence that surrounded me in the clearing.

"Well, I could have easily told you that. I would hope that there weren't too many of you or else women would be running the pack." Kouga stepped from the trees that I had just exited, silently approaching.

"If you had the wits to pay attention you would notice that your pack is being run by the women. The men are just too proud to notice." I snapped back. "Besides that, what are you doing here?"

"Well, you kinda left alone, and I figured you could use some company. Talking usually helps to express your feelings better."

"And who says I have feelings that need to be expressed?" I asked him, leaning my head in his direction with a sad smile. "Come, sit. I am sure there is room for two in this clearing."

His footsteps were now audible as he approached my seat. He folded down on the grass a few feet from my rock.

We both remained silent, him taking in the clearing around us and me enjoying the warmth of the sun that grazed through the branches of the trees overhead.

"So, why are you really out here?" I asked lazily, leaning back on my elbows along my sitting rock.

"Truthfully?" I nodded. "Because Kagome yelled at me to." I laughed, a happy sound that came back at me from the surrounding trees.

"Also, because I felt guilty. You know, for yelling at you before?"

"That? I wouldn't call yelling. I would have called it something like, establishing the alpha?" I looked over at him, imagining his expression of confusion and burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Establishing an alpha? What do you take me for? A mindless dog?"

"Yes." I said, turning around on the rock so my back was to him.

"You really are quiet strange." He said, a tone of awe in his voice.

"And you have figured this out simply by our conversation now and earlier?" I asked over my shoulder. "Do you forest people have this thing about judging ones character by just having a conversation?"

"How so?"

"Well Kagome was easily able to gauge what kind of personality I had very quickly after I had met up with her a second time."

"You are different, though." He was suddenly very close. He seemed to hover over my head, but inches away. "I was able to grasp what kind of person you are, yes, but I have no idea of what or who you are. You are like a puzzle I want to solve." He braced his arms on either side of me, surrounding me. "Will you let me?"

"H-how?" I stammered, pulling back on my elbows to escape his closeness.

"Come with me," He whispered, leaning closer. "Come with me back to my pack. You will be accepted as my mate, honored in fact, as the alpha female and we can be together always. I can help you."

"Help me how?" I gasped, pulling farther back until I was flat on my back against the rock.

"Help you to see. I can have my men be your eyes. You will never be alone or in danger. I'll be there to protect you. Let me protect you." He leaned down closer, as his breath became warmer on my face from the shortened distance. "Will you?"

"No."

I wedged my foot between the two of us and pushed off, hard. He leapt back a few feet and froze where he landed.

"What's wrong?" He asked, hurt straining in his voice.

"I can't do this." I mumbled, scrambling up off the rock and combing the grass for my stick.

"Can't do what? What is 'this'?"

"'This' is you!" I waved my stick in the air for emphasis. "You are just like all of the men I have ever met! What do you see when you look at me? What do you look at other than my eyes and think about the fact that I can never gaze upon the world the way you do?"

"No, that's not what I-"

"Right!" I barked out a laugh. "I can practically smell the lie on you. And let me tell you, you do not have a pleasant odor to begin with."

"Akime, stop this! You're not listening-"

"You're right! I'm not. Not when I've heard what you have to say so many times already."

"What if I'm different?" He begged, placing his hand on my arm and slowly turning me to face him. "What if I don't see anything but someone who I want to be with?" He slowly ran his other hand along my cheek, gently tucking the loose hairs behind my ear. "Won't you at least give me a chance?"

Slowly, I lifted my hand up to his and rested my palm against his hand.

"No."

I invaded his mind, rushing through at such a speed that he was overwhelmed. He collapsed without a sound and I gently placed him against my sitting rock. He was finally peaceful when I pulled away and brushed a gentle hand through his soft hair. "It's not really you." I whispered into his ear. "It's me. I know it sounds over said but it's true. I'm just not ready for another heart break. Tell Kagome I said good-bye." I said it verbally but had left the message in his head so he would remember what he hadn't heard.

I turned, from Kouga, Kagome and the others and walked in the opposite direction, ducking under a tree limb and starting anew in the forest.


	8. Chapter 8

"Damn It!" I cursed aloud, not for the first time that day. Another tree limb came from nowhere and felt the need to smack me in the face as hard as possible. I swiped it away and continued on, ignoring the stinging that buzzed across my cheek.

The count was now three days since I had been alone. They were peaceful days but lonely in their own way. I was unable to admit to myself, though, that the loneliness I felt was a normal human reaction to solitude. As I walked along, content to ponder thoughtlessly, the questions of if I had stayed back with Kouga or what if I had actually said yes crossed my mind. But I knew these were silly questions, unable to be changed after my exit.

I brushed yet another branch harshly out of the way and was given a good hit across my backside in response. Mumbling obscenities under my breath I failed to notice that the trees had finally started to thin out until I emerged from the foliage into a large field. The wind sang in my ears as it whistled through tall grass. The drifting scent of wild flowers greeted my eager nose and I couldn't hold in the giddy feeling welling up in my chest.

I was about to yell out my joy when a shrieking giggle rippled through the field. Another followed after, preceded by grumbling annoyance.

"Come! Play with me!" A young voice begged.

"For the last time, No! I will not demote myself to your childish wills." The grumbling voice replied.

A pout entered the child's voice. "But you promised you would play with me. You did, you did, you did!"

"I did no such thing!" The grumbling voice shouted. "And if you don't stop bothering me I'll tell the Master of your behavior!"

"Hmm!" She huffed. She stormed a few feet away and hummed as she stuck her tongue out at him.

He became flustered. "Why you no good, little- That's it! Find someone to play with on your own!"

"Fine! I will!" She yelled back.

"Then don't come whining back to me when you don't find someone in this crow's begotten field, Child!"

"Wasn't even thinking about it!" She shrieked at him. "Is there anyone who will play with me?!" She yelled out, her voice being thrown up to the heavens.

A sudden thought ran through my mind and before I could really think about what I was doing, my body moved forward out of the cover of the woods. "I will play with you." I called across the field to her.

They both turned toward me. They fell silent as I slowly approached. I was conscious of everything around us; the chattering animals behind us, the warmth of the sun above, the girl's astonished and excited feelings compared to the little man's wary and disgruntled ones.

"I know many games, if you had any in mind." I said softly, a few feet away.

The silence lengthened again for several uncomfortable moments before the little girl giggled and gleefully said, "Tag!"

Time was of no importance as we played game after game. I was just happy to be able to be free and myself and returning to the days when I could play like this with Usagi.

As the sun grew closer to the horizon, I sat with the child, Rin was her name, and we weaved things out of the tall pieces of grass.

"Akime, why aren't you looking at your work?" Rin asked.

"Hmm?" I mumbled, my fingers flying with practiced ease with the lengths of grass.

"You aren't looking at your hands while you work. Why?"

"Because nothing is more fun as seeing what you make when you use your hands, not your eyes." I whispered, as if reveling a big secret that she was only privy to.

"Ohh." She breathed, caught up in the game. "Can I try that?"

"Of course. Just do what you normally do, but with your hands only."

"And if it comes out bad?"

"Well of course it's going to come out bad." I said in a normal, flat tone. "But," I said quietly again, stoppering a wave of disappointed emotions from her, "That's what makes it all the more fun to practice."

As Rin quieted down to continue her work, something came to my attention. I slowly swung my head from side to side, as if stretching. Nothing came to my ears, other than the soft sliding of grass against grass as Rin continued to work and the intensified sounds of Jaken's muttering, both unaware of the sudden silence that emitted from the woods.

"Rin," I said quietly aloud, head parallel to the forest, "Who is your Master, anyway?"

He work silenced as she placed it down in her lap. "Why?" She asked curiously.

"No reason. You just never mentioned who he was."

"He's not my master." She said, childish bitterness in her voice. "He just takes care of me and I return the favor as best I can. He's my friend." Her little nose scrunched up in cute annoyance. "Only Slaves and Servants have Masters."

"Then who is your Friend?" I asked again, a slight note of urgency added.

"His name is Sesshomaru."

The hush over the field seemed to grow by the minute, becoming an almost noticeable substance in the air. Even Rin seemed to notice, but her reaction became one of excitement as if the approaching disturbance was familiar.

At last a soft wind dared to blow through the field, but it was an unnatural wind caused by movement, gone as quickly as it came.

"Hello." I said calmly, looking down at the work in my hand.

Rin's excitement peeked as she jumped up and ran away from me. "Lord Sesshomaru!" She cried giddily, her running footsteps the only sound heard.

"Rin." The Baritone reply rang sharply through the field, replaying itself in the silence of my head.

"Lord Sesshomaru, look what I made!" She held up the grass creation for him to view. Anxiousness emitted from her, as he looked down and examined the grass creation.

"What happened here?" He asked with mild interest.

"I'm practicing to make things with my eyes closed." She replied, proud of her work.

"Now why do that when you can insure perfection the first time by watching what you're doing?" He replied solemnly, returning the grass head band to her.

"Yes but how can perfection be found if one cannot compare different way to do things?" I said at last. His way of saying things were really starting to bother me.

The silence in the field enveloped us again as he slowly turned toward where I sat on the ground, continuing my weaving peacefully. "Rin," He said at last, breaking the silence. "Who is that?"

"Her name's Akimekura. She answered my call for someone to play with."

"Jaken, you let this human take over your job of taking care of Rin?"

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru, Rin was being quite unreasonable with her demands that I play her silly little games and when this human-"

"This human is right is front of you." I snapped, turning my head to aim a scowl at him. "And this human is nothing more than a traveler who was being kind to a child. It is this human's fault that she is so poorly taken care of."

"Jaken, I put you in charge of Rin and that's how I want it to be when I return. Do you understand?" He continued, as if neither I nor Jaken had spoken in the first place.

"Yes, milord." Jaken said timidly.

"Good. Then we're leaving. Rin, leave that abomination behind."

Whether he was walking about me or her grass band I stood up anyway, dusting my skirt off. "Here, you can have mine." I said softly for only Rin to hear, placing my own grass crown atop her head.

As I pulled my hand away, Rin grabbed my arm tightly. "You're not leaving, are you?" Worry surrounded her, with sadness mixed in.

I paused for a moment, turning my head from Rin to Sesshomaru. "I'll stay if you want me to."

"Promise?"

I smiled down at her and gently took her hand in mine, leading her after the fast moving Demon. "Promise."


	9. Chapter 9

"Are we there yet?" Rin whined for the millionth time.

"Yeah. Are we there yet?" I asked as well, in the same, whining voice.

"Are we?" Rin continued.

"Are we?" I mimicked.

Sesshomaru, leading the group, merely turned his head back towards us. "For the last time. No we are not there yet. I will tell you when we are there but until then stop talking."

"How about are we almost there?" Rin asked, a giggle in her words.

"Yes," He sighed, agitation in every word. "We are almost there. In fact, if you wouldn't mind, why don't you and your keeper stop here and take a bath or something. A hot, tiring, bath."

"That I believe we will concede on." I said brightly. "And I'm not her keeper."

"Fine." He said, obviously done with the conversation as he turned forward again to continue walking.

"I knew we should have left her there at the field. I just knew it." Jaken mumbled under his breath, unaware of who was listening.

Rin, holding in her giggles as best she could, gently placed an acorn in my palm. I nodded and focused on Jaken: his shuffling quick steps, mumbled breathing, rustling of clothes. With great accuracy, I threw the acorn at the back of his head.

I made contact with a sharp thwack. "Oww!" He howled, turning abruptly back towards us. But I quickly spun Rin toward and tree and pointed.

"Did you see that?" I asked, breathless. "That squirrel just launched a huge acorn from that tree. I wonder what it hit?"

"It Hit Me!" Jaken yelled, furious. "And it wasn't a stupid squirrel you no good wen-"

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said, in that neutral, menacing way of his I had come to be familiar with.

"Yes Master." He conceded, rushing to sprint along next to Sesshomaru's long strides.

"Now." I said, looking down and offering my hand to Rin. "Bath, ho?"

"Bath Ho!" She agreed excitedly, taking my offered hand. Guided by Rin, we went through the woods. And sure enough, the soft babble of water soon met my ears. "Wow." Rin breathed, hair gliding slightly back and forth as she took in the visual beauty of the small grove.

And I took in the sensual beauty of the little grove. The water fell from what sounded like a waterfall on the other end, making sounds like jewels falling continually one after another. The grove smelled and tasted of rich, natural minerals that enriched the water. A fine mist spread in the air, condensing against my skin in little dew drops.

"It's so pretty." Rin finally dared to say, though it was only in a whisper.

"Yes it is." I agreed, smiling slightly at the truth of the words. "Now, did you bring your bath items?"

She held up a bag that clacked slightly from the sudden movement. "My favorite soaps." She said happily.

"Good. Now, let's take off these dirty clothes and give them a good cleaning with your least favorite soap."

"Why?" She asked curiously, stripping of her outer clothes but keeping on the small body clothes she wore underneath.

"Because," I said, doing similar and leaving on the same, "Wouldn't you want to save the best soap just for you? Why waste your favorite and be left with your least favorite?"

"Oh." She said, gathering up her clothes and the lump of soap to be used.

"Yes. So hand me your things and go have fun."

Her head turned from me to the grove. "Really?" She asked excitedly.

"Really. It's been a couple of days of walking and you could use a moment to just have fun."

She giggled gleefully and plowed down into the water, splashing around happily.

I took her clothes up first and went to washing them, scrubbing away bits of dirt and meals eaten. It was tedious work, but soon I was attacking my clothes as well, only minus the food stains. Feeling around, I found a large dry rock and laid our clothes out to air dry.

"Rin." I called, slowly stepping into the hot, soothing water.

"Here!" She called back and a sudden wave of water emerged and crashed down on me.

Gasping, I brushed the water off my face and heard the gleeful laughter of a happy Rin. "Why," I gasped, bending down to touch the water, "You mischievous, devil of a child. Take that!" I raked a hand across the water, splashing Rin back in a wave of my own.

She giggled again, using both hands to attack back with waves of water. We laughed, dousing handful after handful of water at each other until I yelled, "I give, I give. You win!"

"What do I get for winning?" She asked, bouncing around next to me.

"A good scrub down." Rin groaned, obviously not what she expected. "And candy at the next town."

"I'll get my soap." She gushed, rushing out of the water for her bag. "Here." She said upon returning, handing me the lump.

I looked around the grove and said, "Over to the waterfall." We trudged over to the cascading water and, upon my instructions, put our heads under the water. The fall was short enough so that the water didn't pound, but fell lightly down on our heads. I lathered up the soap and attacked the dirt in Rin's hair, rubbing and scrubbing away the bad oils in her hair.

She grumbled lightly every now and then when I rubbed a spot to hard but was complacent through it all. "Now your under clothes." I said, handing her the bar of soap after she had stripped of her remaining clothes.

I did the same and bent down to scrub the lengths of cloth under the water. When she passed me the soap I did a once over on the cloths and used it to scrub away the dirt in my own hair. Bending back, I let the warm water fall down through my hair, rinsing the soap out and bubbling into the grove.

I light crack brought my attention from the water to a tree, just opposite the waterfall. I turned my head to the side, away from the tree but aiming an ear in the direction. Sure enough, the slight sound of someone breathing softly came from the tree. I opened my inner eye and slowly gazed toward the trees, as if just turning my head around. Behind the tree crouched a man, or at least it was in the shape of a man. The aura emitting from him had a familiar tinge to it, but other than that I couldn't tell who or what it was.

Suddenly, as if sensing my awareness, the form leaped up and ran swiftly through the trees. The man jumped limb from limb until I could see him no longer, despite the enhanced vision acquired from the inner eye.

With a final shake, I stepped out from under the cascading water and wrung my hair out with firm, twisting grips. The water made its own waterfall, dropping to join again with the grove.

Next to me Rin, clothed again in her now clean under cloths, stood up excitedly. "Lord Sesshomaru!" She called happily, jumping up and down as she waved.

Inner Eye still open, I turned toward the grove opening. And for the first time, I saw the Demon Lord.

He was tall, but I already expected that from his footsteps. Long silver hair fell down along his back, longer that mine. A crescent moon sat just above his eyebrows, in the middle of his forehead. And his eyes, amber eyes that drew a person in, were staring straight at me.

Me, who was standing nude in a grove.

Talk about embarrassing.


	10. Chapter 10

Despite the fact that the effort was futile and useless now, I slipped behind the falls and was gratefully distorted by the falling water. On the other side, clothes rustled and the water was pushed about as someone entered the grove.

Desperately, I reached out of my curtain and took hold of my half dry under cloths; though by the time I had them on my side of the curtain they were wet again. I climbed awkwardly into them anyway, wrapping the chest cloth as widely around my chest as possible, dispersing the cloth as far as it would go. What was left unclothed, though, was still very improper for my modest tastes.

Rin continued on as normal while I clambered to get dressed. "Lord Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?"

"The same as you: I'm here to bathe. Where is you keeper?"

"Why she's-" She turned in the water, her hair releasing small droplets. "Well, I don't know where Akime went." She swished through the water, pushing hard at points where it went above her chest. "Akime?" She asked, just outside my hiding place.

I winced at having to come out, but was grateful that I was completely hidden. "Coming." Unhappily I tugged my waist cloth lower, uselessly trying to make it cover more skin and emerged from my watery haven. "Yes?" I asked innocently, pushing wet strands of hair from my face.

"Lord Sesshomaru is asking for you." She said, taking my hand as I made my way farther from the waterfall.

"Oh is he?" I said, raising the arm she clung to so that she stayed above the water as it came up to my stomach. "Then we mustn't make him wait." I pulled Rin up on my hip, sitting her there so that she didn't have to struggle to stay afloat but the water stayed over my waist.

"Yes, milord?" I said, aiming my question toward a rock situated to one side of the grove. From the lapping of the water, I could tell that he rested comfortable against its mass.

"My cloths are over there." He said blandly. "Soap is in a bag. I expect them cleaned and dry by the time I finish."

Anger bubbled up inside me, but I kept my voice and face as bland as his. "As you wish, milord, but I cannot promise you that they will be dry. For this is a very wet place, where even the air is dewy and you can only ask for-"

"I ask that you do my laundry and not bicker about the air quality. If you must, take them away from this place but as I said: I expect them dry."

Harshly pushing my nails into my palm, I managed to calmly say, "Yes, milord."

"And mine too while you're at it, Rin's keeper." Jaken said with smug superiority.

I looked down at the little frog man and snarled, "Do your own washing you disgusting little bug." And with that I swept through the water and off to a smaller basin of water I had sensed earlier.

Rin and I gathered up his heavy clothing and half carried half dragged them over to the little basin. "Soap please, Rin." I asked as I plunged the heavy materials into the deep basin. She handed it to me and, like an obedient servant, went to washing the cloths. The cloth was heavy and thick, folding up in places so it was hard to reach or move, but I took all of my frustration out on the washing. I beat, hit, scrubbed roughly and all but tore the clothes apart as I washed them of their man filth. The soap was, thankfully, pleasant but as I finished I found that the scent stayed overwhelmingly on my hands and arms.

I pulled the wet mass from the basin and started to whip them against a rock, forcing the water out of the clothes. It felt good, taking my out my anger for him on what he wore. I could almost imagine him in them, hitting the rock again and again with very satisfying smacking noises. When the clothes were as dry as I could get, Rin and I walked a bit away from the grove and placed them over a low hanging branch to dry.

"All done." I said happily, breathing in a deep sigh of dry, cool evening air. The suns warmth was receding and night was slowly approaching.

"I believe it's about time that you and I head back to camp and let the Lord rest is weary head in the bath for a bit." Though I said the words mockingly, Rin agreed whole heartedly and all but ran back to the grove to retrieve her clothes. I followed at a slower pace, feeling the air change from the summer warmth to the groves humid air.

I walked at a slower pace, languidly stepping through the shallow end of the water. Each step gave a small swishing sound as the water rushed to move around my feet. The waterfall, a dull trickle from the basin's distance, increased in volume until it crashed again on the water.

"Is it done?" Sesshomaru asked, probably not even bothering to open his eyes to so much as glance in my direction.

"As you asked." I replied, taking my now dry clothes from their drying spot and draping them over my arm. "Your clothes are just on the other side of the grove, a bit back and hanging from a branch. They should be dry by the time you finish. Rin and I are heading back now," I informed him, readjusting my clothes so they didn't get wet again from the showering mist. "I'll be making supper for Rin and myself."

His hand grazed the top of the water in a dismissing gesture. This time, he didn't even bother to address me properly.

Without another word, I turned away and left. Rin easily caught up and handed me my stick that had been resting along with her things. We walked on in silence for a long time, before I finally asked, "What do you want for dinner?"

"Something other than stew."

I grimaced: We only had stew ingredients. .

"Can we go to town?" She asked excitedly.

I thought about that for a moment. We didn't have any money. I didn't have any of my normal reading materials to do any readings. But a trip to a town would be amazing. I twirled my stick around in my hand, thinking. I could have also used some new clothes and a bag and some replacement materials. My stick rotated faster and faster, making an audible hum as it slashed through the air.

"Alright." I said at last, surprising Rin when I stopped spinning my stick. "We'll go to town." I looked down at her thoughtfully. "And we'll get you and me new dresses." Rin badly needed one, from the holes that dotted her dress.

"A new dress?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes. And some new soaps like I promised."

Rin bounced along happily now, and my own spirits seemed to rise with every step we made toward our make shift camp.

Tonight was going to be interesting.


	11. Chapter 11

I believe I have only left the village twice in my life: once when I was little and the second time was when I lost my sight.

But what I do recall from when I was little and what I heard every morning even in my own village was one word:

"Fish!"

A seller bellowed that one word above all in the town's market, followed closely behind by a rotund baker, then wheat seller, rice, livestock and ending in a symphony of other sales. I gripped Rin's hand and looked up at the warm light emitting from the large torch light lamps that glowed brightly despite the approaching darkness.

Rin eagerly tried to pull away and view all of the sights being sold and talked about. Almost lost her when the rotund baker mentioned sweets but we were on a mission and, I reminded Rin, we had no money yet.

"There's a spot." She said, steering me toward the empty area. We set up the blanket with a flourish and set our improvised sign up for show. 'Akimekura: Psychic and fortuneteller.'

A rough, leather bag containing stones I had picked up on the way and feed power to and a small jewel necklace we had "borrowed" from Sesshomaru's personally treasure trove. The stones would work as runes and the jewelry a pendulum.

I situated myself in the middle of the cloth and arranged my skirt around me in a graceful way. Rin bounced around, anxiously watching for our first customer of the evening. When her pacing finally became too much, I harshly but quietly whispered, "Rin, sit down. Think of people as fish; too much movement will scare them away."

With a huff, she sat down next to me and tried to appear calm. With minor fidgeting, she somewhat accomplished it.

"Excuse me?" Rin's excitement peaked.

I placed a gently but firm hand on her knee to keep her still. "Yes?"

"You're a fortuneteller? You can tell me my future?"

"That is what I trained to do, yes. Please, take a seat." I gestured to the expanse of blanket that lay in front of me.

Slowly, nervously, she lowered herself down onto the blanket, setting her load to the side.

"How much?" She asked warily.

"Only twenty coin."

"Twenty? Don't you think that's a little much for just a reading?"

"I do much more then read, I tell." I said, meaning it as a joke. Unfortunately, with the mood that surrounded her, the joke failed to loosen her nerves. "Well," I said, clearing my throat uselessly, "We can either use runes to tell your future, contact someone who you have lost in this life or I can let your body tell its own tale."

"My body?" She squeaked, surprised by the idea.

I held up my hand for her to see. "I can tell what has and will happen to you using life lines, love lines and other small indents in the hands that those who are trained can find meaning to."

"Umm, runes would be nice, if I could."

I nodded slowly, respectfully. "It is your choice, of course." I slide the little leather bag toward her. "I need you to pick as many stones as feel comfortable and place them in a right to left in front of me."

She did, and soon six stone lay in a line in front of me. "Now what?"

"Now, I read." I took the left most stone in my hand and connected with the energy that I had placed in it and what had transferred through her touch. "There's a sequence of sorts, going from left to right in a past to present to future sort of thing. Due to the number of stoned you withdrew, two for past, two present and two for future. The stones combined will tell the story of your life."

"Are you sure?" She asked hesitantly. "They look like normal rocks to me."

"Ever heard the phrase, looks can be deceiving?" I whispered a word in an ancient language that I had learned from my teacher, one of the first, and the magic that I bestowed in the rocks lit up in a ray of colors and hues that the customer gasped in surprise.

I smiled kindly. "Shall we begin?"

----------------------------------------

For such a small town, word traveled fast. Surprisingly, it had been a long time since a Psychic had visited the town. Unsurprisingly, these people were seriously superstitious, so the idea of being forewarned of coming disastrous was a huge deal.

My rate stayed the same twenty coins, but as each person in the town came for a quick reading our little purse soon was overflowing. Night had long come but these people acted as if it was the middle of the day. Some even seemed to just be emerging from their beds.

Taking a quick break, when the line had finally shortened, I brought it up with a one of the locals.

"Well, it's always been like that." He said at first, easily answering my question as if I was asking the time of day.

"Yes, but why? Isn't more of the human nature to wake with the sun, not the moon?"

He just laughed at my serious question. "You make it sound like you're not human, dear."

I ignored his joke at my expense and continued on. "But why would such a nice little town become nocturnal?"

"Well because of the Sun Demon."

I blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You heard right. There's a Sun Demon that lives in this here forest, and as you could guess, he's the strongest when the sun's up." Tobacco filled the air as he lit up a pipe.

"And what does this Sun Demon do?"

"What all demons do; kill, hunt, attack the innocent." He shrugged.

"But why do you sleep if he fights during the day?"

"Well, we have come to know that he senses life and movement. So by being asleep, we somehow throw a cloak of invisibility over ourselves."

"Well, if that isn't quaint." I mumbled more to myself. I thanked him and returned to the blanket, starting to tell fortunes without consciously being aware of it.

It didn't matter; my body knew all of the motions, the things to say without the help of my mind. And thank goodness it was like that, because my mind was off in another dimension all together.

These people were all but deprived of life. It was a miracle in itself that they were able to survive. I had to do something, anything to help. A charm? No, this thing sounds too big for that. A spell? Same problem. My mind raced through the ideas of how to get rid of a demon.

Why not use a demon to get rid of a demon?

The idea strayed through my mind, followed by a picture of Sesshomaru. Would he? No, his pride wouldn't let him. But if they offered something . . . or Rin and I just pestered the thing on him and won't shut up until he fulfills our request.

The idea was tempting, but taking that route could hurt more than help.

Ideas ran through my head even as we finished. We took up the three purses filled with coins and went shopping. Starting with the dresses, Rin was like a princess just returning to her castle. The seamstress helped pick out designs for three dresses; one red with yellow flowers, the next blue with purple butterflies, and the last green with orange leaves. Two were tough and durable, able to withstand several days of travel. The third would be put in a safe box and used for special occasions.

I personally only got two, one for travel and another for dress. The one for travel was in style among travelers this year: the top was loose, hanging off the shoulders, while the skirt was a new design. The seamstress was quite delighted by the design, saying she had originally started it here in the village. I believed her.

The skirt was a loose fabric that felt like feathers as it swayed at my feet. With a quick turn, the skirt billowed out like an upside-down lily.

I wasn't allowed to see the one for special occasions; Rin wanted it to be a surprise for when I did wear it. I was worried at first, but the seamstress assured me that it was very nice, 'one of her best ever made' she said with a wink.

About to leave, I hesitated at the door.

"Umm, if it's not too much to ask, can I have a second outfit? Same design but the different colors?"

We talked for a while and came up with a color scheme: a light sky blue instead of white top and a second skirt with an intricate design in a dark purple, unlike the simple midnight blue of the first.

After grabbing a packed dinner, we said our farewells and promises of return.

I had things to discuss, and most likely it would not be fun.


	12. Chapter 12

The walk back to our camp was a quiet one. Rin hummed along to herself a few lines from a song a reed player had been piping. I was thinking about how to approach the subject of the demon with Sesshomaru. The dinner we had saved for Sesshomaru and Jaken was warm against my side, while the clothes we had purchased was in a bag on my back.

Rin excitedly took off when she caught sight of the fire. I listened as she ran up to the fire and danced before it, her voice a dim murmur as she probably showed off her new dress to her Lord. I continued walking at the same pace, unconsciously adjusting the dress so it looked more appealing.

". . . And when we got into the store, there were so many different kinds of fabric I didn't know which one to pick! But Akime helped me with that, and this is only one of them. I have two others but Akime says I'm not allowed to wear one of them 'cause it's for fancy parties and stuff only." She spun around, feet dragging in the dirt as she showed off her dress with great pride and enthusiasm. "Akime got some pretty dresses too. I even helped to design one, and it has-" She stopped upon sighting me close enough to hear. "I'll tell you later." She whispered in that way that kids think only the listener can hear, but it was loud enough for others to hear.

I gestured for Rin to take the food from my hand and, once she took it, carefully set our pack with the others in a pile next to Sesshomaru's mount. I passed Ah-Un each a carrot that I had brought along and added them to their feed bags. They both watched with interest and gave a slight snort of approval as I withdrew my hand.

"Tah-Dah!" Rin squealed happily, revealing the food for Sesshomaru to inspect. Rin continued to explain what it was as I settled on the other side of the fire, rune bag in hand. I carefully drew an outline in the stone, a shape that I would be able to read with my fingers and a visual for my customers to see.

The night went on the way it had the days prior, everyone sitting around the fire, working on individual projects. Tonight, Jaken was away, washing Ah-Un's saddle at the grotto. Rin was playing with her new doll, but had fallen asleep a little while ago. Sesshomaru was quietly eating the food we had brought and I was gently scratching away at the rock surfaces.

I blinked my Inner Eye open, looking through my eyelashes at Sesshomaru. He was bathed in the firelight, casually looking around the area, taking in its growing beauty. His eyes roamed over everything, taking in the details the way I had always wished to. Suddenly, his eyes landed on me. I froze, not daring to move my head and show that I was watching him as he watched me. Slowly, his head tilted to the side, as he thought about something.

"What are you thinking about?"

His voice in the silence surprised me and I jumped. I closed my Inner Eye and concentrated on my work. "What makes you think I was thinking about something?"

"Your hands stopped working on the stones. It looked like you were thinking about something."

"We are always thinking, though. Consciously or unconsciously." I said, evading his question.

"But what were you thinking about?" He insisted.

A thought ran through my head. "Well, while we were at the village today . . . did you know that the nearby village is nocturnal because of a Demon?"

"You don't say." His voice was bland, but it held a hint of curiosity.

"I was thinking about how much they miss out on, because of this Demon. No sunrises. Summer heat. Butterflies."

"But don't they have moons? Fireflies?"

"I suppose, but not by choice."

"So why are you worrying about them? They have access to their land and resources enough to live."

"Well what if some unknowing traveler comes around during the day and, while all the others are safely sleeping, bring the town into notice to the demon?"

"Then it's their problem." He said simply. The fire crackled as a pocket of air in the wood imploded.

"What if you helped them, though? Won't they be forever in your debt just for freeing them and giving them back the gift of Sun?"

He thought for a moment as the fire settles again, throwing sparks of heat up into the air. "Why do you care so much?" He asked.

"I don't know. Because they don't have anyone to help them? Because if I was in that situation I would be grateful to anyone who helped? Because nothing feels worse then being helpless to a greater power?"

"You're relating the villages problems back onto yourself, you realize that?"

I was shocked. Was I? I suppose the circumstances were quite similar. And if you really looked at it, the village could be my own helplessness against a sight filled world. "What do you mean?" I asked instead.

"You feel that I'm overpowering you and making you helpless, don't you?" He asked, surprising me again.

I snorted, "You really think I-" I stopped. So he didn't know I couldn't see? "Well, if you see it that way, I suppose it is. So why not turn the tables for a whole village and set my mind at peace?"

"I suppose I can think on it. We'll stay one more day. There are some things I need you to get me tomorrow from your little village. Day after that, we leave. For now, I'm turning in." His clothes rustled as he stood up and walked away, creating a soft swishing sound with each paced step. I sat before the fire for a time longer, letting the blistering heat soak into my skin.

Sometime later, Jaken came back, muttering to himself as usual. He paused when he noticed me before the fire, still slowly carving a symbol into my runes.

"You're still up?" He asked after a moment of silence on his part.

"I've always preferred the night to day." I said, gently setting the finished rune into the bag with the others. I closed the bag and slowly stood, stretching out cramped muscles.

"You are a very odd human, you know that right? You don't even smell fully human." He pocked at the settling fire, starting up a few lazy flames.

"You don't even look like a real demon," I replied, dusting off my new skirt. "More like some mutant frog thing. Sure you aren't a Kappa who was abandoned at birth?"

He snorted and started to mumble again, adding logs to the resting fire.

I stretched up toward the sky, a little squeaky groan escaping my lips. It was definitely time for sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

What is the best thing to wake up to in the morning? The sweet sound of birds singing in to the morning light? The crackle of a fire making a delicious breakfast? The sound of a loved one gently snoring, still, while you stir?

Well, one thing can be very unpleasant: A Demon Fight.

A mutated scream of pain pierced through the bird's songs, silencing them as one. I thrashed from my blanket, tucking hair behind my ears with fast motions. The sound was slightly muffled until all my hair was out of the way. I turned my head, trying to find the source of the sound and honed in on the field next to us. A challenging yell, from what I could guess was Sesshomaru, rang through the air, followed by another yell of pain from his opponent. The pounding of footsteps came toward our camp in rhythm with the pained pant of the Demon.

I twisted to get up, out of my blankets, but the motion twisted them into a cloth induced vice grip. Trapped, I ripped at the sheets holding me hostage. Quickly the footsteps approached and when I finally freed myself the Demon was all but on top of me.

"Will you move?" The command was gruff but the arm that wrapped around my waist was gentle. I was lifted from the ground and moved through the air. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Sesshomaru demanded, setting me over to the side of the field next to a sleepy Rin and disgruntled Jaken.

"What's going on?" I asked, taking Rin into my arms and resting her sleepy head against my shoulder. She complied easily, wrapping her arms around my neck and falling asleep again.

"That Demon you were speaking of yesterday? Well he took the initiative to meet us rather than us finding him." He took off, away from our little sleepy group and more cries of pain rang through the field. At last, they died down, plunging the field into silence.

A sword cut through the air; Sesshomaru whipping the blood of the demon from his sword. "There. He will be no more trouble to that little village of yours. You may have them repay me any way they deem fit. Until then, I'm going back to sleep. When I awake, I expect eggs being made for my breakfast." He trudged off, yawning softly as he did.

Hmm, I thought, bouncing Rin softly higher up on my hip. That was alot easier than I had guessed it would be. Note to self, stay off his bad side.

* * *

After much pleading, begging, threats and promised rewards, I managed to convince Sesshomaru to join us on our trip to the village when the sun went down. Jaken had to stay behind though, on my insistence. Someone had to look after our things, after all.

Rin walked eagerly ahead of the two of us. She continued to hum the song that she learned yesterday, but unfortunately the tune was now distorted and remade into something monstrous compared to its former beauty.

But between myself and Sesshomaru, there was only silence. It was an uncomfortable silence but compared to when I first started to travel with Sesshomaru, trying and failing to start up a conversation only to be answered with single syllables or vague noises, it was manageable.

"Do you want to tell me now what you need from the village? Before we get there?" I asked tentatively.

"No, I can get my things personally since you decided to drag me along either way." He replied, voice lowered by the emptiness of the field. "What is there exactly in this village?" He asked instead, voice rising as he looked at me.

Truthfully, I didn't know. Other than the food and clothing shops, plus the market alley, I had no clue what special stores there were in the village. "Well, you know. Normal village stores like bakeries, and other shops." I hoped that the words didn't sound as lame as they sounded to me.

"So it's your atypical village, right?" He looked away, but his words left a trace of a smile.

"Sure, if you want to think about it that way." I said, looking out and away to hide my embarrassment.

"If you want to know so badly, I could use some new under clothes and I have a few tears that need to be tended to. Since you obviously had visited a seamstress yesterday, do you recommend them for my clothing needs?" He looked at me again, probably searching my face for a reply.

I didn't look back at him. "Yes. She's very good. Very talented. She should be able to fix you up with ease."

"Also, the food you brought back with you yesterday was very appetizing. We could stop there again for dinner, my treat."

I looked back toward him, offering a pleased smile. "That would be nice." The satisfaction that was coming off him made me look away again, hiding my warm cheeks with the cover of night. "But I don't think you'll have to pay. The villagers will probably be so grateful they won't want you to pay."

"Then a large tip will be well deserved."

We fell silent again, but it was no longer an awkward silence. This time it was comfortable. Somehow, I knew he had opened up to me in a way he only did with Rin, and even that was limited. A small warm spot lay nestled in my chest, near my heart, that I hadn't felt since the day I left the village.

"I believe I can see your village now."

I looked up and though I might not have been able to see the village, the nightly business that commenced as soon as the sun went down was running full force. The soft smell of cooking, animals and humans wafted toward us on a breeze. I perked up, stepping more swiftly toward the commotion.

Sesshomaru's steps stayed the same pace, quickly falling behind me. I stopped and looked back at him. "Aren't you coming?"

"I don't see the reason to rush. It's a nice night out and it had been a while since I have been around humans like this." He said calmly, his voice raising as he stepped closer and closer toward me and the village. "Plus how do you know that they won't prosecute me the way they feared the previous demon?"

"Because you gave them back the sun. And for that they will forever be grateful. So come on!" I grabbed his arm, the way I had know Rin to do many times. His muscles tightened under my grip, but he relaxed as he quickened his pace to match mine.

A low chuckle hummed through the air between us. "You are a funny little human." He said quietly.

"And you're a very odd demon, so I guess we even each other out, don't we?"

"Whatever you say." He laughed again, rumbling through my chest as a low bass. I beamed up at him and we entered the village together, his arm resting behind my back as he led me instead of my leading him.

Good thing to, because as soon as we entered the village we were bombarded by festivities. The village must have heard the fight this morning because everyone and everything smelled like the party had been happening for a good time now, possibly hours. Cheers of gratitude and celebration rang out around us as we were jostled toward the center of the festivities: the village market. A stage of sorts had been set up, and we were prompted to climb up the make shift stairs and be viewed by the villagers.

"And who might this young lady be?" A low, crackled voice asked close by on the stage.

"Ma'am, this is the fortune teller who had graced us with her visit yesterday. She and her companion rid us of the Sun Demon." A rough but younger man answered for me.

"Ah, the young fortune teller. I have heard much about you, young lady. How is it you came to be such a celebrity here in our little village?" The old woman asked, taking my hands into her large wrinkled but warm hands.

"I'm not exactly sure ma'am. My friend and I just happened to be traveling through the area and saw you needed help. He's a very skilled swordsman." I groped behind me and happily found Sesshomaru's hand. Gripping his steady hand made me realize that I was shaking. Talking a few personal calming breaths I turned my head out towards the crowd that had finally started to settle down.

"Then we welcome you to our village. My name is Maedin and I am the village leader. You are?"

"Akimekura, and my companion is Sesshomaru."

"Well, now that I have expressed my gratitude, why not let the people share their enthusiasm?" She turned away, feet gently sliding against the wooden boards. "My fellow men and women," She said over the attentive crowd. Her voice carried easily over the silent and eager gathering. "This day shall go down in our history as the day when the sun was at last returned to our lives. No longer must we cower during the day and try to function in the dark of night. Thanks to two brave souls, Lady Akimekura and Lord Sesshomaru, we are now able to walk under father suns glorious rays again!" She finished with a joyful laugh and the crowd exploded in exuberant cheering.

I sheepishly wiggled my hand at the crowd, adding laughter to the cheers. Sesshomaru stood tall, proud and brave next to me. But I felt the soft shudder of laughter travel through his hand. I gave his hand another small squeeze, glad to be in his company.

Finally, it seemed like my life was evening out. I had friends, people to care about and who care about me, and possibly one very special someone to care about.

He returned my squeeze and my heart all but flew out of my chest. Yes, a very special someone.


	14. Chapter 14

"How is it that they give us all of these gifts, a horse to carry them with and a pull along wagon, and I still have to carry everything while you carry the light load?" Sesshomaru asked, a hand holding the reins of the horse while he balanced a basket and a box on his other arm.

I stopped and made a face at him. "Because you bounce when you walk, and Rin's trying to sleep, not go on a bumpy ride."

He stopped as well and scoffed lightly under his breath. "I do not bounce."

"Have you ever watched yourself walk, or even stopped to notice that the world doesn't move up and down normally?" I taunted, walking away again. Rin mumbled something in her sleep and cuddled down closer to my shoulder. I gently propped her up higher on my hip and continued on.

"Besides," I continued, speaking with a hushed tone, "You're much stronger than me and you probably would have just thrown her over you shoulder and let her dangle like that."

Something pressed against my knees, sweeping my feet out from under me. At the same time I was lifted up into the air. I turned down toward Sesshomaru's laughing body and glowered. "You are such a show off."

He rested his forearm across my lap, his muscular arm and shoulder balancing my weight and Rin's with ease. "What can I say?" He asked, pride mixing with his laughter. "I sweep women off their feet all the time."

"You're bouncing again." I said looking up and forward, making a low punch at his ego.

He stopped walking, causing the horse to nicker in frustration. "You do realize that I have full advantage of you right now?" He asked mischievously, tracing a long finger up my thigh.

My face exploded in a wash of heat. "H-hey, stop that!" I stumbled out, as he playfully bit at my other leg. "That's completely uncalled for and unfair."

"Life is never fair." He chuckled, tracing patterns on my thigh.

"I have a sleeping kid up here and you think its right to be doing that?" I demanded, but I laid a hand over his, stilling his moving fingers.

He sighed, resting his forehead against my leg. "I suppose you're right."

"Haven't you noticed yet? I'm always right."

With a snort, Sesshomaru continued walking, laughing quietly under his breath. I could feel him trying to walk smoothly, reducing the bounce. I dropped my head down to face our hands together. I twined mine around his, exploring the many small cuts and indents of his long fingers. "How is it that your hair is longer than mine?" I asked, pinching his skin lightly.

"Two reasons. One, I'm a demon, so things like hair and nails grow much faster than a humans. Which is a result of how we heal so fast. Two, cutting my hair is a pain. It always dulls any blade I use. Also, it looks good."

"I suppose." I sighed, gently swinging my feet in the air.

"Why do you do that?" He asked suddenly.

"Swing my feet?" I asked curiously, giggling quietly.

"No. Point your toes."

I tilted my head, leaning forward as if to view my feet. I hadn't noticed it before but felt the normal stretch of muscles going through my feet. "I don't know." I admitted. "I didn't even realize I was doing it. It just feels natural."

He fell silent for a moment, obviously contemplating something as his focus shifted from his movements and he resumed his bouncing walk. "Can I ask you something that you'll promise to answer truthfully?"

"Of course." I answered automatically, hoping to ease his mind.

"How come you never look me in the eye?"

I blinked, completely thrown off by his question. No one had ever mentioned my not looking them in the eyes.

Most of the people you've ever known knew you were blind, a voice nagged in my head. I had always just assumed that I was looking people in the eyes when I focused on them. Why had no one ever mentioned it?

"Why do you think?" I mumbled, looking away from him so he couldn't see the thoughts that ran across my face.

"I have several theories. One, I'm so good looking that your humbled by my handsomeness." I snorted. "Or, you truly can't see me. But I don't get it, because I have seen you focus on things sometimes and you always know what direction to look in."

"What would you say if the answer was yes?" I asked quietly.

"I would want to stay by your side. Be your eyes for you."

"And what if I didn't want that? What if people have been trying to do that for me for years without taking my opinion in the matter?"

"So it's true." He said softly, realization in his tone.

"Put me down." I asked quietly. When my feet touched the ground I continued walking, head down as Rin let out a light snore in my ear. Sesshomaru followed quietly, the horse's muted steps the only indication of his movements. He stayed silent, giving me a chance to tell my story.

I took a deep breath and let it out gently with a sigh. "What if you were like me? What if you sought Independence but your own body denied you of it? Since I was blinded, I have had old friends, family friends and strangers who originally would give me a second glance try to offer me their help. I didn't want their help but they gave it anyway. And as soon as they touch me, my mind was overwhelmed with their thoughts. What they showed as sympathy was only a cover for their pity and disgust. Most of them were trying to show off to girls they were courting. 'If I offer to help the blind freak, there's no way she will not tell her father what a good and helpful man I am.' I heard such thoughts like that until I became one of the head women of my village. Then, they all looked at me with awe and wonder at how such a young girl could be so gifted and powerful. I Hated It!"

The scream interrupted Rin's sleep and she groggily looked about. I shhed and cooed her back to sleep and walked on in silence as Sesshomaru took everything I had said in.

"So you want to be treated like a normal human." It wasn't a question.

"Obviously." I sighed, turning my head back to him. "But no one has ever bothered to look at the world through my eyes. Or, lack there of."

The steps of the horse stopped again, and when I turned back Rin was gently pulled from my arms. She grumbled something before settling back to sleep atop a pile of blankets on the wagon.

I heard no indication of his location, but felt his warmth in front of me, a tall wall of protecting warmth. "Have I not done so, as of yet?" He asked softly, looking down at me. "I have always known you couldn't see, ever since the moment we met. But you were trying so hard to hide it, so I didn't say anything. And as I watched you, I will admit I only kept you on for the humor of watching you stumble around. But I also watched the way you treated Rin, bantered with Jaken and took care of Ah-Un. I think I might have fallen under your spell that day at the Grotto. I swear, you were like an angel come to earth that I alone could have glimpsed."

Slowly, hesitantly, he reached a hand out and twined it around my waist. Just as slowly he pulled me closer until our bodies were pressing against the other. "I don't know how I've waited so long. That a mere, blind little human could have affected me so." His other hand traced the curve of my neck, gently tracing nails across me skin. Suddenly, his grip tightened behind my neck, holding me in place. His breath was hot against my cheek as he leaned down closer to me. "How did you do it?" He whispered.

My heart was racing as his strong arms held me close. My body burned every where he touched yet I still wanted more. "I could have asked the same of you." I said gently, raising my hands and exploring the lines of his face.

"Mmm." He grumbled softly, pulling me closer despite our already close proximity. He removed his hand from the back of my neck, tilting my head up so that our foreheads met.

I knew he was looking into my eyes, but I couldn't tell where his were. Desperately I looked about, willing myself to finally see.

He chuckled gently and took one of my hands in his. He gently placed my finger tips against his closed eyelids. I raised my other hand, feeling his other and willed my eyes to find my hands. His eyes opened slowly under my fingers and when I moved them to the edges of his temples he chuckled again, sounding happier than ever. "I finally get to look you in the eyes." He whispered, his lips not a finger width from my own. "What beautiful eyes you have, my beauty."

I giggled, pulling back slightly, but suddenly his lips were against mine. They gently pulled me back, deepening the kiss. Something stirred in my chest, jumping for joy as I took his face in my hands. His hand twined in my hair, pushing me closer, while the other pressed against my lower back.

When I pulled back for air he growled lightly and pulled me back, deepening the kiss with renewed need. I giggled, returning the need with willing desire.

Outside of us, a gentle breeze started up, lifting and twining our hair around and around. The breeze grew through, and turned from a gentle breeze to a thrashing wind. The horse nickered loudly, panic making him prance nervously. The sound of trees falling followed as the wind grew, but Sesshomaru and I were lost in each other, not aware of anything but each other.

As abruptly as it started, the wind died, as did the crashing of trees. From across the field, a slow, rumbling growl started up. At its peak it changed to a challenging yell that finally pulled us from our daze. The person yelling started to run, his footsteps light and fast against the ground.

Sesshomaru tensed up against me and stepped around so that he was between me and the attacker.

"Akime!" The runner yelled, a growl mixed with his words.

Wait, that voice. No way. Could it be…? "Kouga?"


	15. Chapter 15

"Get away from her!" Kouga demanded, rushing toward us so quickly that I could barely make out his footsteps but for a continuous hum. With another yell he launched himself up into he air, the sound of metal being drawn echoing in the sudden silence.

From next to me, Sesshomaru answered the call of metal with metal, pushing me back and away as the two swords met with a thunderous clash.

When he pushed me away I stumbled, falling hard on my side. Turning back toward them I was knocked over again as the backlash of their clash followed behind. I stumbled to my feet as they took up the fight, attacks and blocks resounding through the field. I ran over to where the horse was panicking and, invading his consciousness, lulled him into a stupor that would end when someone placed a hand on him. I quickly checked up on Rin, who was passed out atop the wagon, and turned back toward the fight. Metal striking metal clanged over and over as blows were traded back and forth.

"Stop it!" I tried yelling, but every sound I made was covered by their fight. I shifted from foot to foot, trying to decide whether or not I had to stop them the way I had the horse when the fighting suddenly stopped. Kouga was on my left, panting not from over exhaustion but from anger. Sesshomaru stood calmly to my right, barely making a sound as he eyed his opponent.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I yelled at Kouga, my voice projecting easily in the sudden silence.

"I am here to save you. This demon no doubt has you held hostage." Sesshomaru snorted, making Kouga start up a low growl in reply.

"If you knew anything about Akime, you would know that it is impossible to make her do anything she doesn't wish to." I looked toward him and sent him an amused smile, but returned my attention to glare at Kouga.

"So what exactly makes you think that I need 'saving' as you put it?"

"I just say him taking advantage of you. Wasn't he just forcing himself upon you?" His voice sounded extremely serious.

I blinked, trying to process what he was saying. Suddenly, his words snapped with crystal clarity. I threw my hands over my mouth but couldn't suppress the laugh that spilled out. I clutched my stomach as the utter nonsense he was saying with a straight face made me laugh boisterously.

Slowly, I pulled myself together enough to take a deep breath. "Kouga. You truly believe that I stay here against my will? You know what, why are you even here. I thought that when I left you, you knew I wasn't interested."

"No. You said that you weren't ready for another heart break. I'm not giving you a heart break; I'm trying to heal it." He took several steps toward me, enough so that he wouldn't have to yell. "I know I'm the one you need to heal your aching heart. It's only right that it be me."

The hairs on the back of my neck bristled. "Only right? You make it sound like it's your duty or something. I'm not a toy that's been broken one to many times. I'm a person. Why can't you see that?"

"I do! I see the you that know one else sees."

"Yet you fail to remember that I have only meet you once before and that was for only about, what? An hour's time? Less?"

"But I know much more than that. I have talked to Kagome. She told me everything she knew about you. And every word made me fall for you harder." He took another step closer. "I know that you are the one meant to be with me. To lead my pack at my side." He reached out his arm, offering me his hand. "Join me, be my mate, and I can give you the world."

"Enough." Sesshomaru was at my side, sword drawn and pointed toward Kouga. "You speak of such things as if they were wildflowers in a field. You are so obsessed with your want that you fail to see her needs."

"And what?" He snarled, meeting Sesshomaru's sword with his own. "You know what these needs of hers are?" He scoffed, pushing Sesshomaru's sword away with a slide of metal. "You don't know anything about her past."

"Yet you know nothing of her present." He shot back.

"Stop it. Both of you." I demanded, throwing my arms out between them. Both pulled back their weapons so they didn't hit me by accident. "Kouga, he's right. You know nothing about me. Those snippets you heard from Kagome barely cover anything. Besides," I turned my head from Kouga and focused toward Sesshomaru. "I've found someone to fill my world." I said softly, placing a hand on my love's arm.

Kouga fell silent, his head turning between the two of us. Suddenly he let out a ferocious snarl and took hold of my arm, pulling me suddenly away from Sesshomaru and behind him. "You hell bound Monster! What have you done to her?" He yelled, bring his sword up again.

"What?!" I shrieked, lost at how he could have come to such an odd conclusion. "Oh! You are the densest male I have ever come across! What makes you think he's cast a spell on me, you walnut-brained barbarian?"

"How else could such a kind heart as your fall for such a blackened soul as his without a spell?"

My jaw literally dropped to the ground. "Ugh!" I shrieked, turning away and throwing my arms up in frustration. "You've gone mad. Is this some kind of effects from mad sheep?" I turned back to face him. "One too many squirrels?"

"Akime, do I have your permission to beat some sense into this shallow headed fool?" Sesshomaru asked, a smile accenting his words.

"You know what? Yes. Yes you have my permission to beat this idiotic creature into submission."

"Why let him do it?" A voice hissed behind us. "When I can add the needed knowledge to all three of you, with pleassssssure."

All three of us froze. Not a breath whispered through the air as, slowly, I turned around and opened my inner eye. "Rin?" I breathed, taking in the child shaped form hovering feet above the ground.

"Oh no. I go by the name Trelamine. The child isss but asssleep inssside this pretty little head of hersss. And I am willing to give her back of course."

"At what cost to us?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice strong and steady compared to my shattering will.

"Why, your livesss of courssse." The possessed Rin launched forward, aiming for the closer of us three: me.

I ducked, feeling as her feet just grazed my head and reached desperate for my stick. It wasn't in my hand, but I barely registered that I had left it in the wagon so I could carry the once sleeping Rin. I lunged for the wagon, pushing cloths and clothes aside until I found my weapon. Raising it, I sighted the enemy.

Kouga let out a huff of pain as it nailed him in the stomach with a well placed kick. It rounded on Sesshomaru and went in for another hit. He dogged but was scratched along his face by a hidden hand.

The creature laughed, low and evil, and licked a drop off blood from its finger. "Such taste, though it is a small appetizer to what I have in mind." It lunged down toward Sesshomaru again, who batted it aside with his scabbard.

"Akime!" He yelled to me. "Run! Find safety in the woods. You're not going to want to see what I must do to save Rin. I'll meet you at the grotto." He ducked, pushing it away with a kick.

"But what about-" I started, standing helplessly as the thing came down for a strike at Kouga.

With the creature inside Rin distracted by Kouga, Sesshomaru ran over to me and gave me a heated kiss on the lips. Kouga growled his disaprovement but had to focus once again as the creature attacked relentlessly. He released my lips but pulled me into a bear hug that I returned with an equal amount of pressure.

"Get that thing out of her." I whispered in his ear before I pulled away.

"Promise." He said gently. "Now go. What I have to do is not something I want you to see."

"Her left shoulder. Just above the collar bone. That's where it's residing. Strike hard and true." I told him before turning around and sprinting for the woods. I closed my inner eye, returning to the darkness of my sight and pushed into the trees, grateful for the fact that, for once, I had found a trail. Following the worn path, I ignored the sounds of battle behind me and focused on the sound of water instead.

Having visited it just the other day, it was easy to retrace my steps and soon I was standing among the trees, away from the spray of the water. I nervously shifted from foot to foot, looking around and anxiously waiting.

After what felt like forever, the sound of movement broke the constant silence . I stepped gratefully from my cover and looked around, trying to place where they were coming from.

But as they grew closer, the sounds became different. There were two sets of feet, so similar to the steps of Rin and Sesshomaru, but there was a familiarity that I had not heard in a very long time.

"Akime?" The child's voice asked, coming into the grove first.

The simple sound of the question drove me to my knees. I blinked my sightless eyes and opened my inner eye, forgetting that I had already used it not long ago. My hands flew to my mouth, covering the cry of astonishment and pain that coursed through my aching heart. How I had dreamed of that little voice. But it couldn't exist. Not anymore.

"Usagi?" I managed to squeak, my throat tight with emotion.

"Akime!" My adopted sister threw herself in my arms, enfolding me in a hug of joy. Her body started to shake as she cried happily on my shoulder. I hadn't realized that I was crying with her until she wiped away one of the streaming lines. We laughed, resting out foreheads against each others.

"Now that you have your end, I need mine." I turned my head sharply to the side, toward the new voice.

Reflexively, I held Usagi away from the man, but she pulled out of my arms, leaving my hand in hers.

"Don't worry Akime. He's here to help. He promised to give you your sight back!" She said happily, grinning between the two of us. "He saved me." She whispered for me alone to hear. "I was floating in darkness and he pulled me out. He can do the same for you."

"I can. And more." Naraku said, offering me a hand.

I glared at him, about to refuse, but Usagi pulled my hand forward and placed it in his offered hand.

I tried to pull away but his grip was like metal on my hand and I was suddenly yanked from the world, plunged into a dark, silent word.

Sleep. The words echoed around the silent abyss and I could think of nothing but to agree, silently slipping away from my body and the existence I had found.

Sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Sesshomaru lifted his sword in one deft movement and grunted as whatever controlled Rin used her to attack. It pulled back for a moment and attacked again, pushing against the dull side of his weapon.

a yell, he charged forward, sword aimed for where Akime had told him, the left shoulder. The creature followed his gaze, making its face crumpled in anger but it was too late to dodge.

"How do you expect to ssstop me when you don't dare to harm the girl?" It taunted, stopping right in front of his face. He growled furiously and pushed it away, watching as it cackled gleefully at his dismay. He threw a glance at the wolf demon and watched as he wiped away a small line of blood from his lip.

He considered not saying what he had to, but yelled, "Kill her."

Kouga's eyes turned sharply toward him, wide in disbelief. "You want to kill her?"

"Unfortunately, yes. It's all we can do if we expect to save her in the end. Ruin the creatures shell, we get the creature." He took up a fighting stance, focusing straight on Rin's distorted face.

Its tongue lolled out of its mouth, grinning wickedly at him. He focused on that: the distorted face, the menacing eyes and not the child. Not Rin, who found him when she was young. Who has been his companion despite all that they've gone through. Whose simple smile always somehow brightened his days.

With

Sesshomaru pushed the sword through its shoulder, watching close up as the face lost its distortion and instead twisted up in a grimace of confused pain. "My. . . Lord?" Rin's voice chocked out, a soft whimper before her eyes rolled up into her head and she hung loosely at the end of his sword, dead.

Kouga yelled behind him, followed closely by a strangled yell of pain. Sesshomaru slowly lowered his sword and removed it from Rin's empty shell. The body jerked as the metal was removed.

He looked back at Kouga, who stood panting over the dead creatures body and turned back to Rin. He sheathed his sword and drew out the Tenseiga, sighting the little goblins surrounding her. "Away." He told them, before killing each of them with a slash of his blade. They disappeared with mouths gapping with silent cries of pain.

Rin shot up, looking around with wide eyes. Her hands flew up to her shoulder and patted the spot she had been stabbed, astonished. When nothing was under her fingertips, she pulled out the edge of her dress to look in.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said softly, slightly amused as she frantically sought out the healed wound.

Her head shot up and a smile broke out on her face. "My Lord!" She cried happily, jumping up to grab my hand. "Oh it was horrible." Her face transformed from amazed joy to sudden seriousness. "I could see everything and do naught it stop it! That horrible, mean imp took over before I could warn you and Akime-"

"Akime?!" Kouga suddenly yelled, looking around frantically for her. "Where is she?" He faced Sesshomaru now, stalking forward. Rin stepped back, hiding behind her Lord's legs. "Where did you do to her? How have you brain washed her? There is no way that's the girl I first met and fell in love with."

Sesshomaru let out a loud snort, staring at the fuming demon in disbelief. "It seems as though you are blinded by your want and think only of your needs, not taking into account how others might feel. I did nothing to her but give her what she wanted. I supplied shelter, protection and companionship." Kouga tried to say something, but he raised a hand to silence him. "Oh, I'm sure you could have given the same. A rat could have given her the same. But what you fail to see is that she needed normality. She needed independence. She needed a free life."

"I could have given her all of that and more!" Kouga snarled, teeth bared at the insults the Demon Lord gave him.

"What more do you think there was? That's all she ever needed. No more, but no less. You couldn't even give her the chance at free will. You thrust your wants at her, didn't you? That's why she happened to come across my path." Sesshomaru looked away from the simmering demon and knelt down to Rin. "Do you think you can lead the horse and wagon back to camp, to Jaken, while I go and bring Akime back?" He asked softly.

"Only if you promise to bring her back and keep him away." She said seriously, glaring at the now pacing Kouga.

He chuckled softly and picked her up, settling her down on the saddle gently and handing her the reigns. "I'll do what I can. Follow that line of smoke and you'll find camp." He gently patted the stallion's neck, feeling it move suddenly under his hand. The horse let out a snort of air and looked back at its rider. He walked back and gave the horse a gentle pat on the behind and with a surge, the small party left, moving briskly toward safety.

Without a second thought, he turned toward the forest and walked, passing Kouga before he had even noticed that the horse was leaving.

"Hey!" The idiotic demon yelled, rushing forward to jog next to him. "Now where do you think you're going?"

"To take a bath. And unless you wish to compare yourself against such perfection as me, I suggest you run along like the good little dog you are and leave me be."

"Oh no. You're going to find Akime, aren't you? Well if that's the case then I'm coming along. I'll show her who is superior when it comes to love." He puffed up his chest and walked slightly ahead.

"You don't even know where I'm going." Sesshomaru snarled, covering up the laugh that followed with his attempt at manliness.

"You gave that away already. Obviously she's near a body of water. And since there is only one nearby, that's where you're going."

Sesshomaru was about to deny it, as they were coming up to the grove very quickly, when he first caught her scent in the misted air. He smiled slightly to himself, unconsciously quickening his steps to get to her faster. If the Wolf said anything or fell behind he wouldn't have noticed. The scent was getting stronger and he turned a corner, ignoring the glorious sight of the grove and stepping into a shelter of trees. Her scent was almost overwhelming but his eyes failed to see her.

"Akime?" He said aloud, turning around the small enclosure, trying to see a color or movement that showed she was there. Then he noticed a length of wood resting against a tree. He slowly knelt down beside it and picked it up. It was no doubt Akime's walking stick but why would she leave it behind.

A small leaf fluttered to the ground as he turned around again, searching almost desperately now. There was nothing abnormal about the stick when he looked at it but something on it caught his eye. He picked up the leaf and turned it over.

Burned on the surface was an outline, darkened and shaped to look like the body of a spider. Exactly like the one that he had seen covering the back of the demon Naraku.

The leaf crumpled as he gripped it in his hand, watching the blackened pieces fall to the ground. With a snarl he rose, gripping Akime's cane in his hand and vengeance in his heart.

Pain.

All that my thoughts could comprehend was a searing pain running along my back. I could have yelled, I probably did, but the fire smothered every thing: every noise, every thought, every sound. I was wrapped in it, struggling to breath, to will my heart to beat and life to continue. The pain would end and if it didn't then I must have been dead, suffering for my past actions, for the curse that is my gift, paying back what I was freely given.

That must have been it. I must be suffering for the pain I caused for others. For the whole town that died because I slackened my awareness, thinking quiet meant safe. I was dead just like them and paying for my past action.

"My Lord… losing her…"

Wait, was I not dead?

"…need her….anything necessary…"

Are those the voices of my personal demons? Or was I really alive? But there was no way I could be living. I didn't deserve to live. No need to hang onto what little of a life I still had.

"Akime!"

Usagi! I remember. The forest, her body, her warmth, her life!

This is all fake. I'm not dead! I'm alive and so is Usagi. I have to live, if not for myself but for her. I will atone for my sins but this is not the way. Get up! Get up get up get up Get Up!

I took a deep breath, groaning as pain crashed across my senses, but it was there. I was there.

"My Lord, I don't know how but she's breaking through. She'll live."

"Then give her this and let her sleep. It will be a while until she is able to move."

Something gripped my chest, pushing me up and off the floor. Pain raked again as something on my back was jostled but that went away almost instantly when something cool, almost air-like was poured into my mouth. My body swallowed it reflexively and, with a content sigh, I fell down into a numbed sleep.

Usagi needed me. I would wait and live.


	17. Chapter 17

The throbbing pain on my back. The shallow, pained rasping of my breath. The steady beating of my heart that coincided with the throbbing on my back. It was barely worth paying attention to when all new noises surrounded me.

The motion of hundred of small creatures below the floorboards. The soft steps of people moving vibrating throughout the building. I could even detect the soft murmurs of conversation through the vibration of the floor. All of it so fascination, so new, so interesting. I was consumed by the complexity of so much life, be it human or animal. And I felt at some kind of peace, listening to the lives of others as I ignored my own.

I didn't want my life. My life dealt in pain. My life dealt in misfortune. My life had lost its meaning, so I had no use of it. I stayed detached, listening to the sounds of life around me even as someone entered the room. Their whispered words echoed loudly in the confined room I lay in, magnified as they bounced from wall to wall, meeting my discarded body in a deafening roar.

"Now now." The booming voice whispered, sitting himself gently down next to me. I knew he was a man. I could tell by the soft baritone he whispered in, the feel of his hands whenever he handled my back, the brotherly manner he always had about him when he entered. From the sounds of it, he could have been an older brother, and I was sad to say that I was starting to like him.

"You've been so quiet lately." He whispered softly, setting a tray down beside my mattress, "I would be scared that you were dead if you weren't breathing. We can't have that when you have so much to still live for." Like what? He continued, unaware of my silent criticism. "I wish you would wake up. Show some sign that we didn't lose you in the transition." The what? "You have been gifted with such a glorious present, it would be such a shame that you wouldn't be able to enjoy it. Why, I've never seen such beautiful wings before on my-"

Wings?!

I shot up, startling the man so that he fell back, in awe as I pushed myself up off the floor, looking around the room for some sort of looking glass. There! Against one of the wall was a large, gilded mirror, its panel decorated with rich designs of animals, ranging from the sea to the sky. Their eyes were bits of precious gems, giving them a breath of life as they stared at each other, at the ground, at me. But I was staring at myself as well, ignoring the screaming ache that raked throughout my body with every breath, every movement, every heart beat that rushed through my body in a form of life.

Wings. Large, fleshy bat wings stood out grotesquely from behind me. I turned, half angled to the mirror so I could see the true source. Of course. The pain that had been raking my back came from the wings gracing my shoulder blades. The skin surrounding the wing base was red and raw, like the newly healed skin of a wound.

A new muscle twitched in my back and one of the wings twitched in response. Horror washed over me as another muscle, so similar to the first, twitched again and the other wing moved in response, a larger motion that sent pain shooting again through my whole being. I turned back toward the mirror, facing it full on to see how obvious the wings stood out when I noticed several additional things.

The first was that a strip of dark cloth covered my eyes, wrapping around my head to tie in the back. It then occurred to me that my Inner Eye was, indeed, closed. I could see! My eyes worked at last! I could finally, truly, take in all the world in detail around me without being bombarded with unwanted information, dark secrets or the draining after effect.

The second thing I noticed through my new eyes was my ears. Or at least, what used to be my ears. They had changed into two long flap-like ears of a bat that I had only heard about in stories told by the elders during communal fires to scare the little ones. I had sat there, an entertained smile on my lips but I was just as eager to hear what happened in the story as the others of my age. I leaned closer and eyed a new piece added to the ear. My ear.

There was a small ring high up in my ear, delicately circling the flappy skin. It was a nice silver hoop, with a matching chain hanging from the bottom, swooping down and rising up again to attach to a smaller stud on the my lower part of my ear. It was actually kind of nice.

The third thing I noticed was that I was bare-chested.

Modesty kicked in automatically and I wrapped my arms around my chest, ignoring the pain of stretching skin across my back and the wave of dizziness that was taking its toll after so much movement in to short a time. I staggered back, away from the mirror and nearly fell. But a pair of warm, strong hands took hold of my arms, careful not to jostle my wings.

"Easy now." The brotherly man soothed, easing me down onto the mattress again so that I was lying on my stomach. "That sure was a lot of movement for just waking up. You definitely need to rest. The Master needs you fit as a fiddle and ready for action as soon as possible."

Master? "Do you mean Sesshomaru?" I asked, surprised that my voice sounded barely over a whisper, even to my newly sensitive hearing.

"Why, no. I don't even know who this Sesshomaru person is. My Master, and soon to be yours I suppose, is Lord Naraku."

I pulled away from him, turning as best I could to look at the man. He was, for lack of better term, average. Plain, even. Brown hair that fell just past the tips of his ears. Brown eyes so bland it was like looking into a puddle of mud. He would have been brown all over if he had a normal workers tan, but his skin shown so pale that it was obvious he had rarely ever seen the sun. He wore a plain white shirt tucked into a loose pair of breeches. The most decorative thing about him was a small, sliver ring looped around the top of his ear, so similar to my own.

He gently touched the ring in his ear tentatively, breaking my stare and looking him in the eyes. His were downcast, a small blush on his cheeks. "It's a status sign. This is one of the best you can get." He looked up at me, his eyes staring just past my head. "Well, almost the best. Yours is better, I suppose."

I gently touched the warmed metal and looked away. The ring must have had some kind of importance in the household.

"Anyway," He said on a lighter note, "I have clothes supplied by My Lord, if you're up for moving. He said that I was to bring you to him as soon as you were fully healed."

I opened my mouth to voice my injuries, but noticed that they were gone. After having been awake, the throbbing pain had dwindled to a barely noticeable pulse. I stretched my arms out, stretching out muscles in my back and felt barely a tug. "I guess I'm all better." I said tentatively. I slowly stood up, the Man's hands there; prepared to steady me if I stumbled, but found it surprisingly easy to stand steady.

He began the long process of "preparing me to be in the Master's presence" as he put it. I scrunched my nose up as the bundle of fabric that was the dress I was suppose to wear was presented to me. It looked tight and uncomfortable, with a high neck and long, heavy looking sleeves and skirts. The colors were a gaudy mix of silvers, purples and greys, combining in some color scheme I couldn't fathom. It was also layered, which screamed hot and stuffy.

He helped me slip into it and we fought with my wings as I tried to learn how to move the muscles. It took several hits in the face for the Man and odd twitches before I was able to fold them close enough to my body and raise them up in the air so he had access to the laces on my back. "What name do you go by?" I asked curiously, looking back at him as he tied the complex line of strings behind me.

"Face forward." He scolded softly. I did as he said, sighing a large, exaggerated sigh of annoyance. "Jin." He said after a strong tug on the strings behind me.

"Jin." I repeated, falling into silence again. It was a very plain name, common even. There had definitely been at least a dozen Jin's in my village alone.

He had swiftly moved on to my hair, piling the locks up into my head, braiding parts while bundling others up and securing them there with pins. I remained still while he worked, cringing silently whenever he pushed a pin to hard against my head.

"I'm Akime." I said softly when he stepped back and looked over his work. He had untied the strip of cloth and I kept it against my eyes, finding the soft light coming from the single lamp in the room too much for my newly sensitive eyes.

"I know," He said with a sparkle of amusement in his eyes. "And I think you'll like what you see." He jumped over to the lamp and turned it down so that barely any light was emitted. He removed the cloth from my eyes and lead me to the mirror as I blinked at the brightness still of the lamp. When my eyes finally adjusted, I was blown away to see [See My Profile ]

"Wow." I gasped, running a hand along the soft material, surprised by how light and cool it was. Even the high collar wasn't constricting. I looked, well, amazing! "It's beautiful."

Jin stood behind me, a few inches taller than my modest height. "You can put a beautiful dress on a pig and the dress will still be as beautiful as ever. But match the dress with an equally magnificent person and you have a true work of art."

I turned away from the mirror and gently raised a brow at him.

His face flushed a cute crimson and he looked away.

I spared him the discomfort by looking away, walking over to the discarded strip of cloth and retying it back in place, careful not to mess up Jin's work. "Shall we you see your Master, then."

"Our Master." He corrected, turning the lamp light up and removing it from its mount. "But yes, let's go see him. I'm sure he'll be ecstatic to see you awake and moving."

I rolled my eyes, following him with a mumbled, "Ecstatic doesn't even compare to how he'll feel when I'm done."


	18. Chapter 18

I deigned not to pay attention as he led me through twisting hallways. One turned into another which turned into three more and I was just blown away by the complexity of it all. Jin didn't seem to be having a problem, though, as he confidently lead me through the maze of halls at a brisk pace.

All was unnaturally quiet but for the tap of our feet and the swishing movement of cloth.

Suddenly, Jin was on his knees, where I almost tripped over him. He was in front of a sliding door, so similar to all of the ones lining the hall that I saw no significant importance to the room. But as Jin slowly and reverently pulled the door open, head bowed to hide his face, I knew we had arrived at the Master's quarters.

"My Lord, the sleeping Miss had awakened and wishes to see you." I tried hard not to scoff, knowing it was this Lord who wanted to see me, not the other way around.

"She's awake?" Came the baritone reply, an easy smile added to the words that could almost be seen as he spoke.

"And waiting to meet you, My Lord."

"Then by all means, we mustn't keep her waiting." Jin stood up, opening the door wider for me and stepping back, giving an encouraging smile as I entered the room.

Actually, not a room, an open garden. It was night out but the moon was high in the sky, casting a shining beam if light down on the all of the plants. And there were so many, multi colored roses ranging from the palest yellow to the most vibrant green to almost match the leaves. Dahlias of all shapes, sizes and colors threaded one of the pathways, while Lilies of a similar variety lined another path. I stepped through the path of lilies, stopping to stroke the soft, waxy petals of a few that caught my eye, bending close to take in the soft, wet fragrance it bared.

A flower was thrust into my line of vision and I slowly turned, eyes narrowed as I looked into the face of the giver.

But the mask shattered when Usagi's smiling face turned out to be the one holding the flower out for me. I took hold of the lily, admiring the pearly white blooms traced with peppermint pink. I looped it through one of the braids, making sure it was secure before I took Usagi's hand and we continued down the path. She was oddly silent as we walked, keeping her gaze forward but her hand was tightly clasping my own.

"The Pajama Lily," The same baritone voice said, soft as the flowers he cradled in his hand. "A wise choice to bestow upon a beautiful creature such as yourself."

He was a very handsome man. Long black hair so dark that it seemed to match the night sky. Even crouched down I could tell he was taller than me. He would have been any girls dream come true if it wasn't for the piercing red gaze that he settled on me and for what I knew he was capable of doing. He was a murderer, not to be trusted.

"Flattering words for one with such a cold heart." I said lightly, circling a fountain rested in the middle of the garden, sitting slowly down onto its edge so that I could still view him as I watched the water. The soft gurgle of water spilling down completed the calming effect the garden had, with small fish of every color swimming lazily in the pool.

"My heart is made of only the hardest stone, yes," He admitted, stretching up to his full height and walking slowly with the steps of a predator. "But it has only been made hard by the actions I have been forced to perform in order to right a horrible wrong."

"The wrong you perform is simply your living." I say, tilting my head up to his with a small, taunting smile on my lips.

His lips formed a pout but his eyes shown with amusement. "You say I have the cold heart while you accuse of my wickedness. Yet what have you heard of my deeds but from those who originally started the wrongdoing?"

"You killed an entire village on a whim. You killed my village just to get a stupid bit of a jewel. You have done a wrongdoing against me and that is all that really counts." I snapped, turning my eyes away from his mocking ones to watch as Usagi jumped up into the air, trying to catch a lone firefly as it blinked in and out in the night.

"You hate me for what has passed but you forget to look to the future," He said soothingly, sitting on the fountain a few feet away from me, yet feeling as though he was touching me with his laughing gaze. "Can you not say that you never would have left that village in the first place if I hadn't come along? You never would have gotten the skills you have now and never would have found the man you love."

I stiffened, returning my gaze to his laughing eyes and feeling so much hate course through me. "What is one's adventure compared to the lives lost of many? Yes, I found happiness but I took away other's lives to gain it."

"No, not you. I did. And now I have given you another gift. I have awakened your true power." His eyes were luminescent as he spoke, shining as he saw something fro his eyes alone.

"Gift?" I asked breathlessly, feeling as if I had been punched by his words. "You think this to be a gift? You took away my life, then my away from my love and now my humanity. And you still boast of this being a gift?" I was appalled, horrified, disgusted. His taint was seeping into my skin and I rose, putting distance between us.

"This is what you are truly meant to be. You had too much power to be stuck in the skin of a human. I released you. I made you. And, whether you like it or not, you are bound to me."

"I am bound to no one that forces their will upon others. You have ruined me!" I scream, hearing my voice echo back. "I will Never be who I once was! I will never be able to enjoy Life! This Gift as you continue to call it is nothing more that a curse. You Demons have been doing this to me ever since my life began. You took my father. You took my mother. You took my sight. Then, you come and take my family, my village, my Home! You take me away from my friends, my new family. You take me away from the one person who has ever loved me for who I am. And you finish it all of by taking away who I was! No more! I refuse." My voice chilled in my throat, the rage I felt gone as ice crept through my body. "I am not yours to play with."

"Yet you forget that I still hold the very key to your chains." His eyes finally left mine and drifted to behind me.

I turned and saw that it was Usagi that he was talking about. She was still crouched before a bush of berries, their juice staining her fingers and lips a horrid blue. But her eyes were locked on me, fear freezing her top the spot.

Naraku's hand gently curled around my throat, touch caressing as a lover would. "She is bound to me as you are, but more specifically she is bound to my land. She cannot leave here unless I allow it." His other hand traveled down to my waist, turning me around until I was looking right into those horridly red eyes. The hand on my throat rose to hold my face in place as he gazed deeply into my eyes. "Do as I say, prove your worth, and I shall let her go free with you."

My knees were weak from the intensity of his look, from the exhaustion I felt as all my energy finally drained from me. And he knew it. He knew I was at my end. "What do you need me to do?" I asked, feeling all of my will fade as I gave in.

"Simply, take out whoever I tell you to. If I want them gone, you go out of your way and exterminate them. Am I clear?"

"A reason." I said, breaking past my exhaustion to make the most of the situation.

"Excuse me?" He asked, a smile on his face but his brows giving away his angered confusion.

"I'll need a reason. If it's not good enough, I will refuse. If it's motivational, I will accept. The exterminated must have done something I see as evil to have death brought upon them by my hands. That, and if I know them personally, say Inuyasha or any of his group, I will not only decline but bring my wrath back to you."

"I suppose those terms are agreeable to." He said, laughing quietly under his breath. "But now you need to seal it."

"Paper and pen are fine. I am willing to sign most anything as long as I have read it."

"Oh no." He shook his head, face contrite as his eyes laughed. "I words are far too heartless, no emotion at all. What I need is a kiss."

I reeled back, trying to escape his grip but he just pulled me back gently as a scolding lover would. "Yet a kiss is far too personal a thing to give away so easily." I stammered, hating the blush that crept through my face.

"I will only accept a kiss from your lips. Then the deed is done and you may prove your worth to me. And the sooner you do, the sooner you can be joined with you young Usagi." He pulled me closer, his eyes pulling me in farther than I dared. "Just one kiss from your lips."

The idea struck me and, before he could react, I pulled out of his grip and captured one of his hands in mine. Looking him in the eye as I did, I slowly brought his upturned palm toward me and pressed my lips to his hand. "Your kiss." I said softly, dropping his hand with disgust.

I expected him to get angry, but was surprised when he laughed again, stepping away and looking me over. "Alright. I accept your kiss of sealing. Jin will take you 'round and supply you with what you need for your journey." He looked back at me, eyes shining through dark bangs. "Return to me quickly and safely, my little Bat."

I didn't need anymore urging. I stopped quickly to tell Usagi that I would return for her soon, but had an errand to run that would take a small while. She nodded her understanding, hugging me tightly before I slipped away, back toward the door and toward the waiting Jin.

I needed to free Usagi fast. I would do these missions, get them over with and hope to wash the taint of blood off my hands as soon as possible. I would not become a monster or a slave to one, either way. Once Usagi was free, so was I.


	19. Chapter 19

Jin helped me out of the dress, at my insistence. Though it was a very lovely dress, the extra fabric would just make it too hard to fight properly. Instead, I was dressed into a light, white shirt and a skirt very like the ones I had left behind.

"The dress has a low back," Jin explained, pulling the oddly stretchy material of the shirt over my wings before arranging it gently off my shoulders, "This way, it won't rub against your wings or get in the way. And the skirt is a very durable material. Light as a feather but strong as armor. Near impossible to cut."

He helped me braid my hair into a trailing line down my back before handing me three things. "You can unhook this bag, so you can drape it across your shoulders but not have to lift it around your wings." He demonstrated, showing me how it was supposed to sit and how to properly hook it. "There are two other shirts and skirts, like the ones you're wearing now, and a special outfit for battle. Not my idea." He defended, holding his hands up against my glare. "But I think it will come in handy."

The second bag he handed me was much smaller. "A special pouch to hold valuables. There's already some money courtesy of my Lord. He has much to spare and is always willing to give. Now this one goes around your waist, like so." Again, he showed me how to wear it, making sure it rested comfortably against my hip.

"And last, this." He held up a worn staff, the end reaching up higher than my head.

I carefully took it into my hand and was suddenly filled with familiarity. "It's like my stick!" I said, surprised by how I was able to identify the same feeling I always got whenever I held my stick, even though this was in a different form.

"Yes. Though technically it's not a stick."

"No kidding." I mumbled. My stick used to barely come up past my stomach, but this staff was a good foot higher than me. "How'd you do it?"

"One of our blacksmiths specializes in wooden staffs. And when my Lord told me of our normal weapon choice, I rushed over to him and he gave me this. Perfectly balanced, if you noticed."

I did, placing the middle upon my finger and watching as it barely tilted to either side. The balance really was perfect. With a twist, I sent the length of wood spinning up into the air, catching it with the other hand on a finger. It wobbled a bit but evened out to rest perfectly on my fingertip. "My compliments to the crafter." I said with a laugh, resting the end on the ground and firmly holding the wood in my hand.

"It gets better. Our blacksmith is also a magic crafter of sorts. On your command, if you go like this," He had me place my hand up on the crown of the staff, a feat I barely managed, and told me to pull down.

I did and watched as the wood started to collapse in on itself. When I stopped, I picked up a small disc, about the size of a coin, with a small puncture in it. Without a word, he handed me a chain, silver and exactly like the one in my ear. I slipped it through the little hole and clasped it behind my neck. It rested gently against the material of the shirt between my breasts.

"And if you want to use it, just grip it between two fingers and it will return to its normal length. Just, be sure you hold it out or else you'll get hit by the wood as it lengthens again."

I look at him, in all his average glory, and smiled. "You went through a lot to get all of this for me, didn't you?"

A blush stained his cheeks, making him look down bashfully at his feet. "You are my Lord's guest. There is never too much that I can do to help."

"Well, now I'm your Lord's lackey. So do me a favor and try to help yourself."

He opened his mouth to protest but was cut short by my glare. "As you wish, my Lady."

"Now none of that." I scolded, swatting gently at his arm. "Just Akime."

"Alright." He said softly, but I could hear the pleasure in his voice. "Then I suppose you would like to leave now, wouldn't you?"

"Greatly." I said with a sigh, following close behind as he led me through the ever twisting halls of the castle structure. At the first glimpse of the surrounding trees, I rushed forward, stepping out into the soft moon light and breathing in the green, gentle scent of forest and animals and water dew covering the plant life.

"Don't you just love Full Moons?" Jin asked, sighing softly. "They always add such a milky light to everything.

I couldn't have agreed more. The colors all stood out so vibrantly, leaving not leaf or stone from being seen. And the white tint added by the moon light gave an otherworldly look to everything.

But even in this muted light my eyes pained me greatly. The light descending down from within the moon was enough to make it hard to see. If this was how the light affected me at night, I could only imagine the pain that would come with day. I turned back to Jin, trying to keep the worry out of my voice. "Do you have anymore of these cloths?" I asked, pointing to the one surrounding my eyes.

"Yes. I put a few extra in your bag." He looked curiously at me. "Is something the matter?"

"No." I said dryly. "Just curious."

"Then I suppose this is good bye for now, isn't it?" He asked with a smile.

"For now, yes. But I will return. I will set you free just as I will Usagi." I turned to step closer to the woods when a thought came to mind. "Another thing! Will you watch out for her? Until I return?"

"Of course. I promise that no harm will come to her as long as I can help it."

I smiled then, feeling tears of some sort come to my eyes. "Then good bye."

"Best of luck!" He called after me as I let myself be swallowed by the forest, in search of the man I love so that I can be joined with him again. Just the idea made my wings twitch with excitement.

I wonder if he still thinks of me?

I wonder if she still thinks of me?

The idea had run through Kouga's head so many times that he was almost convinced that she did. And why wouldn't she? I'm her one true love! She just needs to be separated from that air bag of a Demon Lord, Sessho-moron. I'll show her what it's liked to be loved by a real man.

A lone howl breathed through the sky, his ears registering the sound and its meaning instantly: A scent had been found! North, toward the mountains, following the river. Excitement bristled through him, as he was about to rush toward the destination.

Warning! He caught, a moment before he couldn't hear it. Though scent is similar, slight difference added. An airy smell added, with a bit of demon. Proceed with caution.

Caution? This was his Akime, his love, his Mate they were talking about! The only thing he had to worry about was that he had to reach her before the other man does.

He dug his toes into the soft ground below him, pushing off and racing toward the women of his dreams, to save her from the man who would tear their love apart.

"Do you think she still thinks of us?"

Rin looked down at Jaken from Ah-Un's saddle, head cocked to the side as her hair swung slightly with the Demon's timed steps.

Jaken looked back at the human and snarled, "Why do I care what that stupid girl thought? She was nothing but a bad influence on you that I don't want to be exposed to."

Rin pouted, her lip full and sad. "Why are you so mean?" She asked, harrumphing onto the saddle and leaning back.

"Because your incessant chatter causes me to be cold and cruel whenever I have a chance to put a word in."

Rin continued to pout but her brows meet together in confusion. She looked out at the horizon, watching the moon meet the mountains and the sun struggle to light up the sky. "Do you think my Lord has found her yet?"

Jaken sputtered, caught completely off guard by her question. "Is that what you think he's doing? Running about trying to find that girl? Ha! What gave you such an absurd idea?"

Rin sat up straight, offended. "Of course he's looking for her! He loves her!"

"And what makes you such an expert on love?" He asked with an exaggerated eye role.

He's looking for her, Rin thought, determined to believe it no matter what Jaken said. He's looking for her and will bring her back to me safe and sound.

The sky was getting lighter faster now. Already a searing pain was coursing through my head with each heart beat. The urge to sleep was coming fast, and my eye lids, covered now by three cloths, were falling fast as the sun rising.

I tripped over a jutting root, falling hard on my shoulder. I groaned my pain, body slowing down as sleep took command. But not here. I would only be endangered sleeping here out in the open. I shoved my hands under me, pushing up hard and scraping my fingers against a floor of rock. Rock!

Sure enough the ground below me was on large slab of rock that led toward a cave. The mouth was covered by hanging vines that, once inside, plunged the room into darkness. The ground was chilled but with a blanket from my pack it became the most comfortable sleeping spot.

I settled down, sleeping on my side with my wings stretched out behind me, the cold of the floor transferring to my wings and body, but I couldn't have cared less as a soft sigh of sleep echoed through the cave and followed me into a dreamless sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

"But have you found her yet?" Kouga asked slowly, his patience running thin as he asked the same question for what felt like the thousandth time.

"Well, sir, we found her trail and have our best trailers following it intently. I can easily say she will be found at any moment. But for now..." His captain cringed, pulling back slightly, waiting for his Leader to show his anger.

"Okay." He said, releasing a tense breath and running a stiff hand through his hair. "I see. Keep searching. It's been too long since she's been gone and I'm losing my ability to wait very quickly. Keep me updated." And he turned away sharply, walking away from his pack and submerging himself into the woods. Her scent was strong here. It was so new he could have sworn she was right in front of him. Yet she was nowhere to be found and the scent would soon be creeping toward indistinguishable. "Where are you?" He mumbled, desperately looking around for some clue, some hint of where she was.

"Mmm."

The soft sound just barely carried to his ear but he heard it. His head whipped toward the sound, eyes frantically searching for its origin. Was that…?

He stepped slowly toward what looked like the side of a steep hill, covered with green plants just like everything around it. But this one spot was different. There seemed to be another side to the green, a darkness barely defined in the dim light of sunrise. Another soft sigh came from the curtain, louder now that he had crept closer and had his ears aimed at the spot.

It could be anything, anyone in there. He thought, taking another hesitant step toward the curtain. Another demon, a lost human, even an animal. But even as his mind doubted it all, his body said she was there. Her scent was beyond intoxicating as it grew stronger, no longer a left behind remembrance but a full on presence. The soft breathing of sleep could now be heard from behind the curtain, small and delicate. Whatever was there was feminine, for no man could make such soft, soothing sounds like the ones he heard now.

He finally was in front of the curtain, heart beating so loud that he could barely make out the steady breathes that sighed continually in front of him. He reached a hand out, stopping only to look at his shaking hand before pulling the dangling vines to the side.

There, in the rising light of the sun, lay the girl of his dreams. She was even more beautiful now, with the suns first rays of light streaming into the enclosure, reflecting in her raven hair, tanning her olive skin, lighting up her delicate body. Her face was the face of a sleeping angel, mouth parted slightly as she breathed rhythmic breaths of air. Her face showed pure innocence. This was the goddess finally revealed, no longer hidden by a mask of contempt and worldly hate. The only hindrance was a black cloth secured around her eyes.

He pulled the vines even farther to the side, causing light to strike her full on the face. He froze up, watching as her face scrunched in annoyance before she gave a sad moan of discomfort. She shifted on her makeshift bed and something fluttered behind her. Curious, he stepped into the enclosure, temporarily blocking out the light before it exploded back into the enclosure again. He secured the vines to one side before turning back to the sleeping girl. She was curled up on her side, hair trailing behind her in a long braid.

But the braid was resting on a pair of wings.

Kouga sucked in a sharp breath, pained by the sight of the extensions added to the girl. Something must have happened while she was away. Someone had destroyed her humanity and changed her into what she hated the most.

A Half Demon.

That was why her smelled had changed. She was no longer human, most likely never would be again. But how? He wondered, crouching down next to the girl and running a gentle hand through her hair. She seemed to purr at the touch, a smile added to her sleepy lips. The only way she could have become a demon from a human was if she had demon blood in her veins. Though it's hard, the demon blood can be activated.

Stop. He ordered himself, turning away from her and pulling what little possessions she had together and into the bag resting next to her. I'll find a way to fix this. But I can't do anything if we stay here. Shouldering her pack, he slowly lifted the girl from the ground.

She was horribly light, barely weighing twice what the bag weighed and that was minimal. She seemed so fragile now with her arms curled up against his chest, her wings folding up against her and brushing his arms constantly, causing gooseflesh to erupt along his arms.

His angel was cursed, thrown down from the sky and had her feathered wings replaced by these fleshy replicas. But he would fix it. Somehow he would give her back her feathered wings and send her back to heaven.

But I would keep her away from the one demon who would taint her, convince her to keep her unearthly form. Sesshomaru.

A shiver ran up Sesshomaru's spine suddenly, gooseflesh bubbling up along his arms. But he ignored it, trekking on. He didn't have time to rest. Not if she was in danger.

Akime.

Her name, her face, her personality, all of it had constantly been crossing his mind every day, every hour. She was his every thought. How could she not? She had woken up something in him with her witty humor, her sharp sarcasm, her forgiving smile.

Oh how he ached just at the thought of that smile. And it was because of him that she was gone. He should have realized she was in danger. He should have kept her close. If that idiot Kouga was after her, what's to say no one else was?

With a snarl, he whipped out at a tree, watching it with a satisfied grin as his claws breezed through it, cutting it from the base and seeing it tumble down to the ground with a loud crash.

He continued down the path he was on, ignoring the life that ran away from him. Ignoring the sleep that asked to be satisfied. Ignoring the rumble of hunger that turned his stomach.

He was barely aware of the faint echo of a howl that breathed through the air. The Idiot and his pack had been at it all night, yelling to each other that they were so close to the girl, yet hours had passed and they had still been 'So Close'.

But this one was different. She has been found, the call said. Return to base, she has been found.

Sesshomaru snarled, leaning forward and running toward the sound. They had her. He probably had her. Before it was too late, and please tell me it's not too late, I have to get to her.

What could have happened to her? He thought, landscape blurring as he ran at top speed. What could that Bastard Naraku have done in the days that he had her? She was only gone three days. Three long, taxing days that kept him awake at night. But now she was close. She was within his reach. Even as he thought it he reached the edge of a cliff that bordered the Pack's territory. Sesshomaru scanned the Cliffside, looking for the normal guards. But the posts were deserted. Instead, there was a line of both wolves and demons leading along one of the paths.

And of course it was being lead by that egotistical Kouga, Sesshomaru thought with a snort. But what's he carrying? Something large that draped something black down to the ground.

He couldn't tell because he was too far away. But it didn't matter. He couldn't get close at all because of the large number of demons and animals together in one spot. Sure, he could have gone in and out easily but trying to get Akime away from them would be a whole other situation.

"I'll have to wait," He mumbled darkly, returning to the camouflage of trees and jumping up into one. He settled back, finally allowing himself to close his eyes and rest. It would be a while before he actually would be able to infiltrate their territory. And he might as well go in as awake as possible.

"I'm bored." Rin pronounced, dropping down into a tall bed of grass.

Jaken huffed, pulling Ah-Un to a stop and looking down at the girl. "And what do you think you are doing now?" He demanded.

"I'm tired of walking when there's nothing to look forward to. Where are we going?" She threw an arm over her eyes for effect.

"We're going where Lord Sesshomaru told us to go and that's all you need to know."

"But we're in the middle of Nowhere!" She groaned.

"Well you need nowhere to compare to somewhere, don't you?" Jaken countered, standing over the child with one hand on his hip, the other braced against the staff.

"Then take me somewhere." She pouted, uncovering one eye to glare at him. "Take me somewhere that doesn't have so many trees."

"That would be a village, and trust me when I say we wouldn't fare well in a village."

"Akime would take me." Rin grumbled, covering her eyes again.

"Yes, I'm sure she would. And she would get you out of range with your annoying comments. But she's not here. So get up and keep moving. Plus, the faster you move, the sooner we get to watermelon."

Rin shot up, eyes wide as she looked at Jaken. "Watermelon?" She asked in a small voice.

"Yes." Jaken said in a dreamy, tempting voice. "And all the sweets you can imagine, like jelly drops and sugar twists,"

"And gummy gems?" She asked in a breathless voice.

"Yes, but you can only have it if we get there before it's too late."

"Then what are we waiting here for?!" Rin demanded, jumping up and taking the reins from Jaken's hand. "Let's go! Let's go!" She urged, jumping along faster than Jaken could keep up.

"Humans." He grumbled, little legs running to catch up to and rein the energetic girl in.


	21. Chapter 21

I woke to the cooling touch of water on my forehead. The sun was down, though my eyes didn't say it was. It was something inside my head that just knew that the last direct rays of light had fallen below the horizon. I sleepily brushed a hand against the wet on my head and pulled away a wet rag. I flung it to the side, pushing myself up and squinting around at my surroundings. The little cave I had fallen asleep in seemed bigger. But maybe it was large in the first place. I hadn't really looked at it last night. Or was it in the morning?

I looked at the damp rag that now lay uselessly on the ground a ways away. How had that come about? I shifted to grab it and heard straw crackle under me. Straw? But I had laid out a blanket to sleep on. And where's my eye cloth? Even with the entrance covered, the light coming in was blinding. But it had a different tinge to it. Not like the last golden rays of sunlight streaming through vines but the bloody red dancing light of a fire against a swath of cloth.

A Fire?!

I pulled back, pressing against the rough rocky wall behind me, wings pulling tight against my body as I stared in horror at the flickering lights of the fire outside my cave-now-prison. Just looking at the muted light shining from the flames made my eyes hurt but I dared not look away. I was trapped. Trapped without a way of escape. I didn't know who was outside, how many guards had been placed out there to keep me in. I could just imagine all the burly, large men waiting out there, laughing over grotesque jokes, trying to prove to each other who was the manliest of them all. But why would they want me?

I'm a demon. They must think that I'm a demon and, like all sane humans, wanted to rid the world of me. Good. Let them come, I told myself bravely, already squaring my shoulders for what was to come. Let them take me on. We shall see who lives to tell about it.

I felt stronger now that I had the resolve to fight for my life. Those pitiful humans wouldn't know what hit them once I break free. I'll kill them all and place their headless bodies in a pile to burn, just as they would have done to me but they won't-

The words that were running through my head made me sick. What was I thinking? I was talking about my fellow people so heartlessly. Yes. Yes, they needed to kill me and kill me quick. I was just a threat to the human world. I didn't deserve to walk among them in this body anymore. I didn't-

The light from the fire flashed brightly, illuminating my prison completely before the light change blinded me. I pulled away, hitting my head against the too close wall behind me before flinging my hands over my eyes to end the pain. My captor entered slowly, pace carefully measured as he came closer. Oh god, I thought, squeezing down into my knees to make myself smaller. Oh god, this is it. I'm not going to live past this moment. Oh god, oh god, oh god…

A hand, rough from exposure to the elements but gentle, reached out and brushed my hair softly, a small caress of sorts. But I pulled farther away, a small whine escaping my throat as fear took hold of me. How could he torture me so? Why couldn't he just end it? End this pain and free me?

"Just do it quickly." I whispered, bracing myself as his hand stilled in my hair.

"Do what?" The man replied, his husky voice triggering an image to flash through my mind. I raised my head, eyes still covered and slowly opened my fingers enough to see through the small cracks.

I could just barely make out the face glancing worriedly down at me but the shape of his body was familiar enough to make out. "Kouga." I let out a hard breath, sagging with relief. "Kouga, oh thank goodness it's you. What are you doing here? Where is here?"

"We found you, me and my pack. We've been searching everywhere for you. And just this morning I was able to locate you. You were passed out with exhaustion, so I was surprised that you were able to find shelter like that. And it's been hours since you fell asleep, since I found you."

"But where am I?" I asked again, draping my arm over my eyes instead of struggling to look up at him.

"With my pack in my territory, the Cavern Mountains. This is my personal cave, though now it also belongs to you." He shifted and I dared to look up long enough to see him crouched on his heels in front of me. His eyes were steady and a bit curious.

"What?" I asked warily, brows scrunched up as I puzzled his expression before the pain in my eyes forced me to cover them again.

"You keep hiding you eyes from me." He said slowly, as if trying to puzzle something out. "You found shelter in a cave. You have wings and smell more like a demon than human. And," His voice took on a sound of awe, "You looked me in the eye."

My throat closed up at the mention of my lost humanity. "Of course." I croaked, rubbing my throat to unclench the sudden knot with my free hand. "I'm no longer human, obviously. I've been changed. I can see, I have wings, all my senses have been increased. Apparently I've had demon blood inside me with entire time. That's what it takes, right? Demon blood? You can't just make a human a demon. They have to have it as a dormant part of them. I've been a monster all my life." A wetness started to travel down my arm, but I ignored it as I forced my voice to be steady.

"Yes." He said softly, confusing me as to what question I had asked that he was answering. "Yes, you do have to be born with some kind of demon blood coursing through your veins. But you have no control over how your born or what your born with. The demon blood could actually attribute towards why you're psychic. It's not unheard of and Bat Demon's have been known to be very prophetic creatures. They have wings like yours and divine powers. But they have a bad time seeing in the light..." The words seemed to register for the first time.

"I need my eye cloth. I can see through it because of the mesh like cloth, so if I can have it back..." I braced a hand behind me on the wall behind me as I slowly pushed up on the wall.

"Yeah, it's all right here." He said quickly, pulling my bag across the floor to my feet and putting one of the cloths in my hand.

I quickly tied it behind my head and sighed happily as the now familiar cloth blocked out all harmful light. I blinked a few times, allowing my eyes to adjust to the blessed darkness and turned to Kouga. "That's so much better." I said happily.

A smile broke out across his face. "Good. That's great. Now come, there is much that we need to discuss. And I've had food prepared for you."

"Let's start with the food." I said, reaching down to my pack and fastening the hip sack around my waist. "I could eat a tree at this point and call it a feast for a king."

"Well, we might not have something that splendid, or big, but we have the next best thing." He pulled aside the cloth doorway and helped me through the opening. My eye grew wide behind the cloth as I took in the splendor before me. A long sheet had been laid out on the floor and was covered in all sorts of edible goods. A roasted pig lay on a wooden plate, birds of many species propped up in a humorous fashion and what looked like a giant catfish was the center piece of the large meal.

But my eyes didn't look at the meat or the fish so expertly cleaned and cooked. No, my gaze fell upon the more subtle foods on the table. In comparison, they were merely side dished and fillers, but to me they looked like the food of gods. Bowls of apples and grapes were placed upon the table at lengths. Watermelons had been split open and their juicy insides just begged to be eaten. And loaves of bread of all shapes and sizes ran among the sheets just as interspersed as the fruit.

I followed Kouga to one side of the sheet and settled down on a stuffed cushion. As soon as we were seated, others began to stream into the room, ranging from large burly wolves to small, delicate female demons. All nodded to Kouga and had to wait for his responding nod before sitting down on the edge of the sheet as well. I found myself next to a large male demon with large rippling muscles and who just so happened to be wearing little more than a very tight loin cloth.

I had to look away fast. It was a Very tight loin cloth.

Once everyone was seated, Kouga sat up straighter, calling everyone's attention to him with that one gesture. The cave became silent as all eyes turned to him. He slowly picked up a Goblet filled with wine made from the juice of fruits and held it up in the air. "To the start of a new beginning, to a complete community and," His eyes turned to me, flashing happily, "To the finding of my Mate."

Cheers echoed in the room, goblets clinking and silence only lasting as long as it took to swig back a sip of the fruity wine. But it felt as if cotton had filled my ears, making everything muffled and disconnected.

Mate?

I stood up quickly, my hearing returning just as everyone fell silent, eyes all turning to me. Heat flushed my skin, racing up my neck and into my hairline. For the first time I was extremely glad my eyes were covered as I looked down at Kouga. "Come." I demanded and turned away, not looking back as he scrambled to his feet and caught up quickly. He was right at my heels, murmuring directions as I led him out of the cave and into the cool night.

The moon was still full and cast her light down on us. But her silvery light only made my heart stronger and icy.

"Your Mate?!" I snapped, turning abruptly to Kouga and poking him hard on the chest.

"Yes. Of course you're my Mate. Can't you feel the connection between us?" He took my hands in his, willing me to feel this electricity he was so sure that ran between us.

"No. I can't. All I feel is your skin. Kouga, I don't understand why you're so infatuated with me. I'm just a human- No. Not even that anymore. I'm a monster. A freak." Tears blurred my vision but I kept on. "I don't deserve to be loved."

His eyes looked down at me, desperately trying to convey a message just through his stare. "No, you're not. You're beautiful and smart and healthy and an amazing fighter. You're everything I could ever want in a partner. Someone to rule alongside me." His thumb traced across my cheek, spreading wetness. "Don't ever think of yourself as a monster. You're so much more than that." His eyes were full of adoration and undying love.

Love that I knew I would never be able to return.

"Kouga, I-"

His eyes flicked up and away from me and I barely registered the fear in his eyes before he took my shoulders and pushed me to the side. And as the world shifted slowly around me, two things ran in my mind.

The first was the battle screech of a bird soaring just over my head.

The second was that my foot caught the edge of the cliff as I stumbled backwards and I was falling backwards down into the endless cavern below.


	22. Chapter 22

Freefalling is an interesting sensation.

It is a mix of fear, adrenaline, excitement and anticipation. Or at least it would be those good things if I knew that I would be coming out of it alive. But death was eminent as I plunged down toward the dark, rocky depths below, where light didn't enter and sounds could not escape.

Desperation roared through my body. As I plunged down, head first, I twisted to look back at my wings. Those stupid, useless masses of flesh that had yet to do more than twitch in the short days I had them. But now would be perfect. If I could use them now I would be able to live.

With that small ray of hope, I struggled with my brain to conquer the unresponsive new muscles. It had to be similar to using my arms or legs. Just think about it and it will happen. Work! I yelled in my head, eyes desperately watching my wings as they twitched and flicked in random directions. Open, flap, move! I tried desperately, shooting a glance back up to the sky.

I had fallen far. I was running out of time.

Please! Open, catch air, flap. Open. Catch Air. Flap. OPEN! CATCH AIR! FLAP!

One wing twitched out, opening wide enough for the skin to catch air. My heart speed up as life loomed even closer. But as soon as the air hit my wing, I realized my mistake. I was turned suddenly, spinning sickeningly fast in tight spirals. I lost all sense of direction but somehow the wing folded back in again and the spinning slowed.

The darkness was advancing quickly, now, and the force of the wind flying past whipped my skirt and hair sharply about. I was going too fast, and even if the wings did work I was sure that they would have broken from the force of the wind.

I tried. I thought sadly, looking now up at the dark Twilight lit sky. I tried and I failed. Might as well-

Something hit me hard around the waist and I tried to jerk away, a task made very difficult by our being in the air. I twisted around trying to see what had hold of me.

Then familiar Silver strands of hair joined my black locks in a whipping embrace. I tried to say something but the words were torn from my lips by the increasing speed of my, now our, descent. But somehow he managed to angle our descent so we were aimed toward one of the jagged, rocky walls. But there was no safe place to land. I tried to tell him, but again my voice was stolen by the wind, trying to take all of the air out of my chest this time.

The Cliffside was coming up fast, the jagged edges of broken rock staring menacingly out at me.

Now, what I did then I am not glad or proud to say, but as I can not falsify a rendition, even in my thoughts, I shall tell you.

I closed my eyes.

Like a true, frightened female I closed my eyes and held my breath, fear setting my heart to beating faster and faster. The wind screaming in my numb ears. Skin raw from the brutal clawing of the air.

Then it all stopped.

I barely felt the impact as we landed on the rocky cliff, but I definitely felt the strong, muscular arm that held me to its owner's side. I felt the swift movement of descent as we settled among the rocks.

And I felt the lips of a lover settle on my hair, pulling me even closer but gently, as if afraid I was going to break.

I buried my face into his shoulder, sniffing as my nose filled up from the fall. I had a pounding headache, my skin hurt horribly and my hair probably was beyond saving at this point, but I finally had the one I loved holding me in his arms. For now, I was the happiest woman in the world.

My Sesshomaru.

The trip back up the wall was tedious but easy enough. I easily found hand holds to pull myself up with, and I barely felt the pull of my body trying to bring me back down to the earth. What made it hard was that neither I nor Sesshomaru could really keep away from each other for longer than a few moments. Either him or I would reach out, stealing touches, hand holds, embraces, kisses every few minutes, relishing the fact that we were finally back together again.

When we actually did reach the top of the wall, Kouga and a few of the females from the pack were there to greet us. Kouga had the women whisk me away before I could object, and Sesshomaru didn't say anything about it, though he did silently follow our little group, sitting down at the entrance and looking in as the women skillfully checked my body for injuries. Though they were fast and efficient, I couldn't keep the blush from my face as their probing hands got a little more personal than I would have liked. But they dismissed me with a full bill of health, so I didn't complain much.

I stepped over toward the exit, standing tall above my Sesshomaru. But it didn't make much of a difference since his head came up to my waist, while slouching. He looked up at me, face as blank as the rock surrounding him. But I could see the love in his eyes, gleaming happily to see me. He held his arms out for me, fingers twitching slightly in a silent order for me to come down to him.

I twitched an eyebrow up and turned away, ready to walk out of the cave without him. But I was stopped by a hand clasped around my wrist, strong as any shackle. I tried to pull away, to keep some dignity, but was stripped of any as he pulled me down into his lap with a sharp tug.

I tried to protest but he silenced me with a gentle hand running up my back. I shivered at the light touch, leaning my shoulder against his chest and resting my head n his shoulder. His hand continued its soft dance on the small of my back, slowly rising until I felt the gentle brush of his fingertips against the leathery skin of my wings.

I shot up, trying to pull away from his touch, but he snaked his other arm around my waist, holding me in place. His fingers were now exploring the mutations on my back. The stupid, useless flesh that had failed me when I needed them most.

"Do they work?" He asked softly, pulling out one of the wings gently.

I felt the stretch of muscles, now able to identify them better in my head. "Not really. The best they do is twitch." As if to prove my words, the one he held jerked slightly.

He nodded, fingers moving over hollow bones and tight skin. "Your body is made for flying, you know that?"

I turned my head toward him, brows drawn down in thought. "What do you mean?"

"Have you ever held a bird?" I shook my head no. "Well, they have very light but very strong bones. They're like that because the birds wings have to be able to bear their weight along with whatever they may be carrying. It's the same for bats, but they have more arm and finger like qualities than birds. For you, it looks like a separate limb extension, but works the same."

"So you're saying I now have four arms?"

He chuckled happily, the sound setting my skin to tingle. "In a sense, if you want to look at it like that. I would have compared it to something more like…A dragon."

"A dragon now? So I go from four limbed freak to a mythical creature?"

"Oh no, not mythical at all. Just remote. Solitaire. Not much for company."

I had turned away, but I looked back again, surprised to find his face very close to mine. "Like you were?" I asked softly, legs melting as his sweet breath danced across my cheek.

"Like I am. But now we can be Solitary creatures together." He gently brushed his lips against mine, scattering al the remaining thoughts I had had in my mind. He firmly pressed his lips to mine again, but still a hesitant note coated the sweetness.

I returned the kiss, banishing the hesitation as I accepted his love. He turned me in his lap so that I faced his body with mine, and kept his hands at my waist, drawing those delicious circles on my hips with his fingers. I ran my hands over his chest, feeling the tight muscles hidden under the cloth and flesh, up and around his neck until I had my hands knotted together behind his head.

I broke the kiss, eagerly drawing in air, but he wasn't done. He trailed his lips down my neck, forcing me to bare my throat to him. But I didn't mind. His lips left what felt like burning petals on my feverish skin, and I quickly pulled his lips from my skin, hungrily returning them to mine.

I felt like someone who had just emerged from a desert, taking their first drink after days of nothing. I was filling myself with him, drinking deeply in his smell, his touch, his love.

He was my salvation in such dark times and I would make it last for as long as I could.


	23. Chapter 23

"Eat. It will make you feel better."

I looked at the heaping plate that was being thrust toward me and just managed not to gag. The aroma of slow cooked and boiled meats that decorated the plate would have once set my mouth to drooling. But now, the smell sickened me. I was so hungry but the thought of consuming a once living thing's flesh disgusted me and threw my appetite away.

The Medicine Woman shook her head at me, falling back onto her haunches with a sigh. "What do you want then? And don't say fruit and bread again or else I'm force feeding you."

I shrugged apologetically. "It just doesn't…smell right."

Her eyebrow rose up high at that. "Doesn't smell right? Are you doubting my cooking abilities?"

"No no!" I quickly assured her, though that might have been the case. "It's just, I don't think my body will accept meat anymore."

"And what makes you say that?" She asked wearily.

"Because every time that plate gets near me I feel as if I am going to be sick. Can't I please just have some bread and fruits? I really am hungry, just not for that." I scrunched my nose up at the plate that now sat next to her.

"If you will eat, I guess I should not be too upset." She stood up with a huff and left the little room. As he normally did, Sesshomaru rushed in, eyes expectantly asking for any news.

"Meat's disgusting." I told him, holding my hand out for him to take. He did take it and helped pull me up to my feet. "But she's finally willing to give me bread and fruit. Though I wish it had not taken so long for her to come around." I gave his hand a soft squeeze as I led him out the tiny room and into the open air. It was our second night of staying with the Wolf Pack, and I already hated the fact that so much open air was around and I was unable to feel that addicting feeling of flying yet. I hadn't told Sesshomaru yet, but I was planning on doing it now.

"What are you scheming in that head of yours?" He asked, the chuckle in his words very prominent.

"I'm not scheming. Planning, though, I am."

"Well then, what are you planning?"

I turned to face him, looking up at him through the cloth covering my eyes. "I want to fly."

His eyes darkened as I'm sure the scene of me falling helplessly went through his mind. "You're not going to just jump off a cliff again for the fun of it. I won't catch you this time."

I smacked him lightly on the arm, a pout on my lip. "Thanks for having so little trust in me. No, I mean I want to Fly! I want these useless additions to actually be of some use. And I think I know how!"

"How?" He asked hesitantly.

"Like this." With his hand still in mine, I pulled him down to the ground with me. Then, I scooted back and around so that my back and wings were facing him. "Start out slow and just stretch the wing out. Step One for Goal Fly is to learn the muscles. I need to be able to know what muscles to use so that I don't end up flapping my arms."

I felt his hands gently grip one of the wings and felt the slow stretch of muscles uncoiling. I don't want to say it hurt, but it definitely was not a pleasant sensation that I was experiencing as he slowly unfurled the wing. The muscles felt stiff and unused, which they were, and I held in the groan of that uncomfortable pressure. When he let go, the wing snapped in immediately, settling back into its former position.

"Good." I gasped, cringing as the wing twitched from erratic muscles. "Now the other one."

He complied, and we continued Step One until each of the wings hung down, loose but no longer in their upright, tight position. It was a start.

"Let's continue this tomorrow." I breathed, resting my head in my hands as darkness swirled around my head. That took a lot more than I expected out of me. But I was happy in an odd way that we were moving forward.

"Alright. I'm going to go get you something to eat. You'll need it more than ever if you're going to have a reaction like this afterwards." He placed a warm, comforting hand on my shaking shoulder.

I nodded wearily. As soon as I knew he was gone, I stilled the shaking in my back and sat up straighter. "We're alone now. Bring what you have to me."

Sure enough, the demon I had been sensing for the last hour rose up from the side of the cliff. It was in the shape of a small sparrow, with a roll of paper clutched in its foot. But as soon as the paper was released onto my lap, the Demon dropped its sparrow form and uncurled into a shaggy haired, gangly demon.

"A message from our Lord, my Lady." He said with a deep bow, his leaf tangled hair scraping the ground below him.

"Yes, thank you. If that is all, you are dismissed." I said with a wave of my hand for emphasis.

"Actually, my Lady, I was instructed to stay with you until I receive a reply." He said with another bow.

Not good. I threw a look over my shoulder to see if Sesshomaru was returning yet or not. No, he was still making his way out of our chasm. Odd, he's usually faster than that. "Alright then. But if anyone comes you are out sight immediately or else you will not get a reply." I quickly ripped the string tying the paper roll together and unwound it.

It read simply this:

A group of Trolls are parading through a village of interest to me. From what I have heard, several human lives have been taken and more held captive for either entertainment or later meals. Sounds like your sort of thing. Fuin will take you there, if you so wish to accept.

Good Luck, N.

The letter itself was expertly penned by a scribe, very clear and eligible, but the N was amazing in its complexity that left my eyes hurting trying to follow. Yes, it was definitely his style.

And it was definitely the sort of thing that I knew I had to stop. The question now was how do I get away long enough to take care of this? Or rather, how do I make sure Sesshomaru doesn't find out?

"I accept." I told the demon who stood statue still in a bow. "But I will need one day to figure out how to get away. Meet me here tomorrow an hour after sundown and I will have further instructions on my course of actions. For now, return to your Master and tell him of my approval."

"Of course, my Lady. I will tell our Lord of your answer and return as you ask."

"And am I to assume that you are Fuin?"

"Yes, my Lady, but it is never a good idea to assume in dealings with the Master. Good Evening." Fuin crouched down, odd knees sticking out like knobby branches, and sprung up high and curling in on himself. A sparrow darted out of the space he was, flying fast and free off to where Naraku resided.

"Was that a bird?" Sesshomaru asked from behind me, curling down and pulling me back so I rested my head on his knee. "Odd time of day for a bird to be flying about."

"Yes." I agreed, taking a soft piece of bread from the cloth he held and biting into it, making it so that we couldn't talk and I had an excuse to think. "You know something?" I asked him after chewing. "I sometimes wonder how Rin is doing, don't you? I mean, she's all alone with Jaken, so I can only imagine how uneventful that can be."

"Hmm, now that you mention it I really haven't thought about her in a while. And yes, I agree completely with the whole Jaken situation for her." He took a lock of my hair into his hand, trailing it through his fingers and smiling down at me. "I suppose we should do something about that. Jaken might explode from the irritation and I would have to go through the hassle of trying to find someone to replace him."

"You should go get her and bring her here. You know she loves young animals and if she had children, even demons, her age to play with I'm sure it would be a grand adventure for her." I leaned over and took a grape from the cloth that now rested next to me. While Sesshomaru thought it over I placed the grape into his mouth.

"How about I go in the morning, while you're sleeping? This way I'll should be back in a time of three days."

Three days. I had three days to take care of these Trolls. Not even that. He was able to travel during the day, but my body shuts down as soon as the sun rises. This is going to be tricky.

"That would be perfect!" I said happily, keeping the frown of frustration in my head. Instead, I kissed the next grape and placed it against his lips.

His smile spread against my finger tips and after eating the grape his kissed my fingers lovingly. Oh, but did my stomach pain me just thinking of the lies I now had to keep from him. And what would happen if I told him that I was technically working for Naraku now? Would he understand that my family was at stake? Would he know what it would be like if Rin's life held him in servitude to an enemy?

No, I thought with a faint smile. Probably not.


	24. Chapter 24

I lay curled against Sesshomaru's side, feeling the heavy weight of sleep settle into my body as the sun started to color the sky in its wake. He was humming an odd tune against my ear that seemed to only make me even more tired.

He would be leaving soon. He would run off and get Rin, and by the time I woke up again, he would be more than half way to his objective.

Okay, I thought, feeling my eyes sag closed as Sesshomaru ran a hand through my hair again, the motion extremely soothing, I need a plan. I'll wake up, eat, I lay curled against Sesshomaru's side, feeling the heavy weight of sleep settle into my body as the sun started to color the sky in its wake. He was humming an odd tune against my ear that seemed to only make me even more tired.

He would be leaving soon. He would run off and get Rin, and by the time I woke up again, he would be more than half way to his objective.

Okay, I thought, feeling my eyes sag closed as Sesshomaru ran a hand through my hair again, the motion extremely soothing, I need a plan. I'll wake up, eat, pack a meal bag for the trip, make it to the village by midday-night, midnight. Fight, win, eat at the village, and see how much time I have. All I know is that I might not have time to find a safe spot to sleep out in the woods. You never know when some avenging demon might come looking for you and finds you sleeping out in the open. Especially when I'm dead asleep like I normally am. It's either the village or no place at all. And I can't try any other villages because they won't be grateful for my saving them and ignore the fact that I'm a demon.

And…and… "Mmm." I mumbled indistinctively, turning my face toward Sesshomaru's soothing hand.

He laughed softly, the jostling of his chest bouncing me slightly. "Good night." He whispered softly in my ear as the sun broke into the sky and my mind went into a dead sleep.

When I woke again, it was in the cave that I normally slept in. I groggily reached out, waiting for Sesshomaru to take my hand like he did every morning, but when no fingers enclosed mine I sat up, looking around and finally remembered what I had to do. With an echoing groan, I pulled myself up, cringing as sore muscles in my wings bid me a good morning as well. I pushed out of the cave, squinting as I looked around the Twilight lit cliff and stumbled to the kitchen. Everyone was eating like normal by the time I got up, so other than a few nods I went into the kitchen unnoticed.

It was empty, because literally everyone was eating at that point, so I took one of the large squares of cloth and filled it to bulging with bread and fruit. Then I filled my stomach with the same, sopping up the juices from the fruit with bits of bread.

When sounds of motion from the others started up, I took the back way out, carrying my bundle with me. I made it to my cave uneventfully but meet a challenge as I clipped my bag together.

"Akime, are you going somewhere?" Kouga asked curiously, leaning against the entrance so I had nowhere to escape.

"Just a bit of laundry to be done." I bluffed, holding my bag up as proof.

"Uh huh. Well, won't you be needing that?" He pointed behind me, to where a small pile of actual clothing had piled up.

"Did I say laundry? I meant bathing. Yes, I am horribly in need of a bath." I made a face and waved my hand back and forth before me.

"Then I will have someone escort you to the bathing grounds." He urged, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly.

I suppressed a groan, looking around to make sure we were alone. "Am I to assume that I can trust you? With my life, if necessary?"

His eyes grew wide and he quickly stepped in, dropping his voice to an urgent whisper. "Akime, what's going on?"

"Nothing horrible. Nothing life threatening as you seem to believe right now. No, I just need to. . .go away. Just for two days." I added quickly, seeing his gaze become steely. "And then I'll be back, right as rain." I forced a happy smile.

"Fine. Go." He said, waving toward the exit. "But I'm coming with you."

"You can't!" I gasped, stepping back from the exit.

"And why not? You get to go galloping through the woods alone and I can't come and make sure you stay safe? Who can I send you with? I will not let you leave alone."

"I won't technically be alone. I have a guide. But," I bit my lip, thinking furiously on how best to say this. "If I can trust you with my life, then I have to trust you with someone else's. Someone very important to me, and if I don't leave, alone, then I will be putting their life in danger."

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Is it Sesshomaru that you're talking about?"

"No! No, though he is very important to me but this special person is even closer to me than him. Like. . .family." I opened my hands, trying to get him to see that there was no other way.

"I don't like it," He mumbled, running a hand through his hair. "I really, really, really don't like it. But, if you're so bent on going, I guess I have little other choice but to let you leave." Finally he stepped to the side, holding the cloth to the side for me.

"Just, whatever you do, don't tell anyone I was gone. I can't have Sesshomaru finding out and asking questions that I have no safe answer to."

"Yeah, yeah. My lips are sealed." When I went to leave, he took my arm, turning me so that I had to look up into his face. "Be safe." He ordered, searching my eyes to make sure I understood. "Because if you come back with even one scratch, I will never be able to forgive myself."

This was hard for him. I could tell. "Thank you." I said softly, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. Then I pulled away, pushing out the door and jogging toward the hidden winding path that led down the side of the cliff.

Once I got to the bottom, I continued the jog, heading toward a path in the woods. A small, ratty fox joined me soon after and we ran along in silence. At the first fork in the road, the fox turned a sharp right. I followed until we came to a small grotto. The fox leapt up onto a rock and tucked its wiry tail under it.

"Our Master sends his thanks and best of wishes to you on your mission." The Fox hissed, mouth working to form the words.

"Thank you for delivering them to your Master, Fuin." I replied coldly, again implying that Naraku was his, not my Master. "And I believe that I am ready for travel at this point. Do you have any further details?"

"Yes, but what exactly do you need to know?"

"Other than the village, where are these Trolls situated? How many are there? Who big are they and how intelligent are they?" I listed, shrugging my bag off and untying one of bands from around my eyes so that I was left with one. Everything grew in sharp detail as if dark clouds had been stripped from the sky and illuminated the earth. But the only light was the waning moon high above the trees.

"Excellent questions, my Lady. And I'm happy to say that I have answers for all of them. There are woods surrounding the village that meet the base of a small mountain. They have dug into said mountains and created a dome like home for themselves. There are roughly ten of them, ranging from seven to nine feet of height."

"Roughly?" I asked, securing my bag around my chest again.

"There are a few that come and go as they please, but my sources say that they have not returned in a long time. Their intelligence rests on only one of them, a half blooded Troll with the body of a ten foot tall Troll but the cunning of a human. He seems to be the leader and favors a rather large blade, abnormal for the clubs that Trolls usually prefer. The group is all male, rejects from a colony that banded together to make their own tribe."

"And death is the only option, since theirs is only to live?" I asked curiously.

"Master chose wisely when he chose you." Fuin said with a fox grin. "And as I'm aware, your hours are limited to night travel only?"

I grimaced at him. "Sadly yes. And it will take even longer since I can't fly yet, so it's best that we travel with the utmost speed. Are you up for it? I can't have my guide lacking."

"And I shant. Be more worried about yourself my Lady. I can't have a delicate flower such as you falling behind out of exhaustion." He winked and turned around, kicking off from the ground and sprinting into the trees.

I followed closely behind, loving the caress of wind through my hair as I whipped through the forest, set on freeing the people from their demons in a way that I couldn't of mine.

And please, I thought sadly, a frown setting into my lips, Let them take me in long enough to be safe, let me find a place to hide until it is time and make sure Sesshomaru never finds out about this.

* * *

Kouga watched until Akime was no longer in sight and sprinted off after her. Her scent was fresh, so even if he couldn't see her he would be able to follow her trail.

She was running off into danger, he was certain of that. And when she was defenseless once morning came, he would watch over her as she slept. He would keep her safe. And, once she was alone with him, he would whisper to her of why he is better than that Stupid Sesshomaru, and she would dream of him, not stupid Sesshomaru. And when she awakes, she will come to my arms and she will finally be my mate.

Yes, good plan, good plan. He thought cheerfully, dropping back as the edges of her skirt came into view. But not before he caught of glimpse of her slender, pale legs running barefoot across the forest floor. Yes, very good.


	25. Chapter 25

I glanced around, eyes flicking from the small village a half mile away to the brightening sky. An hour. That was all the time I had before the sun rose and I would be useless. But if I could secure the village at least for now, I would be taken in. And, according to Fuin, there were only five Trolls in the village at that point and none of them were the leader. The odds were nice. Get rid of half of them now, half tomorrow and I can be on my way. But I was still skeptical.

"What do you think?" I asked Fuin, not taking my eyes from the dead looking village. The most activity she had seen was sentries walking along the outer walls. Not even the cry of a child or the bark of a dog had traveled across the desolate distance.

"If your situation is as inhabilitating as you say, now would be an opportune moment to begin." He said, eyes trained on the village as mine were.

"Then I need you to begin an even more important mission for me."

His eyes snapped to me, fox gaze hard. "Which would be?"

"Emergency shelter. If the mission fails today, I need some place I can escape to. Someplace that's well hidden and safe." I finally looked away from the village and looked at the seething demon beside me. "Is that a problem?"

"No." He said slowly through clenched teeth. "But I would have preferred to stay with you and...observe for the Master."

"I'm sure your Master would understand as long as I come out alive. Plus there will be plenty of time for observation tomorrow when I actually take on the Trolls. Can I trust you to find me a safe place?"

"Yes." He snapped. "I will find a place where not even the smallest field mouse could find. Now go, my Lady, and prove to me how strong you really are."

"Best of luck on your search." I said, reaching to my pack and withdrawing the clothes that Jin had said were for battle. It was an odd material, very much like the material my skirts were made of, very light but near impossible to cut. The bottoms were like men's pants, loose and billowing, but smaller, ending at my shins. The shirt was very small and very tight, the back circling my torso and the front tying around my neck. But once I had slipped into the clothes, I was glad I had them. Compared to the skirts and shirts I wore on a normal basis, these were much easier to move in. And, the binding material of the skirt would make fatal wounds all but impossible to receive.

The last part of my ensemble had fallen out when I first opened the whole thing. It was a long scarf, thin and black. It wasn't anything really special but I had to admit that it with it tied at the nape of my neck, spread over my head in the front and falling down my back to my knees, I looked very powerful. Lastly, I pinched the small wooden pendant at my throat and held it out as the wood opened from the chain and swiftly grew to the staff I had first received from Jin. I slipped a dagger and a curved sword into my belt and checked the sky again. Time was running out. It was now or never.

I took the long length of cloth from my scarf and used it to cover my exposed arms, plunging me into almost complete shadows. And I was off, bent at the waist and running on the pads of my feet across the half mile of open space between the forest edge and the village. The first sound of alarm did not ring until I was more than halfway there. Even then, I was vaulting over the wall before I was actually attacked. A standing guard fumbled for a sword at his hip, but I knocked it away with the end of my staff. He looked from me to the sword and dropped down into a faint.

I blinked in shock. But moved on quickly, reminding myself that I didn't have much time. Surveying the area of the wall, I saw two men come running from either side, swords drawn and ready to attack. I probably looked suspicious with the unconscious man at my feet, so I quickly turned and launched off the wall, telling my wings to stay in and using my weight to move me across the distance to a roof top.

But as soon as I sent the message to my wings to NOT move, of course they started twitching and half way through my jump the left one opened. I was jerked around quickly, ending my forward momentum and plunging me down to the empty road below. I landed roughly on my knees, immediately thankful for the tough cloth that prevented my legs from getting cut up. I sucked in a sharp breath and the pain slowly ebbed away, allowing me to shakily rise to my feet.

"Over there!" A guard yelled, leading a group of five men toward me. I would soon be surrounded and the last thing I needed was for these people to think I wasn't on their side. A plan popped into my head and I quickly undid my eye clothe so I could see the men clearly and wrapped the dangling ends of my scarf around my face, hiding everything but my eyes and quickly collapsed the staff before replacing it on its chain. Then, I held my hands up in a sign of surrender as the men finally reached me.

As I guessed, they spread out and surrounded, sword tips pointed dangerously at me. Their leader, a middle aged man with a distinct scar running across his chin, stepped up and aimed his sword toward my exposed throat. "What business do you have here that makes it so that you have to break in?"

"Your freedom." I said softly but clearly.

That seemed to confuse him and his companions. "Excuse me, Miss, but would you repeat that?"

"I have come with the sole purpose of granting you and your village freedom from the Trolls."

He narrowed his eyes, piercing me with his glare. "Why?" He asked finally. "What benefit does our freedom, as you put it, have for you?"

"My patron simply bid me to free you. How he profits from it is of no importance to me."

"And I'm guessing you will not tell who your patron is?"

"You guess wisely." I said, eyes crinkling with humor.

"Sir, don't trust her. She is a Demon just like them!" One of the men behind me accused.

"I am, but I am also human." I said over my shoulder, keeping my gaze locked on their leader. "I have no more control over how I was born than you. And I have come for your benefit. Are you willing to listen to what I have to say?"

Their leader eyed me curiously, trying to decide whether or not I was to be trusted. "I go by Noken. I was...am the leader of this village. If you can see to it that we can gain our freedom again, then we will be in your debt, demon or not." He shot one of his piercing looks to the man who had spoken behind me.

"How do they keep you in servitude?" I asked Noken, pulling his gaze back to mine.

"They have some of our women and children with their leader, a Sacrifice for our keeping our lives as he put it, but more of a leverage. He took them from the fields one day and the next demanded that we do as they say or else their lives would end."

"You say he, do you mean?"

"Their half man, half troll leader that has caused us so much trouble. We've never had any qualms with the Trolls before he arrived." One of the men said.

"We have actually been able to live in peace with them. Some of them are our friends. But once him and his two companions showed up their personalities abruptly changed."

"So I can assume that you only want the extrication of three? Not the whole pack?" I mused, gently fingering the chain up in my ear.

Their leader's eyes studied my hand, but he answered all the same. "Yes, if it's possible. But I don't know if our friends can be changed back."

"I have a feeling of how that will work. But tell me, are any of the three here in the village?"

"One, and he is in a sense in charge."

A wave of exhaustion crashed over me and I turned swiftly to the east, startling a few of the men. There, just as I felt, the sky was now brightening as a steady pace. My eyes burned as I tried to look in the brightening direction. I had run out of time. My calculations must have been off. What I assumed was an hour was under thirty minute's time. And that time was up.

"Can I trust you?" I asked Noken hurriedly.

"I suppose I should be asking you the same question." He asked, defenses up at my distressed state.

"Yes, but right now I need to know that I can trust you with my life. I know we just met but if you want out, I need in."

"In?" He asked, brows meeting together in frustration.

"I need a safe place to hide." I urged, trying to stay standing as sleep weighted my eyelids.

"Then we will find you one. But I need to-"

I glanced to the east and a shock of horror mixing into the exhaustion. I had just enough time to look back at Noken, who took a hesitant step forward as my world started to spin and darken. "Too late." I breathed out, eyes closing against the bright light and my mind blanking into a dreamless sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

I woke to the distant sound of a bell ringing through the air. Once, twice, a total of eight times. Eight. But for once, I didn't have the urge to get up. The soft bed under me coupled with the sinfully fluffy pillows under my head was too much to resist. I snuggled closer to the pillows, pulling my hands up under me to rest higher on the pillows.

But something restricted my hands behind my back.

I blinked my eyes open and immediately squeezed them shut with a hiss of pain. Lamps surrounded me in the room, dim for human eyes but still painfully bright to my sensitive sight. I kicked the blankets off me and struggled into a sitting position on the unstable cushion of a bed.

Slowly I cracked my eyes open, making sure to keep my head turned away from the lights. It was a bedchamber of sorts, very fine and richly decorated. The bed I balanced on was huge, taking up a quarter of the space. Lamps and candles of varying styles and design adorned walls and tables. There were plenty of seats, ranging from overstuffed pillows to wooden chairs, scattered along the floor. A wooden dressing screen stood up tall in the corner, swaths of black cloth draped over the top.

Black like my clothes for battle.

My gaze fell down and, sure enough, those hanging over the screen were my battle clothes. Instead I was dressed in a very stylish but very small kimono wrap, sleeveless like my other shirt and coming up just below my bottom. It was something that a Pleasure Woman would wear.

And someone had undone my hair. The nice, long braid I had before no longer existed as the waves traveled down my back. The idea of cutting my hair came forth in my mind as very appealing.

But I didn't have time to think much as a pair of voices, dim but distinct, entered what seemed like a hallway outside the room. I rolled off the bed, a feat made difficult by my wings, and scrambled to wooden screen, crouching down and holding my breath as the doors sighed open behind me.

"She's beautiful, Milord. And from what the village men say, she's a half demon such as yourself."

"Is she?" A baritone voice inquired. Him. That must be him. The one I was sent to get rid of. Why, he barely sounded older than me!

But demons don't actually age, something whispered through my head. Not even half demons.

"Yes, and she's unconscious and has been for several hours, since sun up."

"Really?" The Half Demon Lord asked, a slight tone of disbelief tinting his words.

"Yes Milord."

"If that's so, then where is she now?"

A silence thickened in the room before one of them scrambled toward the bed, throwing aside the blankets covering the bed with a heavy thump. "She's gone." The lower man whispered, no doubt his eyes wide with disbelief. "She's gone." He repeated, a desperate sound added.

"Then go get the guards to sweep the castle for her." The Lord commanded, voice emotionless and authoritative.

"Yes milord. Of course. We shall find her, I promise."

"Just go." The Lord said, settling down onto a creaking chair with a bored sigh.

"Yes milord." The lower man hastily scuffled out the room, probably backwards, before dashing off down the hall, already shouting for guards to come to attention.

"You may come out from behind there now." The Lord said, voice aimed toward me.

I flinched but silently rose, stepping softly from behind the screen and locking my eyes to the ground to hide my squint.

"Come now, no need to be timid. We are one and the same in this room and I am no threat." There was a lazy arrogance in his words. Bastard was lucky I couldn't see right and my hands were tied behind me, because he would have been missing something very near and dear to him right now.

Now the question was, how do I get out of this rope and my hands around his neck? The innocent virgin or the experienced seductress? God I hate my job.

Innocent it is!

"Please, why am I here?" I whispered shakily, voice pitched just loud enough for him to hear. "Why am I tied up? Who are you? Where are my clothes?" I finally looked up at him, forcing my eyes to remain open as the light pushed knives into my head. The effect was perfect though as tears ran down my cheeks. "I want to go home."

I got a good look at him in that second of clear sight. He was huge, ten feet high just as Fuin had said. He draped his bulging body on a now dwarfed couch, shield sized hand with fingers like branched lazily hanging over the back. His eyes were small and black as he stared greedily at me, eyes traveling up and down my body with a disgusting need. His skin was tinged a slight blue green and was dressed in a large version of a tunic.

A look of sad pity spread across his face, but I could see his eyes. His black eyes were shining with mirth. The Bastard! He was enjoying this! "Don't cry, my dear. Come, sit down next to me."

Not on your life. I shook my head no, shoulders trembling with silent sobs. I slowly sank down onto the ground, knees bumping together as I sat down. I dropped my head forward, hiding my face with my hair and adding to the desperate effect. But I could still see him through my curtain and his eyes were aimed far too low for my comfort.

"My dear," He cooed softly, his voice oozing with faked sadness. "My beauty, what is it that makes you so sad?"

"I j-just want to g-go home." I whispered, holding a front of scared courage as I made faces into my hair.

"Hmm? Is that really it?" I nodded sadly. "Then why do you plot to kill me?"

I stiffened involuntarily and that must have given me away. He pounced down on me, taking hold of my hair and dragging me up to my feet with a jerk of his arm. I grit my teeth and kept up the act, letting out a startled, scared yell of pain. The pain coursing through my scalp caused tears of pain to slide free, which I used immediately. "Please, stop!" I begged. "It hurts!"

"Does it?" He asked through clenched teeth bared in a horrid smile. "Good." With a powerful swing, he threw me on the bed.

I landed on one of my wings, causing a real yell of pain to escape my throat.

A laugh bubbled up from within him, his true character coming to the surface as he laughed menacingly at my pain, staring down at me as I squirmed to get off my wings. "What's wrong?" He asked, head tilted to the side as he stalked toward me. "Suddenly lost your act? Your will? Come now, my beauty. Let me see the true you." His voice. That was the most human thing about him. It didn't have the grating sound to it that so many Trolls had. It was smooth and soft, defying just like him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I tried, pushing up as best I could and moving back on the bed.

"You do. Now tell me, what's your name?" He looked me deeply in the eyes, urging the words out of me.

A name. "My name is-" Lyn "-Akimekura." I froze. What? I wasn't supposed to say that. Not even close.

"And what are you doing here?" He asked, that same smooth sound urging me to speak.

I don't know why I am here. "I was brought here." Okay, not what I was expecting but okay.

Anger flashed through those depthless eyes. "Yes, I am aware of that. But why? What is your purpose? Your mission?"

I could feel the words wanting out, the words that would kill me instantly. My lips unwillingly prepared the single sentence. But I stopped it. I bit down hard on my tongue and all that came out was a jumble of words that were indecipherable to everyone but me.

To kill you.

He slowly began to circle the bed, coming closer with each step. Pushing up as best I could, squinting against the lights that shone just over his shoulder. His form blurred before me and I tried to force my hands free from their hold. My wings bumped the wall that the bed was up against. I had no where else to go. That Bastard of a Troll was even closer, watching with openly malicious eyes at my struggle.

Something cold bumped into my hand. I tried not to flinch and ran a finger over it. A Knife! I found its hilt and took it into my hand, turning the blade so that the knife edge ran against my restraints. I almost cried for joy as the blade swiftly cut through the rope.

"Why so silent now?" He asked, trying to catch my eyes with his. "Have you just given up on me? No longer want to fight? Look at me." He demanded, moving swiftly to stand in my line of view but I refused, shifting my eyes so to look at the bed. "Fine. Then I suppose I'll have to come to you." And he did, dropping down onto the bed and making a swift grab for my ankle.

And he got a grip, but only because I let him.

Another sick smile spread across his lips and he pulled his prize closer to him. What he didn't notice was the sudden shift of weight as I used his grip to lever me into a swift kick, pushing off his hand and landing a sharp blow to the side of his head.

It stunned him only for a moment, but it was enough. I pushed off the wall with my free hand, gripping the handle of the dagger tightly in the other, and jumped down to the floor, making a mad dash for the door. At the last second, I took a quick detour and grabbed my clothes from the top the screen.

The Troll Lord finally recovered from the blow and lumbered up to his full height, taking slow but steady steps toward me. I turned quickly and aimed for the door, not bothering to open it but smashing through the thin paper wall that kept me from leaving.

On the other side was a mix of humans and trolls, all large and heavily armed, who stared at me with an incomprehensible look on their faces. I stared back for swift moment and took off to the left as the Troll Lord came smashing through the screen with a challenging bellow, knocking over the first few men with a clatter of metal and confusion.

"Get Her!" The Troll Lord demanded, pointing a large finger in my direction as his men tried to help him up. "Capture her and bring her to me! Alive!" But his words faded away as my legs swiftly carried me through the hall, mind racing to find a safe place to hide just long enough to make a plan.

The mission wasn't going right so far, but it was far from a failure. I would come out the conqueror, one way or another.


	27. Chapter 27

The sounds of pursuit echoed in the paper and wood hallways as I dashed swiftly through each, using walls to propel me around a corner or around a group of confused Servants.

I found my opportunity to hide at a second sharp turn left. I was far enough away from my followers that I had just enough time to open one of the doors, slip in and close it before the group came charging by. There footsteps were like thunder as they barreled past my door but they never stopped or slowed, continuing in their now endless chase.

Once the hall was quiet, I let out a long shaky breath and turned around to see where I was. Mats with blankets covered almost every inch of the floor and a single lamp let out a flame that was bright enough for human eyes to see by.

And so they did. At least thirty servant girls sat up from their makeshift beds and stared in horror and fascination at me as I clung to the wall, trying to become flat and unnoticeable. But my illusion had vanished as soon as I had entered the room.

One of them, a beautiful and well gifted woman in her forties stepped forward and popped a fist onto her hip. "Who are you?"

"No one important, just passing through." I forced a smile, body stiffening under their gazes. Great. Stage fright.

"If that's so, then why are you wearing the robe of the castle Lord's personal Harem?" She accused, eyes narrowing to slim slits. "Step closer into the light, so I can see you better."

The idea of denying her flashed through my head, but these were the working women. They knew every corner of this place. They could help, but I had to gain their trust first.

Slowly, reluctance dragging my feet, I stepped forward into the light to a wave of gasps and sounds of surprise breathing through the room. A few of the younger and older women threw hands up to their mouths in astonishment. But no horror. The Gorgeous Woman whose eyes bored into mine widened her eyes in shock and surprise. Then a happy smile spread across her face, making her even more beautiful than she already was. She turned away, addressing the group excitedly, "She has come! Our Freedom has arrived on the wings of this girl. She is the Prophesy come true at last!"

Cheers broke through the room followed by an excited chatter. Their Leader smiled around the room, taking in the joy that her women felt and suddenly froze. She hissed a sharp shh and turned toward me, looking at the door that was just behind me. I tilted my head so that my ear was aimed toward the hall. The faint but definite sound of running footsteps were coming toward the door. I launched away from the door and stumbled, eyes combing the room for a spot big enough for me to hide.

The Woman caught me as I fell forward and took action, hustling me back toward a row of closets that lined the back wall. She stopped in front of one and flung the doors open. Shelves of blankets and folded clothes filled it, definitely not enough room for me to hide inside.

But that wasn't the Woman's plan. "Sit." She ordered, and once I had complied she gently closed the doors so that my wings were hidden inside them. She also grabbed a blanket from the nearest bed and wrapped it around me so that everything under my nose was hidden. Then she quickly stepped away and, suddenly, began stepping madly on a spot of bare floor.

The look of concentration on her face was so funny I almost burst out laughing, but the sound of the door sliding open silenced my exclamation. A human stood in the door, eyes scanning the room and locking on the stomping woman. Her head snapped up, fearful but determined eyes locking on the Man who entered before melting with a sigh of relief.

"I heard a yell. What's the matter?" He asked, voice shifting an octave as he finished. Not man. Boy. Big boy. What are they feeding them here?

"Nothing critical I am happy to say." She reported with a beaming smile honed in on him. "One of the girls felt a spider crawl across her leg and, well, you know how us women can be quite skittish around spiders and such."

The Boy Man nodded, a smile of manly understanding spreading across his lips. "You girls be careful, though. There's a Killer on the loose in the castle."

"Is that what everyone has been running around about?" The Leader asked, shock coating her words.

"Yes, Lanti. Milord has almost every man on the look out for her. Says she's here to take all our lives and feed them to a demon." A few of the women threw in a gasp or an Oh Dear. Very effective. "But you don't have to worry," He assured, puffing his chest out ina manly fashion. "I'll be here to keep you all safe."

"And how thankful we all are that you do. Now, run along and let us get back to our beauty sleep." She turned away, giving a dismissal that he quickly took.

Once his measured footsteps could no longer be heard, I pushed up from my cocoon of blankets and pulled open the doors to step away. A sigh of relief loosed from several mouths and again I was made the center of attention.

The Woman, Lanti, had watched as I stood and asked, "How can we help?"

"With what? Completing this prophecy thing? What is the Prophecy anyway? And how do I get out of this thing?" I pulled helplessly at the fabric surrounding my body.

"Kayu, help her out of that…outfit. And I will tell you of the Prophecy. I suppose it started twenty five years ago. I was but a girl of sixteen, innocent and naïve of the world outside our village, as were many of us. We prospered as a village, working together for the greater good. Death was a rare occurrence then, and the only cause was from either old age or an accident. And, since we prospered as one, we allowed others to come and share in our wealth. We became the center of trade and travel. And those who came into our village went out either whole and richer or beaten and poorer. We were strict in our ways but we were rewarded from it.

"And the Trolls from the woods came and helped us when we expanded. And, like I said, they became richer but in manner, in knowledge. They refined their ways and accepted more humane lifestyles."

"Wait," I interrupted. "So you never had a problem with the Trolls before?"

"No, not to an extent. We thrived together."

I nodded, tightening the ties to my black ensemble and retying my hair in the scarf. "So what changed all that?"

"Lout. He was the child of one of the Trolls and our woman. But when he was born, unfortunately the mother, who has always been a frail girl, passed away from a cold that had been going around the town. So in her vulnerable state-"

"Her body had nothing to fight back with." I finished, looking up at her in surprise.

"Yes, and poor Lout, when he found out how she died, blamed it first on himself, hardening his heart to the pain of never knowing his mother. But as time went on, his blame shifted to her, then to women and finally to the humans. He didn't understand why his people, the Trolls, worked with Humans when they were obviously so much stronger, so much bigger. And Lout's mind was terribly sharp. He was a perfect combination of the Strength and Size of a Troll and the cunning mind of a Human. And he was gifted by the gods. He had the gift of Inspiration, like his mother, but over time, inspiration changed into control. With his voice and eyes, he can make anyone do anything he bids them."

"And that's how they changed? The Trolls?" I asked, enthralled by her story.

"Yes. He had the younger Trolls meet him in the woods and there he brainwashed them. Made them hate Human's as he did. Convinced them that they could control the village and take whatever they wanted for themselves only. And they did. They stormed the village one night, attacked the Head-Troll, his father, and Head-Man, his grandfather. Had them both imprisoned and made the Village join him in the square where they swore loyalty to him. Again, he used his powers and many did. But a few of us saw past his lies. This words and eyes did not affect us as they did the others. But he was prepared. He took what was most important to us and used it as our chains. I was one of the few, as are these women in this room."

"How does he hold you?"

"Our men, our children, our parents, anyway he can. And it works, because most of our force is under his control. But if we could just," She can't finish, as tears slip out her eyes and her words catch in her throat.

"How do I come to play in all of this?"

She carefully cleared her throat and continued as steadily as possible. "Before the Head-Man died in the cold of the Dungeon he was kept in, he spoke of a girl, one barely old enough to be considered a woman, who would come to us with the passage of freedom lifted up on her wings. And you, you come to us. You have beautiful wings, like that of a fallen god's, and not to insult you but I was to be married at your age. You are the Youth that will free us. And I can learn of what happened to my dear Noken-"

"Noken?" I asked, thinking back to the huntsman with the scar. "I think I met him."

Her eyes grew wider and tears filled them more heavily. "Then he is alive? And well?" I start to answer but she cuts me off. "No, this is not the time. Another time. Right now, we need to prepare you."

"For what?"

She smiled past the tears, the embodiment of a brave Warrior. "For the fulfillment of the Prophecy.


	28. Chapter 28

"Alright. So all you have to do is stay inconspicuous and we'll do the rest of the work. We will get you safely through the building, Akime." Lanti assured, readjusting the bag that held large towels and blankets on my back again, making sure the bandages that we had wrapped around my wings and chest were hidden. I had on a large and loose servant robe and had my scarf tied around my head to hide my ears.

It felt horribly unnatural to have my demon parts bound up and covered but whatever. They may have been a part of my body but that didn't mean I felt connected to them at all.

When the hallways were clear, the six of us, Lanti, myself and four of the many volunteers, stepped out into the cool night and quickly made a silent path through the house, slowing our pace and bowing our heads whenever anyone passed. The plan was to get close to the inner house that lead down to the dungeon. They were allowed to go down there to retrieve the prisoners' clothing and sheets. The bag of already dirty sheets strapped to my back was a sign enough that we were doing a job.

"You, halt." We stopped as one, and turned to the speaker with heads bowed. But looking up through my eyelashes I watched the approach of the soldier. He was an oddly short Troll but made up for it in width. "What do ya shink ya a'e doing?" He grated out.

"The castle is up and bustling, my lord, and we had not been able to complete the washing today." Lanki explained, eyes aimed at his grotesque feet. "We thought to make up for lost time now rather than add it to our work for tomorrow. Is there a problem?"

"Stan' in a long line." He ordered. "I wan' a goo' loo' at each of ya." He smiled a rotten sneer, eyes giving away his disgusting pleasure at making us do this.

Of course, we complied, stepping into a hall length line with our heads still bowed down. He started on my right, walking slowly and closely to all of the girls in turn. His eyes surveyed all of us in turn. He even had the gall to tug on a tunic or robe as he passed by. He almost went by me, unaware, but stopped. Backing up, he stood right in front of me, towering up above me by a good foot. He cocked his head to the side, turning a loose circle around me. Then, without warning, his hands shot out and took hold of my loose robe.

For a fleeting moment I almost attacked him, but he didn't make a move other than pulled the loose robe closer to him and tightening it around my waist, continuing his inspection. "Why do ya hide ya bo'y, love, when i's so pre'y?" He asked, and I turned my head away, feigning a small smile of pleasure at his words.

"Because, sir, I am too skinny to be pretty. I am nothing but skin and bones, nothing to be wanted by such a handsome male as yourself." I murmured quietly. Lanti caught my eye and lifted a silent eyebrow for me to see. I replied with a small twitch of the corner of my lip and returned my attention to the Troll in front of me.

He chuckled a gravelly laugh, unaware of the silent trade between me and Lanti. "I like ya. Would ya come wif me an' dine wif Milord? I am 'is roight 'and, ya know."

"But sir," I gasp, "You couldn't want a stick like me, would you?"

"Indeed I do. Come, le's get ya somefin else ta wear, odder den dat tent." He took my elbow in his large hand and started to lead me away.

"Actually," I said loud enough to catch his attention, stopping out departure. "If you will give me a moment, I have something very pretty in my room. If I can get it and meet you back here, I would be ever so grateful." I looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

He thought on it for an unnecessarily long moment. "Yes. Go. I shall be 'ere when you return." He nodded once and we all left in a flurry of forced giggles and congratulations. When we were sure he could hear us, we stopped talking and made quick work of our retreat to the Servant quarters.

"What do you think you're doing? What happened to being inconspicuous?" Lanti demanded as soon as the door was closed behind her.

I shed the bag and the large robe, rolling my stiff shoulders and feeling my wings fighting their bindings. "Is he really the right hand to Lout?"

"Yes, he is. Now what's that got to do with anything?" Lanti asked, exasperated.

"What was he like before the revolution?" I asked, looking at the small selection of nice clothes that was brought forth. I decided on a nice deep red one that had elbow length sleeves and went down to just above my knees. Apparently, that was a sign of female position here; the shorter the length, the more important you were.

"Cruel. Hated work. Looked down on everyone." She shrugged.

"And there's one more Troll like that, right? There are three. Lout, his Right Hand loser and?"

"Lout, Panden and Jangee, his estate keeper. She's amazing with numbers but considers servant lives to be included. Lose a few, replace with more, just like supplies. Heartless. Completely heartless."

"Any distinction you can make?" I asked, slipping Nokan's blade into my loin cloth band because there was no other place to safely put it.

"She has blond hair that she's obsessed with. Always has it in a different style every day. All of the other female trolls have theirs tied back. Hers is usually curly but she's been favoring braids as of late."

"Done." I said. "Now tell me, how do I look?"

Lanti was silent for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"What?" I demanded, confused. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, no." She assured me, waving away my worry. "It's just that that is the most female thing I've heard you say so far."

I rolled my eyes. "That's all and well, but do I look normal?" I kept my head scarf on and my staff necklace, so I could use it later. But since there were no mirrors in here, I didn't know if you could see my wings or not.

"You are truly beautiful. Now stop seeking compliments and return to Panden's side before he comes looking for you."

I opened the door and, making sure the coast was clear, sped through the twisting halls toward the waiting Panden. I slowed before I turned the last corner and stepped timidly around it, seeking his look of approval in his eyes.

The reaction was more intense that I expected, a flash of pure lust coursing across his face before he was able to cover it. When he offered his elbow I quickly took it and allowed him to lead me through the building.

"Wha's dis?" He asked, brushing he large fingers against my exposed collarbone and fingering the chain holding my collapsed staff.

I repressed the shudder that rippled through me. "A gift. From my mother. She carved the pendant herself." I reached past his hand, allowing my fingers to brush against his before taking the pendant loosely into my hand.

"Hmm. She is very skilled." He rumbled, lowering his hand to my lower back, just missing my bound wings that spread out down to my hips, leaving that space gracefully empty, and leading me into a large room. The smell of food attacked my nose and I suppressed a moan from escaping as my stomach revolted with need for real food. A table was covered in dishes with visible steam rising and cantors of all kinds of liquid that ranged in so many colors.

The room was pretty empty containing a few important heads, all Trolls, and human servants. Panden lead me to the head of the table and sat in a seat just to the right of a larger chair. He waved two of the servants over and, as if they were used to it, went straight to their jobs. One brought me a high chair to sit on and the other started to fill up a plate for him that contained many meats.

He gave Panden the plate and started making me one as well, containing the same content. "Umm," I squeaked, catching his attention. "Just bread and fruits, if you don't mind."

He froze for a moment, looking at me and trying to identify who I was. "'Urry up and ge' 'er wha' she wants, Now!" Panden bellowed. The servant jumped and made the plate like I asked and brought it over to me.

When he bent over to place it before me, I whispered, "Say a word of my presence and I will cut you down." I warned. He gulped loudly and pulled back quickly and returning to his spot against the wall, a sheen of sweat gracing his paled skin.

Panden attacked his food without reserve, snarling and grunting as he used his teeth to pull apart the meat from the bone. With his attention diverted, scanned the assembled group at the table. Most of the Trolls were eating slowly and as if they were not enjoying or tasting what they put in their mouth. Other than Panden, there was one other Troll that looked like she was awake. She sat directly across from Panden and was eating the meal in front of her very delicately.

And she had a head of up bound and curly blond hair decorated with pale pink flowers.

Yup, she must be Jengee.

So how would I do it? I had two of my targets right here, one within reach right next to me. I could attack now and get it over with. But that would put Lout on high alert and lower my chances of getting to him. So what if…

I glanced out of the corner of my eye at Panden. He had cleared half his plate already and was still attack it with the same vigor. I had, maybe, a few minutes before he was finished and I would be able to start the first stage of my mission.

But first, working on an empty stomach is suicide. As quickly as I could I started to tear into the fruit and bread, doing my usual routine of using the bread to soak up the extra juices. Mmm! This town really was successful, being able to create such delicious fruit alone. It was sweet and heady with sugary syrup. I think I was falling in love.

Panden grunted as I finished my last piece of bread and rose up tall, pulling out the chair I sat in and helping me to stand. Jangee, pouring over reports for most of the meal, looked up briefly and took me in. "Try no' ta break anoder one, Pan. I'm runnin' low on backups."

"Now Gee, don' go scarin' 'em off afore I have any fun." He chuckled and started to leave, placing his hand at my back again.

We took a route to the right and soon he was opening a door into a room that was smaller but no less splendid than Lout's chambers. I stepped in at his urging and examined the room with curious, naïve eyes.

"'Ave you evah been wif a man afore, love?" He asked, voice becoming what I guess he assumed was sexy or something. He sounded like a boar trying to use the bathroom to me.

I widened my eyes and looked quickly down at the ground, shy as a farm mouse. "No. No, I've never…been with a man before."

He stepped closer and again started to trace his sausage fingers across my exposed skin just above the edge of my robe and the hidden bandages. "Well, when I'm done wif ya, you'll nevah wan' ta be wif a mere man evah again." He grunted, grabbing me just under my bottom and carrying me to the bed. His fingers traced rough lines down my bare legs and started to move up as his eyes watched for my reaction eagerly.

"Wait." I said, holding out a hand as his fingers traced under the edge of the robe. "I want to show you something." I whispered, trying to look innocent still.

He halted his fingers and strode around and plopped down onto the bed, leaving me the only obstacle between him and the door. He was making this too easy. "Sho' me, love. You're in control." He had no idea.

I turned to face him and undid the front of the robe, revealing the bandages, my flat stomach and the loin cloth I wore. But I kept the robe on just enough so my wings were still hidden. Slowly, I undid the tie of the bandages, keeping my eyes locked on Panden and started to unwind it as slowly and lustily as I could while still hiding my wings. Slowly, my bare chest came out of its hiding place and I let the rest of the bandage fall to the bed, unbelievably glad for the fact that my wings were staying tight against my body.

I crawled forward on my hands and knees to get closer to Panden, who was still watching with those Lust clouded eyes. He reached out to touch me, but I pulled back, adding mock scowl to my lips and continued my approach. Finally, when I was at his side and had a good range of his neck and chest I sat up again, allowing him to see me up close.

He reached up and slid his fingers under the robe at my shoulders and pushed the flimsy fabric away. As he did, I let loose the muscles of my wings and they actually responded for once, opening large and menacingly as I smiled seductively down at the now shock frozen Panden.

I took immediate advantage and pulled the knife from its hiding place on my hip and dug the blade to the hilt into his neck. He jerked from the pain and reached out to push me away. But I dodged it. He let out a few, silenced yells and finally his eyes glazed over and he stopped fighting.

I jerked the blade from his throat, causing the body to jerk with still fighting muscles and wiped the blood off the blade using his tunic.

One down, two to go.


	29. Chapter 29

Well, now I had a dead body, a ruined disguise and a robe that's too small.

I stared at the body lying awkwardly on the bed. A life. I had taken a life. Granted, I probably saved many to come later on, but it was the now that had me in shock. It was not an innocent life. It never was. But a life is a life. I am not a god; I do not dictate when a life should exist or not. It is not my place.

But why would the gods allow such a corrupt creature to live in the first place? Why create something to take lives of people that deserve to live? Maybe I was meant to take his life. Maybe I was created to rid the world of lives like these. Yes, the circumstances were odd, but if I stay pure and righteous in my kills and not for revenge, maybe I can help the gods to cleanse the world of these corrupt creatures.

Ah. Fate is a very twisted woman. I like her already.

Okay. How do I use this shell to my advantage? I stepped up to the ginormous bed and climb up, respecting the shell by closing the unseeing eyes. Then, I pulled the large covers up to the body, not even trying to move it to a more natural position. I covered the gash with the thick edge. There. Now he looked like he just went to sleep oddly. I hope.

I went to the mirror that was on one of the walls and, with a strained command, somehow made my wings click in against my back. Victory! I took a quick moment to appreciate my work then scooped up the discarded robe and tied it around me as best I could. I slipped it on and tied it. Yup, too small. I don't even know how I managed to fit in it before.

I slipped over to the door and tentatively opened it. My heart almost jumped out of my throat as Jangee looked down at me with a lifted eyebrow. "Can I help you, milady?" I asked timidly, mind racing. How can I use this?

"Yes, well, I'm lookin' fo' Panden. 'E in there?" She tried to look around me.

Got it.

"Yes, ma'am. Please, come in. He's asleep right now but requested that he be awoken if company came." I stepped back and allowed her to walk in. I closed the door with a soft clack, watching as Jangee walked into the room and toward the bed.

"Pan. Wake up. Lout wants us an' I ain' in the mood fo' ya ta sleep through anoder mee'ing." She propped a fist on her hip, looking angrily down at the body. But when she didn't get a response, she reached out and grabbed a handful of blanket. "Ge' Up!" She demanded, dragging the covers off the bed and exposing the bloody cut throat and Panden's death. She froze, staring down at the body in disbelief.

"He was a liability to my mission." I said softly, stepping closer to the bed as I inspected the body again. "He was one of three I was sent to rid this village of: Lout, him, and you." I looked up into her wide eyes, my face completely emotionless. "I don't like taking lives. But when someone has so little respect for a human life, does that justify their removal? How many lives have you just thrown away, human or troll? Is your life any different from theirs?" I pinched my collapsed staff and gripped it tight in my fist. "Since when do you think you could play god?" I swung up the staff end, stopping less than an inch from between her eyes.

"Please," She begged, eyes locked on the end of my staff. "I don' know wha' I was tinking. All I knew was dat I was ta make sure dat der was workers in de castle. Noting else. Please, spare me." Tears fell down her cheeks endlessly and her nose stuffed up and began to leak.

Truly a pitiful sight. "I can spare your life. I can't promise that you'll keep it, but I can guarantee that you have a little longer to live. But I have a few conditions. You can never take another life, unless in dire moments of self defense. If I find out you did, or you take up a position like this again, I will hunt you down to the end of this and any world. Also, I need your set of keys to the castle and that wig of yours."

She nodded swiftly. "Anyting, anyting." She reached into her robe pocket and produced a set of keys. I took them and watched as she slowly took off the wig to reveal the few hairs that remained on the top of her head.

"Now leave, and make sure you are not seen. If you are, you are to tell them nothing about what has or will happen to you. One word, and your life is forfeit."

She inched away slowly and took off for the door as soon as she was far enough for her to feel safe. The sharp tap of the door closing followed by the pounding steps of the fleeing Jangee was all I needed to hear before I set into motion again.

I stood before the mirror again and began the process of tying my hair up high and laying it as flat as possible to fit the wig over my head. As it should turn out, I would need the slight bump from my hair to fit the wig on. Of course, Jangee's head was bigger than mine and the bun helped to get rid of the extra space. I fixed the styled curls so that they had a more natural fall than before then started for the door.

Lout was assembling his troops for some reason. And I wanted in. But first, I needed a new disguise.

I made it through the halls, back to the Women's quarters, with minimal problem: three wrong turns and two almost run-ins with armed men.

When I walked in I was greeted by a surprised Lanti, followed by the hustle and bustle of fixing me up for my next mission. "How you could have ruined your first disguise, I have no idea." She said with a sigh, while I was subjecting to getting my wings bound to me again. "It was a good one too, if anything. And now you need a new one. Child, you are more trouble than you should be."

"But isn't that why we love her all the more, Lanti?" One of the elder women asked, which caused a ripple of laughter to go through the room.

She shot the woman a glare that was immensely softened by the twitching corner of her lips. "You hush you mouth and help me with this… Isn't this Jangee's wig?" Lanti squeaked, backing up to get a better look.

"I think it is! I was assigned to helping her brush it at one point." A younger girl asked, shifting her curious gaze to me. "How did you get it?"

"It was a trade." I said simply, quickly dropping the subject to turn back to the mirror and shrug on the new robe I was given: a well made but bland tie robe that went down to my ankles. It was the dress of a server, as one of the girls had explained to me. I would be taking her shift tonight for the emergency meeting that had been issued not moments before I arrived.

"Do you require this?" Lanti asked, passing me my eye cover.

"Yes, I should…" I stopped reaching forward and stared at the cloth. Then I shifted my gaze to the room. I could see everything fine. Better than fine. Not only could I make out every detail from clothing stitches to the flecks of color that made up the women's eyes but it was bearable. I finally looked at the lamp and almost cried out with joy as my eyes adjusted quickly to the light without eliciting a jab of pain through my head.

But what had caused the shift?

"Lanti, tell me everything you know about Half-Demons." I said, quickly undoing the robe that had just been expertly tied: it didn't want to come off easily.

"Not much. Other than they have the mixed qualities between their Demon and Human ancestors, and that the mix has to be perfectly balanced or else the body can't handle the changes. And what are you doing now?" She demanded, looking curiously at me as I undid the wrap from my chest.

"Just testing your theory." I replied, turning so I looked over my shoulder at my wings.

I looked hard at them, willing them to move or open. If what Lanti said was right, I must have become more demon in another area, which left mainly my wings. I put as much effort into it as I could and my heart lifted as the right wing twitched. Then it flew open with a graceful sweep. I almost shouted my victory but lost my line of concentration and the wing came forward, giving me a solid whack in the face.

Laughter bubbled, loud and gleeful through the room and I wrestled the limb back into place behind me. Lanti stepped forward, face red with restrained amusement and helped me to rewrap my wings to my back, slip into my battle clothes just in case and settle the robe on my shoulders again.

Finally Lanti asked, "Was that display on purpose?" She asked curiously, repositioning with curls into a more demure style and helping to tie it back with my scarf.

"Sadly, no. I was trying to see if I had better control over my wings or not. My eye sight shifted, so I was seeing where it had changed to."

"You'll find out soon enough. Now, Mani will take you to the conference room, she's working there as well, and explain the situation with as little detail as possible. You should be met with little opposition on the human front."

"Perfect." I said with a smile. "Then, we shouldn't keep them waiting any longer." I started for the door when Lanti suddenly caught hold of my arm.

"Before you go, I have to ask: What has become of Panden and Jangee?" She whispered softly, for only my ears.

I looked anyway, to make sure no one was close enough to hear. How did I put something like this gently? "Panden is paying for his mistakes with the Black God, and Jangee is running for her life, hopefully to recreate a new one that will make up for her past offenses." I whispered finally. "And soon, Lout will join them, without the option that Jangee was given. He is truly corrupt and will soon be making amends with the Black God as well."

Her face paled but she nodded sharply. She surprised me by taking me into her arms and giving me a warm, motherly hug. I was so shocked it took me a moment to respond, but when I did I gripped her as tight as I could. "Be safe." She whispered in my ear then pulled back, wiping a tear from her eye.

I didn't quite understand her sudden display of affection but I was touched, nonetheless.

I gathered up my few things and hid them as well as I could among my clothes: the knife tucked against my hip and my pendant staff tucked under the edge of my clothes. If I was ever ready, it was now.

Now, the beginning of the end to Lout's reign.


	30. Chapter 30

I got in rather easily: Lanti had spread the word that I was new and was temporarily taking over the duties of one of the girls, who had suddenly and violently gotten sick.

What became immensely difficult was performing the duties of the girl I replaced. I had a rough idea of what I had to do thanks to when Panden had brought me in earlier and fed me, but how it worked exactly I was clueless. Apparently I was supposed to be assigned to two or three of the trolls and serve them in a descending order, starting from the head of the table down.

Of course, I screwed it up.

"Watch it!" The lowest ranking of the Trolls I was serving growled, as I steadied a grease filled plate that had almost tipped into his lap. "And wha' is dat? I asked for Ram's h'art, not Sheep's leg." I looked at the collection of animal parts that were assembled on the plate and felt a wave of nausea sweep through my stomach. This was not turning out well.

"I'm sorry, Lord." I mumbled, switching the offending meat for another.

"Leave de poor chil' be." The Troll higher in line said softly to his companion, casting a sympathetic look back at me. "Can't you see she's 'bout ta lose whatevahs in her stomach?"

The first Troll looked back at me to confirm what he was hearing. Whatever he saw must have seen made up his mind. "What ya 'ave dere is fine. A skin of ale is all I need, and ya're done."

"Of course, my Lord." I quickly set the plate before him and scurried off to the side where the liquids were held.

As I took the requested skin of wine into my hand, a hush fell over the room. The soft thuds of someone heavy walking through the room filled the silence.

Lout had arrived.

I quickly delivered the skin and backed up to stand against the wall like the other servants, head bowed but watching as best I could. He was seated and casually looking about the room, taking in all of the faces that surrounded him. When he spotted the two seats that were left empty of either side of him, he furrowed his eyebrows curiously but called over a servant. He scurried close and bent over to listen to what he whispered. I stiffened and dropped my hand to have easy access to the knife at my hip. But the boy just started to fill the plate and set it before the Troll master. When he returned to his stationary spot on the wall, I relaxed again to watch.

Lout took a few, slow bites of the food before him, then began speaking. "As you have all heard by now, my would-be assassin has escaped the premises. Though we don't know her exact location, we haven't had any further attacks or suspicious actions anytime recently. Let's hope it stays that way. Until then, I want everyone to be on their guard: She is very dangerous and skilled." He took another bite of meat while the Trolls in front of him took a moment to take this all in.

Lout looked behind him and gestured for someone. His manservant stepped forward, but he was different: a light sheen of sweat covered his face and there was a new anxious look in his eyes. He whispered something in his master's ear that I should have been able to hear, but my scarf cut the sounds down to a more muffled vibration.

Lout nodded once and the man returned to the wall, eyes panicked and scanning the faces of the humans lining the walls. His eyes grazed over me and passed on.

But then locked onto my face with recognition, nausea turning his face green. He knew who I was, but how? Oh! He was the one who had served me earlier with Panden. Perfect.

I looked him in the eyes and raised a hand quickly to my lips, flashing for him to be silent. He looked jittery and about to bolt from the room. I shook my head no, a slight twitch that got my message through. But when his eyes flashed toward Lout, I raised my hand again but drew it across my neck. If it was possible, his face got even paler. But he nodded once and fixed his gaze onto the opposite wall.

"I'm afraid to say, I have some rather upsetting news. As it should come to happen, the assassin has struck. Panden was found in his room, the wound of a knife through his neck. Jangee is nowhere on the premises but it is obvious that she is not returning anytime soon; her room is empty of all her valuables." Lout stood up and started to pace the room, following the walls and passing within five feet of the statuesque servant.

I kept my head down and my body slack when he passed, and nothing happened. "For all we know, she could be in this very room. I was able to find out that her name is Akimekura, a name that she gave from her lips through my…persuasion." A shiver seemed to crawl through the room at the thought of Lout's curious powers. "Shorter than average in height, dark hair, wings like those of a bat," He had circled the room and was about to pass me again. I forced my shoulders to relax, anticipating him to pass again.

But I wasn't anticipating for his hand to shoot out and take me by the neck, slamming me against the wall. The whole room jumped as my body made contact with the wood. "And rather unusual purple eyes." He finished.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! I scolded my self as I pulled myself up using his large hand to relieve the pressure from my neck. His hand was like a shackle: not choking me, yet, but strong and near impossible to break.

But not completely impossible.

I slipped my hand into the robe and pulled out the knife before he could even blink. When his did notice my movement, I jammed the blade up into the sensitive, vulnerable spot where the bones met.

He bellowed out in pain, jerking back and away. I fell to the ground with a soft thump. The knife, now bloodied, had barely remained in my hand.

Now that I was found out, I cut the tie of the robe and slipped it off, followed quickly by the blond wig. "Want to give me a second chance? I'm kind of new at this."

Lout scoffed, starting the intimate tango of death. He pulled a long, curved sword from its scabbard at his hip, letting the light catch it before settling it into a defensive position at his side. It looked awkward in his left hand. What luck! He was right handed. "There are no second chances in life, Dear. This is no different."

Taking my staff from its chain, I let it stretch and prepared for battle.

He lunged first, bringing the sword down in a poorly guarded attack. I prepared to push through his guard when a human yelled, "He's left handed!"

I pulled back, turning my attack into a defense that barely stopped the sword from doing serious damage. Lout snarled and pulled back, looking behind him to the human who was now trembling with fear. "You are dead, once I get rid of this nuisance."

"How about you get rid of the nuisance first, then throw out threats." I taunted, drawing his attention back to me.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll be unable to fight in any moment." He smiled maliciously, eyes locked onto mine.

Our dance continued, each throwing out feints that never got past the other. "You sound pretty confident about that. What's your secret?"

"Oh no, not my Secret. Yours. And, I might have you know, Sunrise will be any minute now."

I froze up and he came in for the attack. I blocked it automatically but was left open for a right hook that he slammed into my hip. I flew back, across the room, and landed hard on the end of the table. Trolls backed up quickly, leaving me coughing and dizzy on a gracefully clear spot of wood.

Lout grimaced, shaking his right hand out. He started toward me, but I was stuck. I had to have at least two broken ribs and several bruised ones to boot. "Your choice, girl. I take your life now or while you're asleep. Though, I can't promise that you'll have a settled spirit if you chose the second option."

"Sir." A human said from the doorway.

Lout's smile grew and a feeling of dread coursed through me. "Looks like your time's up." True they were, as the wave of exhaustion that I had been assaulted by every sunrise swept through me. I struggled, trying to prolong it for as long as possible. I forced my body to move, ignoring the screaming ache that was being dulled by the urge to sleep. I felt numb, heavy, unable to control anything. Lout watched with that same overjoyed look on his face as I collapsed onto my knees.

I couldn't look at him anymore, at any of the Trolls or humans that I had failed. I'd tried. I was their only hope and I failed.

I was their only hope.

I snarled, the sound reaching my ears as if through a lake. "I will not give up." I growled, forcing muscles to respond as I pulled my legs up under me. "I will not give up." I shakily stood on my two legs, holding onto the table for dear life. "I will not give up." Darkness swirled across my eyes, ready to take me far down under into the gods land.

"I WILL NOT GIVE UP!"

The scream ripped out of my throat was accompanied by the ripping sound of clothe. Then, everything became crystal clear: the lingering echo of my scream, the horrified looks of the lives around me, Lout's astonished face.

From somewhere, the steady light of sun tinted the room, snubbing out the light from the candles. Sunrise had come, and I was still standing.

Before the thought crossed my mind, my hands were moving and when I was fully aware of everything, I was standing over the twitching body of Lout. He had three heavily bleeding wounds: one in his neck, one at his heart and the last at his side.

My hand was warm and wet. The knife was bloodied and held tight in my grip. My staff still lay on the other side of the room, cast aside carelessly.

Numb to the life around me, I curiously looked down at Lout. There was still a small amount of life in his eyes that was fading fast, but I could see what they held: Fear. But as soon as I saw it, it vanished along with the last wheezing, wet breath of air taking his spirit from his body.

And I could see it, the gauzy sheen that seeped slowly from the lips of Lout, slowly rising up into the air. But it was fighting to stay down, savagely jerking like a sheet in a vicious wind.

"Settle." I whispered, reaching out a gentle hand to cup the spirit. It slowly calmed down, taking on a liquid quality. The feel of it on my skin was oddly warm and soft, peacefully nice.

Suddenly, it shuddered and like ink spreading through water it changed to a horrid, decrepit color of black and started to sink down until it was gone through the floor boards.

Life started up around me and with it came the reminder that I had a few broken ribs. I gently touched my side and winced. Yes, undoubtedly a few broken ribs.

The people and Trolls around me were looking like they had just woken up. Those more aware were attacking their loved ones with hugs and cheers. I stood separately, smiling to myself and missing Sesshomaru. Not for long, though. If it really was morning, I would be able to meet my deadline.

Something crashed through the hallway outside and the room silenced as yells of surprise, warnings and stomping feet filled the way outside our room. The wall exploded in suddenly and there stood Kouga, looking wildly around him until he spotted me.

"Akime!" He yelled, facing lighting up. He started toward me, arms open.

"Kouga?" I said, shocked and confused until he started toward me, ready to take me into his arms.

Right toward my broken torso.

"Kouga! No! No no no no no!" I backed up, hand held out but he was moving too fast. I needed to get out of the way! Something responded and a rush of air surrounded my back and I was lifted up toward the ceiling. Kouga rushed under me and smashed into the wall. But all eyes were on me. I looked back and saw that for the first time, my body was doing what it was made to do:

I was flying.


	31. Chapter 31

"Akime? Akime, Darling, where have you gone to?"

A small head, covered by a mess of dark, tangled hair, popped around a tree and grinned a gaped-tooth smile at her caller. But she pulled back, staying just enough behind the tree to observe and not be seen.

"Akime, you little woodland child, where have you disappeared to now?" A woman called. She was the most beautiful person in the world, the child thought. Taller than most females in their village home; auburn hair that rippled down her back in graceful, shining waves; an expressive mouth that could offer sweet words one moment and biting punishment the next; eyes that held a world of knowledge that the child had only a small glimpse of. "Come, my child, our search is not over. We still have many things to find for the village's herb supply."

The woman walked past the child's hiding place and slowly the little girl crept up until she was just an arm's length away. Ever so slowly, her arm reached out to grab on to the woman's skirt when a vision took over. All of her senses were bombarded by the images and sounds and feelings and tastes and smells of what she experienced: Sharp, painful claws burrowed into her flesh; Pain and fear for another washed through her mind; The snarls of the Demon and her choking screams of pain hit numb ears; blood splashed on her tongue, the copper taste bitter but her own; The dirty, rotted scent of the demon mixing with the smell of her spilt blood. The child experienced a nauseating sense of vertigo as the woman's body fell slowly to the ground, hair and skirt dancing in a slow motion breeze until she at last rested, eyes closed and a small line of red trickling from her nose and smiling lips.

The child broke free from the vision when both lids met and sat gasping on the ground, trying to understand all she had seen in those eternal seconds. She grabbed at the thing holding her steady and upright, looking over to see the woman's now-worried eyes staring into the child's dilated pupils. "What did you see?" She asked in a whispered hush.

The child gasped for a few seconds longer and forced her way to her feet, grabbing the woman's wrist and taking off. The woman protested, "Akime, what's wrong? My child, what did you see that you are so frightened?"

"Danger. Danger, pain, fear, ending, death." The words spilled from the child's tongue with a heaviness that no young one should have to hold on their shoulder, but there the two were, running away from something only the child knew was coming.

"Akime, what did you see?" The woman asked again, stopping and grabbing the child in her hands, trying to get the young one to calm down. But the child squirmed, fear set deep in her heart.

"We mustn't stop! Go, go go! Move, run, get to the men, the men will protect. Move move move!" The child was screaming, tearing out of the elder woman's grip and turning on her heel to sprint faster than was humanly possible away from the danger.

Then it hit her. The woman. She was alone in her vision! If she stayed by her side, she would not get hurt, she would be saved from-

The scream rang, and it felt as if it had ripped from the child's own throat. She knew that sound better than she knew herself.

The child turned off her mind and ran, ignoring the sticks that cut into her feet, the burning in her lungs that demanded air, she ran and ran with no direction yet coming to the place by memory of sight alone.

Slowly, the child approached the ragged body of the woman. Skin lay open like overripe fruit, split to show its juicy flesh beneath. Everything was as she knew it would be, not a hair or blade of grass out of place.

The child fell to her knees and took up the woman's uninjured hand into her own. The flesh was still warm, even as the child watched the ghostly whisper of the woman's spirit dance on her lips. "Mother? Mother, can you hear me?" The woman's spirit twitched and slithered closer to the child. "Mother, open your eyes. Sit up. Please. Don't leave me. Open your eyes. I want to go home." Fat tears flooded her vision and several began to rain down her face. One landed on the woman's slowly chilling hand. "Please Mother, return to your body. I'll get a healer and she'll fix you. She'll make you better and you can continue living. Just don't leave me. Please. Mother, open your eyes, squeeze my hand, anything. Please." Snot began to drip from her nose but the child took no notice. She could only watch as her Mother's freed spirit drifted closer to her child.

The spirit swept over her face, caressing the wet cheeks, nuzzling into her neck, whispering into her ear, 'It's alright, my little Akime. I am no longer in pain. You are such a beautiful and smart child. You make me so proud to call you my daughter. Now, leave my body.' Her daughter cried out in protest, but the spirit whispered soft, comforting sounds into her ear. 'Do not worry, my little one. The gods have given me just enough time to escort you back to the village. I will be with you for your return.'

A twig snapped, and the child only slowly processed the approach of the demon, claws and maw still drenched in the blood of her mother. She didn't have time to scream before the searing pain of flesh ripping, eyes breaking, mind overtaken by this pain and finally a scream erupted-

-And I sat up, gasping for air and drenched in a freezing sweat. I clawed at my face, running my fingers over my eyes but they were met with whole, healed skin. A dream. It was only a dream. A horrible, tormenting, accurate night terror that was finally over.

A hand touched my back, and I weakly looked to see the concerned face of my Sesshomaru looking at me in the little light filtered in from the campfire outside my little cave room. "You're back." I rasped, throat sore and swollen, most likely from crying and screaming in my sleep.

"Yes." He said with a perfect voice, smooth and unhindered unlike mine. "I returned a few hours ago, while you were sleeping and thought I'd rest with you until you awoke. Now," He wrapped his arms around me and cradled me against his strong, warm chest, "What was it that was tormenting you to scream so in your sleep? You're usually so silent when you rest, barely moving let alone screaming. "

"My past, returning to haunt me." I sighed, the chills leaving my body as his warmed mine, though the sticky feel of sweat lingered on my flesh. "I haven't had that night terror in a long time."

"May I ask what you dreamt of?" He asked softly, petting down the kinks and snarls in my bed messed hair.

"Not yet. It's still too fresh and painful. But I will later. For now, can we go back to sleep?" My words slurred as my mind drifted back towards the sleep world.

"Rest. I will watch over you." He whispered.

I slept, my exhausted mind finding peace after such a tiring memory.

I awoke a time later, still wrapped in Sesshomaru's warm arms. He took a waking breath and shifted as I slowly unkinked muscles and sat up on my own, rubbing sleep sand from my eyes. The fire outside my cave still burned but was dying down. Dawn would be in an hour or two. I stretched my back out and Sesshomaru let out a soft grunt. "Wings." He murmured and with a start I pulled my wings back close to my body.

"Sorry." I sighed, rolling my head around my neck until I was looking back at him. "They have a mind of their own." I stood and felt the stretch of dried sweat still lingering on my skin. I turned back to Sesshomaru, words to tell him of my departure on my lips, when I saw him drift off to sleep. I smiled, leaned down to place a soft kiss on his forehead and stepped out into the warm night. I shook my body out, wings stretching open wide and hopped off the cliff edge, gaining speed and tilting up and out of the earthen crack. I soared above the open earth, glided past treetops and finally spotted the ethereal lit Hot Springs.

The humid air hit my skin and wings, causing me to lift up a little higher, catching the air currents. I drifted down to the ground, closed my wings and danced across the wet ground. I quickly stripped of my clothes and jumped into the water. I could practically feel the grime lifting off my skin, washing away with each wave of water. I ducked under the water several times, scrubbing my skin with a cloth I had brought along, before resting up against one of the natural rock seats. The warm stone did wonders on my back and wings and I had to force myself to stay awake or sink beneath the water.

I began to hum softly, filling the little grotto with sound. It was nice. But I knew it was going to end. It always did.

"Mistress." Knew it.

I groaned and sat up, looking about for the caller. On a rock just outside the water's edge crouched Fuin on spindly legs. His dead leaf eyes looked down at me, with no shame for my nakedness. "Mistress, our Master has sent word to you."

"Then speak." I instructed, leaning back against the rock and closing my eyes.

"Our Master sends his congratulations at a job well done. Upon sending men, he discovered that already the townspeople have resumed their lives with barely a hitch and trade has begun again. He graciously sends a gift for you, to be given at the end of this message. For now, there are no jobs that he has for you, but will send word as soon as one comes up. More jobs will arise when you resume your nomadic journey. To ease your separation from your group, puppets and other slaves will be sent to you with a story already concocted. May you stay safe and ever happy, Master Naraku."

"That was a long message. Did you have it written down or-"

"What our Master says, I remember all. As should you." His voice took on a hint of anger at the emphasis of Naraku being a master of any sorts to me.

My hand wrapped around his tiny throat and cut off his air in an instant, though Fuin showed no signs of struggle or fear. "I belong to no one. I did not ask for any of this and I refuse to act as if this is some amazing gift. I do not belong to that insufferable, halfblooded bastard Naraku."

I caught the angery spark in Fuin's eyes, though his facial expression did not change at all. "Oh, what's wrong? Do you not like that I call your Master by his given name? Naraku? Then go and complain to him, it will not change my mind." I finally released my grip and heard him suck in a huge breath, though again he was able to train his features.

"Here is what the Master wanted me to give you." He handed over a parcel wrapped in cloth and left. Just like that.

I returned to the water, the cool air having chilled my damp skin, and turned the small parcel in my hand. Slowly, I undid the cord ties and found within a folded paper. I unfolded the paper and felt my mood lift as it revealed the clumsy lines and shapes that could only be imagined by a child's hand. It was an oil drawing of the moonlit garden, with the broad outlines of flowers the size of a man's head. There were two people with their backs turned, holding hands. One that could only be my little Usagi and the other taller, with black shapes coming from their shoulders. It was a lovely drawing of Usagi and her artistic rendition of me holding hands and walking through the garden.

I carefully returned the picture to its original wrapping and set it out of the steam. I remained in the pool until the sun just began to rise into the sky and light up the world under its glow. I rose, shook off as much water as possible, redressed and made my way back to camp with my parcel carefully tucked into my pack.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~

* * *

The camp was alive with motion as I swooped down, landing just outside of the ring of children. All heads turned to me, demon, wolf and one human.

"Akime!" Rin screamed, jumping up from the huddle of children and plowing her way over to me. She jumped, literally, into my arms and we both fell to the ground. I groaned as I landed on a wing but ignored the pain as her little arms wrapped tighter around my neck. "I missed you so much! I was worried all the time and even though Jaken told me it was stupid to worry so much about you I couldn't help it. But when I saw Lord Sesshomaru coming to take us to you, I was so happy because I knew you were safe! And You Have Wings!"

I laughed, sitting up and wrapping my wings around the two of us. She spun around in my arms, looking all about and asked, "You can use them, right?"

"Of course, silly!"

"Is that where you went? When you went away. To get your body all changed?"

"Sort of." I said, bouncing her on my knee.

"I like your ears." She said abruptly, reaching up towards my head. "Like a fairies."

I laughed aloud this time, reaching up to touch the large flap of skin- That wasn't anything more than a pointed, humanoid ear. I released Sesshomaru's hand to inspect the other and found it the exact same! Though the twin rings and connecting chain remained in the flesh. I smiled, but the irony was not lost: this would only make my job as an assassin easier, seeing as I no longer had two huge skin flaps to conceal.

"You know what, I like them too." I finally replied to Rin.

She sighed dreamily, still eyeing my wings. "I wish I could fly."

I smirked evilly and grabbed up Rin into my arms, took two running steps and with one great downward thrust of my wings we were launched up into the air. We soared higher and higher into the sky until all of the little ones were tiny dots along the cliff's edge.

"Just keep your arms out and imagine you're flying. It feels the same way I feel when I fly." I said directly into Rin's ear and started flying in a diagonal line upward, building speed before I released Rin.

She screamed with excitement, her hair whipping and tangling behind her as I stayed just out of reach. When she sped up and gravity started to take hold of her I reached down and took her into my arms again, spinning around and climbing up again into the air only to release her again and watch as she spun down in lazy circles.

I had taken hold of her for a third time when the sound of something hissing entered the air, then the rip of tight canvas, followed closely by a horrible pain in my left wing. The wing instinctively curled in tight against my body, causing the two of us to race towards the ground in a tight spiral.

Clenching my teeth and ignoring the sound of Rin's frightful screams in my ear, I forced the wing to spread out to level our descent. My vision started to grow fuzzy and gray at the edges while I timed our downward trajectory towards the young group, but I could feel the hole in my wing starting to grow larger and larger. I let go of Rin, watching only for a moment as she sailed down into one of the adult's arms before the harsh impact of the ground met my body. I bounced and slid across the ground a few moments longer before settling down on the rock.

A crowd of demons began to gather, some yelling or running for help. Sesshomaru was at my side a heartbeat later, hands hovering over my body looking for an injury. "My wing." I ground out, my voice choking up at the end as a sob ripped out of my throat. This was a new pain, a new weakness that I couldn't even begin to understand. Pain shot through my entire body, rippling out from the puncture.

"There's an arrow logged in your wing." Sesshomaru informed me.

Another sob escaped my clenched teeth. "Get it out, Get It Out, GET IT OUT!" I cried, tears running nonstop down my cheeks.

"Don't touch that Demon, it was trying to steal Rin!" A voice yelled, followed by the sound of several people running along the rocky incline.

"What are you doing to that thing? Kill it before it tries again!" Another voice, male, followed.

I started to open my eyes to the new voices but my vision blacked out completely and a yell scraped out of my throat as the snap of the arrow shaft tousled my wing. Sesshomaru continued to move and slipped the remaining shaft out of my flesh and threw it aside.

I could hear Rin shouting and running towards us, yelling "Stop! Don't hurt her again! Stop!"

My vision slowly returned and I rolled on to my right side and curled the injured wing in around me. I reached my right hand out to Sesshomaru and he slowly lifted me up to my feet. The world spun and the beat in my wing increased but I could now make out the approach of-

"Kagome?" I said, sniffling ungracefully up the snot that came with the tears.

Her bow was notched and aimed right for me, but her sighting faltered and she quickly lowered her bow. "Oh my God, Akime?"

"You? You're the one who shot me?" I asked, incredulous. Why would Kagome shoot me, Me, of all people?

"I- I heard Rin screaming, and well, she kept falling and kept getting grabbed up again, and you, I guess were, and she was, well, and When Did You Get Wings?" She replaced her arrow to its quiver and threw her bow around her torso.

"It's long and complicated, but that's not important right now. You shot me! Oww!" I unfurled my wing to look at the hole. Sure enough, a gaping wound three fingers long was cut into the flesh. And it hurt! But as I watched the edges began to pucker and slowly grow back out, reaching for its other half. In a half hours' time the wound would close completely and by the end of the day I would be able to fly again. I curled my wing back towards me and looked over at Kagome.

"What are all of you doing around here? Last I knew, you were at least a two weeks journey from here."

"We were passing through and hoped to find shelter to rest for a few nights." Sango answered, shifting her pack on her back with a grimace. "It'd be nice to stay somewhere that has an actual roof, be it grass or rock."

"And, of course, you are all welcome to my home." Kouga's voice projected, walking toward the group of travelers. "We always have spare rooms available for any groups who are courageous enough to ask a wolf pack for shelter." He cut straight through to Kagome and took her hand with a conspiratorial wink. "Hello again, Kagome. I hope this fool has been keeping you safe, if not sane."

Kagome laughed, distracted from her grief,"I have been well, thank you for asking Kouga. I see that you have been housing Akime for some time now."

"Unwillingly, I might add." I piped in, sticking my tongue out childishly at Kouga when he looked back at me with a look of false sadness.

He chippered up instantly, of course, when he turned back to Kagome. "Might I escort you and your group to your temporary home here?"

"Yes," Inuyasha replied, pushing to stand in between Kouga and Kagome. "I would just love for you to show me where we will be staying. For only a few nights. In which that time I will be by Kagome's side every minute."

"Right you are, Dog Boy. Shall we?" Kouga gestured for Inuyasha to follow him, but the two walked side by side, slowly increasing in speed until the two were practically running toward the rooms with the others jogging behind to keep up.

"If this place becomes any more crowded we may have to share a room with Inuyasha." Sesshomaru joked, his breath tickling the hairs around my ear.

I chuckled, turning to look up at him. "If it gets any more exciting around here, we may just have some alone time to ourselves, won't we?"

He pulled me closer to his body, leaning down to breath softly against my lips the words, "Well, then I hope more begin to show."

I laughed softly and joined my lips to his for a brief moment. "Shall we retire to our cave, then? I'm feeling rather tired."

His eyebrow rose in question, but heat and lust began to rise into his amber eyes. "As you wish."

* * *

**A/N:** AT LAST! This is kind of a get-back-into-the-story chapter. If I'm lucky and my Muse continues to inspire, chapters will be this long or longer from now on! Woot! More to read! Sorry for the wait though, between college, practically full time work, moving into my own place and joining a Wiccan Coven, I've been too busy to sit down or even think about what Akime and the gang will do next. I still have no idea. But I'm working on it! Heck, I would love to hear your input and see what you want to happen next. Best Idea Gets Included With An AWESOME Author Recognition Paragraph. SO! You want something to happen? PM or write a review and if I love it, we shall talk!

Can't wait to hear your ideas! Expect a new chapter soon!

~Your Fan


End file.
